Von Hobbits und Lebertran
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Die ultimative Fortsetzung zu "Von Elben und Preiselbeeren", Enthüllungen und die nackte Wahrheit, die Tolkien ganz diskret verschwiegen hat *g* ~NEW CHAPTER~ Aragorn hat Visionen und Faramir wird melancholisch r/r *plz*
1. Kreuz und quer durch Mittelerde

**A/N:** Ich habe es euch versprochen und hier ist sie: die ultimative Fortsetzung zu „Von Elben und Preiselbeeren"...Part 2 geht in die erste Runde. Ich möchte mich mal **gaaaaaaanz doll** für die unheimlich lieben und knuffigen Reviews bedanken, freut mich, wenn ihr lachen könnt *g* Ich hoffe, dass die Leser des ersten Teils der Story treu bleiben, das wäre echt klasse! Danke noch mal an alle Leser & Reviewer!!! Ihr seid einmalig *g*

**Für eventuell neue Leser:** (ja, ich hege noch Hoffnung...lol)...um gewisse Zusammenhänge *räusper* zu verstehen, wäre es empfehlenswert, auch Teil 1 zu lesen *hehe...sch*** Schleichwerbung, ich weiß :)* 

**An Höllenschnuffiwauwauchen**: Ich werde den 2. Teil der Story weder direkt nach Buch, noch direkt nach Film schreiben, ich suche nen guten Mittelweg...aber eher zum Film tendierend, nur für dich ;) ...ach ja, und wer hat gesagt, dass Boromirs Geist nicht mehr duftet??? *böselach*

**Disclaimer:** Hossa, bin ich froh, dass der arme Tolkien das nicht mehr mit erleben muss, wie sein großartiges Meisterwerk durch den Kakao (mmh...lecker) gezogen wird. Ich verdiene natürlich kein Geld mit der Story, ist doch nur Spaaaß...o Gott, wie ich Disclaimer hasse...da fällt mir nie was originelles ein...*seufz* um es kurz zu fassen: fast alles Tolkien, fast nix mein...so, und nun: _lesen, lachen und reviewen!!! _

°*°*° 

****

****

**~:~:~ Von Hobbits und Lebertran ~:~:~**

****

****

(oder: was Tolkien weiterhin feierlich in seinen Ausführungen wegließ)

**Kapitel 1: **_Kreuz und quer durch Mittelerde_

„Sagt mal, gibt es in Mordor eigentlich auch diese netten kleinen Fischrestaurants, wo die Kellner diese lustigen Krabbenhüte tragen?", brabbelte Maya gutgelaunt, als ihre männlichen Fellfreunde im ¾ - Takt unter ihrem Kommando ruderten und verzweifelt versuchten, das lothlorische Gummiboot, welches größenverhältnismäßig gesehen einer hobbitischen Titanic gleichkam, auf die andere Seite des Anduin-Ufers zu manövrieren.

„Du meinst solche wie in Bruchtal? Keine Ahnung, aber Sauron wird schon sein flackerndes Auge auf die Nahrungsmittelindustrie in seinem verruchten Kabuff werfen, da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Frodo, apathisch mit dem Paddel herumfuchtelnd. „Und wenn nicht, koche ich uns was Schönes...", fügte Sam hinzu, „Jetzt, wo die anderen Trottel weg sind, haben wir mehr zu futtern für uns allein"

„Na das ist doch mal ein Wort", stimmten Maya und Frodo ein und irre kichernd darüber, den anderen Gefährten die Wegzehrung gemopst und mit sich genommen zu haben, trieb das Boot aus Haldirs privatem Schiffsbauwerk weiter den Anduin hinab, sodass die verdummbeutelten Hobbits beinahe Boromirs weltliche Hülle rasiert hätten. Beinahe aber nur, denn der surfende Gollum übernahm diesen Job aus Versehen. Vergeblich versuchend, mit seinen dürren Ärmchen, die an Onki Elronds ultraschlanke, mit Schleifchen verzierte, lichter werdende Haarpracht erinnerten, vorwärts zu paddeln, rammte er Boromirs Einzelboot und kickte den Aromatisierten aus Gondor fast ganz aus dem Boot. Leidtragender war jedoch Gollum selber, denn er rutschte vom Surfbrett ab und knallte mit dem nicht ganz so mit Intelligenz gefülltem Köpfchen gegen die Backbordseite von Boromirs Kahn und sank besinnungslos in die müffelnden Tiefen des durch Galadriels Abfall beim Nasenhaarzupfen entstandenen Schmutzwassers. 

°*°*°

Während die kleinen, einem Elben nur bis zur Hüfte _(ja, ja, eine gefährliche Größe)_ reichenden Kerle, mit Bratpfanne, ordentlich Wegzehrung und Maniküreset ausgerüstet, ihre Paddeltour verbissen fortsetzten, philosophierte der selbsternannte Anführer der Reisegruppe mit dem buchstäblich _malerischen_ Namen Streicher über den weiteren Weg der restlichen Gefährten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich sollten wir ja diesen Hobbyindianern mit modernster Kampfausrüstung folgen, aber was, wenn diese angemalten Trottel die Liedtexte doch nicht dabeihaben...dann wären wir den ganzen Weg umsonst gelaufen und ich glaube, meine wasserabweisenden Wandersandaletten halten nicht mehr lange durch!", jammerte Aragorn und bog die lockere Sohle seiner Fußbekleidung nach hinten, sodass sie Ähnlichkeiten mit der Zahnbürste von Elronds ehemaligen  Superwuffi aufwies. _(3 Köpfe = 3 Gebisse, welche zu reinigen sind...die Zahnbürste gab's in einem Sonderangebot von EDEKA, mit Schwingkopf und ultimativer Winkelfunktion, um jeden Kopf optimal zu erreichen)_

„Männer...die sind doch alle nur schuhgesteuert...", grummelte Nienor, ernsthaft eifersüchtig auf die heiligen Liedtexte der Dúnedain, denen Aragorn derzeit eindeutig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als ihrer Wenigkeit. Das würde sich wohl in den Abendstunden ändern, so hoffte die feminine Partei der Waldläufervereinigung Mittelerdes. 

„Nein, ich mein's doch ernst! Wo sollen wir hin, was sagt ihr dazu, ihr zwergeverprügelnden Strumpfhosenträger?", meinte Aragorn ernst und stützte sich mit seinem Ellenbogen auf Knut-Gimlis äußerst deformierten Schädel. „Hey, ich trage keine Strumpfhosen, das sind Feinrippleggins", protestierte Legolas, dessen Aussage Aliera sogleich überprüfen musste, indem sie dem hochwürdigen Herrn in den Hintern kniff und er wie ein Mädchen aufschrie und sich den mittlerweile wundgezwickten Elbenpopo rieb. „Fühlt sich aber nicht nach Feinripp an", grinste Aliera dann anzüglich.

Legolas warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu und bedauerte nun doch, dass Galadriel Aragorn den tragbaren Keuschheitsgürtel in Lorien geschenkt hatte und nicht ihm, denn so straff sein Knackpo auch war, gegen Alieras bohrende Bockwurstfinger kam er  auf Dauer nicht an. 

Legolas räusperte sich verlegen und holte kurzerhand seinen Kompass aus der Tasche, den er eines schönen Geburtstages von seinem waldschratigen Papa geschenkt bekommen hatte, damit er sich nicht andauernd im eigenen Palast verlief. _(einmal hatte er sich wirklich auf der Suche nach dem öffentlichen Elbenklosett verlaufen und war in der Umkleidekabine der Elbendamen – Bogenschießermannschaft angekommen...die anderen, folgenden Verlaufereien waren...sagen wir...schon ein wenig willkürlicher...Elben haben eben auch nur Hormone) _

„Erst mal sehen, wo wir überhaupt rumstehen...", murmelte er nachdenklich und blickte verdutzt auf die Kompassnadel, die sich wild im Kreis herum drehte, wie Onki Elrond, nachdem ihm eine Überdosis Preiselbeeren intravenös eingeführt wurde. „Verdammt, Knutchen, deine Blechdose von einem Helm muss magnetische Wirkung auf den Kompass haben.", stellte Nienor genervt fest und tastete die metallene Kopfbedeckung ab. „Soll ich noch mal auf das bartverlauste Ding draufhauen? Vielleicht geht der Kompass dann?", warf Legolas begeistert ein und Aliera kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die Begeisterung für sadomasochistische Spielereien mit Kleinwüchsigen in seinen Augen erblickte.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn ihr Elben keinen Plan zum Kompasszusammenschrauben habt?", wehrte sich Knut-Gimli, der verzweifelt versuchte, in der Umgebung irgendwo Halt zu finden, um nicht wieder in der Botanik herumzukullern. Dabei grabschte er unglücklicherweise Nienor an den preisgekrönten, försterischen Hintern _(ja, Nienor hatte einst die „Miss Förster" – Wahl damit gewonnen...VOR Aragorn!!!)_, sodass Nienor entsetzt herumfuhr und dem Zwerg mit ihrer Faust heftige Gesichtsschmerzen zufügte, denn die 15 %, die der Helm von Knut-Gimlis Kopf noch nicht verbarg, traf sie mit voller Wucht, sodass die goldenen Haarsträhnen von Legolas im hohen Bogen aus Knuterichs Bart flatterten.

„Danke Iluvatar, du hast mein Bitten erhört", quiekte Legolas vergnügt und hechtete zu den blonden Härchen, irgendeinen Trottel von einem Frisör könnte er in Rohan sicherlich bequatschen, die Strähnen kostenlos wieder anschweißen zu lassen. „Danke Ilu, Kumpel, du hast was gut bei mir", murmelte Legolas und küsste seine Haarsträhnen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, eher hätte Legolas Nienor danken sollen, denn Iluvatar, der einst Onki Elronds mutierter Bohnenranke zum Opfer gefallen war, hatte ganz andere Sachen zu tun, als auf die Retter Mittelerdes zu achten, schließlich war an diesem Abend eine große Valarfete und er wusste noch immer nicht, was er anziehen sollte. Es gab schließlich sooo viele Weißtöne...hellweiß und dunkelweiß...und nicht zu vergessen weiß-medium. Schwierige Sache sich da zu entscheiden, schließlich war es dem alten Herren peinlich, wenn irgend so ein Valar-Depp mit den gleichen Klamotten erschien. Vielleicht würde er sich etwas von Elrond leihen. Der hatte zwar nur rosafarbene Badeanzüge, aber es wäre besser als gar nichts und schließlich schuldete er ihm noch etwas nach dem Vorfall mit der garstigen Ranke. 

Aber nun zurück zu unseren mehr oder weniger tapferen Gefährten: Knut-Gimli wetterte und schnauzte, sodass ihm der betagte Barttyp mit Zauberstock, wenn er denn da gewesen wäre, mit Sicherheit wieder eine drübergebrutzelt hätte und er sich von dem Ding, das man einst Gesicht nannte, hätte verabschieden können. Legolas befand sich in einem solchen emotionalen Gefühlstaumel, dass Aliera dachte, er hätte gerade einen 2-stündigen Orgasmus _(denn damit ließen sich die Elben bekanntermaßen **unendlich **viel Zeit...siehe Celeborn) _und sie neidisch auf seine Haare wurde.

Aragorn hatte sich schmollend auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung niedergelassen und beweinte die Abwesenheit seiner Liedtexte, denn zu gern hätte der zahngeplombte Blaublütige ein schlichtendes Liedchen angestimmt, um die Stimmung ein wenig anzuheben.

Nach endlos lang erscheinendem Gequengel, Genörgel und Gejubel beruhigten sich die aufgewühlten Gemüter der ehemaligen Ringträgerbodyguards und schließlich sprach Aragorn ein Machtwort:

„Lasst uns Liedtextnapper jagen!" 

„Wenn du wüsstest, Süßer", schmunzelte Nienor so dreckig, dass ein 10-Liter Bottich mit Onki Elronds Reinigungsmilch gefüllt nötig gewesen wäre, um es wieder sauber zu waschen. Nun, gesagt, getan, frohen Mutes, bald wieder die zum Teil spitzen Öhrchen der Gefährten bis zur ultimativen Ohrenschmalzentzündung zu strapazieren, lief Aragorn voran, gefolgt von Nienor, Aliera und Legolas. Knut-Gimli taumelte irgendwo hinterher, benutzte eine abgescherbelte Schwerthälfte Aragorns als Blindenstock und konnte so nur mühsam Schritt halten. 

°*°*°

„So wartet doch...ihr respektlosen Spaßvögel", gurgelte Boromir der Geistliche, als er, durchsichtig wie Elronds Lieblingstanga, den Gefährten folgen wollte, aber immer wieder vom starken Gegenwind zurückgepustet wurde. Seine müde Hoffnung bestand nur noch darin, dass die Gefährten nur so taten, als sähen sie ihn nicht, weil er eben eine ganz bestimmte Duftmarke mit sich herumtrug. Intolerantes Pack! Ja, Boromirs beleibte Körperhülle trieb nun irgendwo in Richtung Raurosfälle, der öffentlichen Biomülldeponie Mittelerdes, denn schon Celeborn hatte seinen auf tragische Art und Weise verstorbenen Hamster _(Celeborn hatte ihn gefüttert und gefüttert und leider zu spät mitbekommen, dass das arme Tier keine Luft mehr bekam...bis Celeborn seine Hand zurückgezogen und dem Hamster das Atmen ermöglicht hatte, waren satte 26 Jahre vergangen...doch selbst ein elbischer Hamster kann nicht so lang die Luft anhalten)_ die letzte Ehre erwiesen, indem er ihn auf ein Mallornbaumblatt geschnallt und den Fluss hinabgejagt hatte.

Zwar war Boromir nicht mehr stattlich und 3-Tage-bärtig anwesend, doch dafür glitt seine unruhige, modeschmuckbesessene Seele als gasförmige Materie hinter den Gefährten her. Und mit ihr die persönliche Duftnote des Hornbläsers aus Minas Tirith... .

Der ständig drehende Wind trug dummerweise Boromirs persönliche Körpergerüche in alle Himmelsrichtungen Mittelerdes weiter, sodass Galadriel Desinfektionsspray in Lorien versprühte, aus Angst, Celeborn habe sich vor tausenden von Jahren mit einer ansteckenden, pickelbildenden Nasenschleimhauterkrankung angesteckt...vermutlich von Elrond, der wandelnden Bazille, denn er verhütete nie. Saruman, der mittlerweile arg damit beschäftigt war, sein Palantir sauber zu schrubben _(denn er hatte am Tag zuvor seinen Joghurt unglücklicherweise darüber verschüttet)_, schob den beißenden Gestank auf die Orkhorden, die das Fremdwort **„waschen"** wohl noch einige Male nachschlagen mussten, bevor sie es anwandten und schloss die großen Fensterchen in seinem Turm, der auf einem eigens gekneteten Fundament in Isengart stand.

Onki Elrond spürte die duftende Bedrohung durch sein hyperempfindliches Überwachungsradarsystem. Zuerst glaubte er, Maya und Aliera seien zurückgekehrt, doch dann nahm er den boromirschen Geruch wahr und war sich sicher, dass irgendein Elb in Bruchtal diskret seinen Darm entleert hatte. Was sollte es auch...schließlich würde er eh bald mit Arwen und Co in den Westen düsen und seine geliebten Beete würden so oder so vergehen. Genau wie die beliebteste Ferienbruchbude Mittelerdes. Das brach ihm das Herz und sentimental, wie Onki Elrond nun einmal war, sperrte er sich in sein Gartenhäuschen ein und weinte bittere Tränen.

Böser Boromir! Was selbst sein Geist noch für ein Unglück heraufbeschwor! Würde Sauron diese stinkige Waffe in die 4-fingrige Hand bekommen, könnte er alle freien Völker Mittelerdes mit einem Schlag ausrotten. Aber noch hatte sich Sauron, von seinem Glubschauge abgesehen, nicht regeneriert, sodass er weder eine Nase, noch Hände hatte, um die tödlichen Gase zu riechen oder einzufangen.

Sauron schnupperte noch nichts, dafür aber die sarumansche Kickboxeinheit... . 

°*°*°

„Boah, was muss mein verstümmeltes, falsch zusammengeklontes Näschen da riechen? Wer von euch hat einen fahren lassen?", schnauzte Eckardt M. Uglûk, der Beta-Anführer des „Joggen-wir-mal-planlos-durch-Mittelerde" – Trupps, der nun Lurtz' Platz eingenommen hatte, denn nach dem unerwarteten Papiertaschentuchattentat Aragorns stand der einstige Boromirabschießer immer noch unter Schock und war so nicht in der Lage, die Kampftruppe anzuführen.

„Also ich war's nicht", muffelte Naf-Naf, der Saufbruder Uglûks beleidigt. „Das werden die miefigen Thermofüßigen sein, wer weiß, was alles in deren Fußpelz herumkrabbelt", meinte ein anderer.

„Nee, lass mal, die schnuppern angenehmer...wie Roast Beef, halb durch und blutig...jamm-jamm...", fügte wiederum ein anderer hinzu. Pippin, festgeknotet auf einem Uruk-Hi'schen Rücken warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Merry hinüber, der eingeschlafen war. Ja, der hatte es gut...ihn trug wenigstens keiner dieser fetten Amateurjogger, der einem permanent ein Gespräch aufdrängen wollte. Der Uruk, der ihn trug, übrigens mit dem motivierenden Namen Frieder Naschkatz, laberte Pippin nämlich andauernd mit geschmacklosen Uruk – Witzen voll und fragte ihn ständig nach persönlichen Dingen, sodass Pip nicht einmal so tun konnte, als schliefe er. „Es riecht wie Menschenfleisch", murmelte letztendlich einer von den billigen Plätzen und Uglûk schnupperte noch einige Male gegen den Wind, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

„Stimmt, meine Klongroßmama hat mir mal so ein Menschenfleisch-Fondue gemacht, das hat genau so gestunken. Also lasst uns mal besser ganz schnell abhauen!"

Schnaufend und gasmaskenhervorholend trampelte die Spezialeinheit des augenbrauigen Magiepfuschers Saruman weiter, sie hatten den Auftrag, die Hobbitpakete am Bungeeturm namens Orthanc in Isengart abzuliefern, damit der joghurtbesessene Bärtige ein paar Spielgefährten hatte. Tja, den einzigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt durch ein Palantir zu pflegen und das blöderweise auch noch mit einem Glotzglupscherchen mit Flammendekoration war auf Dauer schon etwas deprimierend. Pippin gingen die Begriffe _„Menschenfleisch" _und _„stinken"_  durch den Kopf und vereint kam bei ihm nur noch der Gedanke _„Boromir"_ heraus. Doch wie sollte das möglich sein? Er selbst hatte mit seinen Miniaturaugen mit angesehen, wie der Kerl aus Gondor aufgespießt wie eine Roulade umgekippt war. Er hätte unmöglich überleben können! Pippin seufzte. Nicht nur deswegen, weil sein kleines Hobbithirn sich das mysteriöse Comeback Boromirs nicht vorstellen konnte, nein, auch weil er bei dem Gedanken **„Roulade" **einen Mordshunger bekam, dass er selbst Onki Elronds selbstgemachte Seetangpizza gegessen hätte. Seufzend ließ er seinen lockig-flockigen Kopf gegen den Stiernacken Frieders sinken.

Aber hey, Menschen...das musste nicht gleich Boromir sein, schon allein, weil man ihn eher als Stinkmorchel bezeichnen würde. Es könnte doch genau so gut Nienor sein...aber nee, die wusch sich ja ein Dutzend Mal am Tag. _(was Klein-Pip ganz und gar nicht verstehen konnte, schließlich lebten sie alle in einer Zeit, in der gut aussehen voll out war...aus welchem Grunde flüchteten denn sonst die Elben aus Mittelerde? Außerdem konnte man den Trend, „langes, fettiges Haar" sehr gut an Aragorn beobachten, der ja wohl der Trendsetter unter den Flora und Fauna – Kennern war) _ Wie dem auch sei, Aragorn stank nicht...der benutzte immer Gandalfs Deoroller, seit dessen ehemaliger Eigentümer sich mit dem Balrögchen in die Tiefen eines Flammenfederbettes gestürzt hatte. Na ja, wer immer das auch von den vertrottelten Menschen war, er versuchte, die Hobbits zu befreien.

Ein sehr lobenswerter Gedanke! _(wenn man mal davon absah, dass der Hauptgrund der Verfolgung der metzelnden Urukherde wohl eher darin lag, Aragorns Liedtexte zu retten.)_

Aber Pippin kannte die gefährliche Kurzsichtigkeit der Gefährten und besonders wenn Aragorn wieder ein mal an seinen Stinkesocken geschnuppert hatte und wieder zugedröhnt in der Gegend herumtänzelte wie ein Nashorn beim Ballett, sah es besonders düster aus, dass der Meisterförster dann irgendwelche Spuren lesen konnte. Deswegen fummelte der Hobbit so lange an seinem elbischen Bademantel, den er von Oma Galadriel verpasst bekommen hatte, herum, bis die glitzernde, blattförmige Schnalle gen Boden segelte und blinkend und blitzend in der Sonne herumlag. Wenn die Gefährten **DAS** auch noch übersahen, war es im Allgemeinen wohl zu spät. 

„Magst du Kekse?", laberte Frieder plötzlich fröhlich und Pippin, der zuvor noch geistesungegenwärtig auf den grasigen Boden geschaut hatte, lehnte sich ein wenig aus seinem Rucksackbuggy, den Uruk-Hi'sche Kloneltern normalerweise dazu benutzten, ihre Kinderchen auf dem Rücken durch die Gegend zu tragen, und murrte: „Häää?"

„Na ja, wir könnten ja mal welche zusammen backen und bunt dekorieren. Mit Schokoraspeln oder Hammeleingeweiden...such dir was aus", erklärte Frieder und wanderte hinter seinen noch beknackteren Freunden her. Pippin runzelte die Stirn, wieder einmal mehr an den Inhalten der blechbehelmten Birnen der Uruks zweifelnd. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Saruman benahm sich wie ein launischer 5-jähriger, der aller 3 Minuten etwas neues zum dran rumspielen brauchte, die Uruk-Hi entpuppten sich als leidenschaftliche Backfans und Merry schlief seelenruhig mit einem Uruk-Teddy im Arm, den ihm sein Träger-Uruk zum Schlafen geliehen hatte.    

°*°*°

Peinlich, peinlich! Da waren die Ringträgergroupies samt Frodolinchen schon fast am anderen Ufer angekommen, als Sam, ungeduldig wie eine Bockwurst mit Pelle, sich zu weit vornüber lehnte und das ganze Boot in die Tiefe gerissen wurde. Klatschnass und aufgeweicht wie Gandalfs Lieblingshaftcremesorte _(er verdünnte sie immer mit Wasser, weil sich das dickflüssige Zeugs so schwer schlucken ließ)_ wateten die Hobbits aus dem seichter werdendem Wasser und kippten in den Kiesstrand des Anduin, sodass insbesondere Maya einen recht auffälligen Kieselsteinabdruck im Gesicht hatte, sie, genaugenommen, wie ein Schweizer Käse aussah.

Nach etwa 2-minütiger Besinnungslosigkeit und ewigem „regungslos-am-Strand-liegen" erwachten die Fusselfüßer schließlich aus ihrer Trance und rappelten sich auf. „Mmh, schöner Mist, schaut euch mal das Boot an...da sieht ja Opi Celeborns krampfadernüberwuchertes Bein besser aus", meinte Frodo und deutete auf das zerbrochene Wrack des einstigen hobbitischen Traumschiffs. „Und warum? Weil der Bratpfannenhobbit unbedingt mitkommen musste", grummelte Maya und wrang ihre nassen Fußhaare aus. 

„Als ob der Maniküresethobbit viel nützlicher gewesen wäre", äffte Sam herum, rieb sich den geprellten Wanst und machte sich daran, ein kleines Feuerchen zu legen. Maya streckte ihm die frisch rasierte Zunge entgegen, doch Frodo schritt ein, bevor Sam die Hobbitdame mit seinem Kochgeschirr zu Geschnetzeltem mit Pilzen, Thymian, Pfeffer und einer Sauce Hollondaise _(bei 230 °C köcheln lassen)_ verarbeiten konnte. „Hört auf euch zu streiten, wir sollten viel eher entscheiden, was wir jetzt machen...die Flussbesichtigung können wir nun ja stecken lassen."

„Mmh, gehen wir halt nach Mordor und verhauen diesen Einäugigen...aber hey, ich hab Hunger, lasst uns was essen", brabbelte Maya und ihr Magen knurrte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte.

„Ausnahmsweise kann ich dir mal zustimmen", murrte Sam, „Ich koche uns ein leckeres 3-Gängemenü, Vorspeise ist Lembas, Hauptgang Lembas garniert mit Kieselsteinchen und Dessert ist Algensuppe." Hungrig und besessen nach Nahrungsmitteln nickten die übrigen Hobbits eifrig und gingen Sam bei der Kochvorbereitung zur Hand. So mampften die Kleinwüchsigen die gesamte Wegzehrung der anderen Gefährten während einer Fressorgie weg. Und das erst am Anfang ihrer Reise... .

°*°*°

Soooo, das war Kapitel 1, Kapitel 2 kommt auch bald, wenn ihr so nett seid, und mir ne Review hinterlasst *g*...*erwartungsvollguck* 

****


	2. Das Liedtextmassaker

**A/N:** Wow, pünktlich nach einer Woche das Update...und das trotz Schulstress...könnt ihr mal sehen, und das nur wegen euren lieben und vor allen Dingen **zahlreichen** Reviews! 14 allein auf das erste Chap und das für ne Parodie...wow, also vielen, vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer! Ich hoffe, ihr lest und reviewt fleißig weiter...am Kapitelende gehe ich noch genauer auf eure Reviews ein, aber jetzt erst mal lesen *g* und lachen *gg* und reviewen *ggg*!!! Vielen Dank, ihr seid die besten *sich dankend vor euch verbeug*...aba nun viel Spaß :)

°*°*°

** **

** **

** **

**Kapitel 2: **_Das Liedtextmassaker_

_ _

_ _

_„Die Sonne ging auf, die Sonne ging unter, _

_doch stets lief ich frisch, doch stets lief ich munter,_

_mit zwei töffigen Elben, Nienor und nem Blinden,_

_macht' ich mich auf, meine Liedtexte zu finden"_

Ja, es war mal wieder Aragorn, dessen Lebensmut so gar keinen anstecken wollte, an diesem 3. Tag ihrer Crosslauftour durch fachmännisch schief zusammengepflasterte Ebenen in Richtung Rohähnchen oder wie sich dieses Kaff im Süden schimpfte... . Der unbeschnittene, fettig-gelockte Ballettbegeisterte rannte noch immer voraus, als wären die Liedtexte sein Opium. Dabei unterhielt er die Gefährten mit schlecht zusammengepfriemelten Förstersongs a là Buschlyriker und der einzige, dem das Gejaule des Anführers nicht auf den imaginären Sack ging, war Knut-Gimli und das auch nur, weil er durch seinen blechernen Schädelanzug nichts mehr hören konnte. Im übrigen eierte der Kurzfüßige durch die Botanik, als wäre die Verfolgung der Uruk-Hi ein Slalomwettbewerb der zwergischen Grundschule. _(in welchem unser Knuterich natürlich immer Bestzeiten belegt hatte...zwar hatte man ihm damals noch nicht den Schädel zu Pampelmusenmatsch zusammengehauen, aber schon früh lernte man bei den Allroundhaarträgern, was es hieß, einen echten, sicht- und hörbeschränkenden Helm zu tragen)_

„Oh, Nienor, tu doch was, steck ihm ne Flasche in den Allerwertesten oder rasier ihm den 24-Stunden Bart, aber bitte mach, dass er endlich aufhört zu singen!!!", flehte Aliera indes, sich die im 45° Winkel angespitzten Öhrchen zuhaltend. „Sind das immer deine Methoden, jemandem zum Schweigen zu bringen?", fragte Legolas ein wenig besorgt, sein frisch dauergewelltes Haar flatterte im Wind wie Elronds pink- und beigefarbener Bruchtalbanner. Aliera grinste ihn nur sehr anstößig an, worauf Legolas den Kopf schieflegte und murmelte: „Wie schade, dass ich keinen Bart hab"

„Bleibt immer noch die Flasche, oh hautenge Leggins Tragender.", schmunzelte sie zurück. Legolas schluckte schwer und säuselte etwas wie „Haldir war nie so grob zu mir" vor sich hin. „Sagt mal, können wir nicht mal ne Pause machen...der kleine Sehgeschädigte taumelt doch noch irgendwo da hinten herum, vielleicht hätten wir ihm doch nicht zur reinen Verarsche einen Gürtel um seine Schienbeine schnallen sollen...das hindert das Vorankommen immens...und ehe wir diese müffligen Bausatzversionen von verstümmelten Orks einholen, sind die schon in Sarumans Rapunzelturm und machen ein Joghurtfass auf...während wir mitten in der Pampa darauf warten, dass der rohansche ADAC-Rettungsdienst die zwergische Verkehrsblockade beseitigt...", argumentierte Nienor, denn die Liedtexte Aragorns kratzten langsam in ihrem Dekollete und sie wollte nichts lieber als eine Ruhepause.

Aliera hatte abrupt Halt gemacht und Nienor schief angestarrt. „Eine Frage Nienor, hast du in deinem gesamten Leben je einen Satz zuende gesprochen?", murmelte sie zweifelnd. Aragorn probte derweil die Dehnbarkeit seiner ultimativen Outdoorschlaghosen _(mit försterischen Aufdrucken wie „Adidas"...da war nur einer von den Dunédain zu betrunken gewesen, um das Wort „Athelas" richtig draufzudrucken...na ja, die meisten Umweltzerstörer konnten eh nicht lesen oder hatten, wie beispielsweise der liebe Onkel Sauron, nur ein Auge. Daher fiel der Druckfehler nicht so ins Gewicht) _wie ein besessener Jogginghosenfanatiker, indem er rannte und hüpfte und einen halben Hürdenlauf vollendete. Legolas ging dessen Herumgetobe dermaßen auf den elbischen Senkel, dass er dem Feind des Rasierens kurzerhand eines seiner benetzstrumpften Beine stellte und Aragorn voller Elan, seine Texte wiederzufinden, unachtsam darüber stolperte und so doll auf seine empfindlicheren Kronjuwelen krachte, sodass Nienor _die Perle aus der Krone fallen_ zu hören glaubte. „So, nun mach mal ganz sachte, oh du Forstjogger mit der Lizenz zum „Allen-auf-die-Nerven-gehen"...der Zwerg mit der Delle im Schädel macht Probleme...", erklärte der Blondierte, der im Gegensatz zu Onki Elrond nie eine plüschige Haarklemme benutzte.

„Na gut...machen wir eben eine Pause, aber dass das klar ist, **Mission: Liedtexte** ist noch lange nicht abgeschlossen. Eher bekäme Arwen ein Doppelstockkinn.", stellte Aragorn klar.

„Hat sie doch schon, Elrond, der quirlige Pudelmützenfan hat es an sie weitervererbt und ihre Nachkommen werden ein dreifaches, oder gar vierfaches Kinn haben...", weissagte Nienor grinsend. „Das nenn ich dann nicht mehr Kinn, sondern Notfettlager. Oder Ersatztablett für Getränke...hey, muss doch cool sein, wenn du alles mögliche auf dein Kinn abstellen könntest und deine Hände somit anderweitig einsetzen könntest...", grübelte Aliera und ein schmutziges Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Legolas bekam allein bei dem Gedanken psychische Schweißausbrüche. „Äh...bleiben wir doch beim Thema...", murrte Aragorn und polierte sein nun fast gedritteltes Kuchenmesser gedemütigt. 

„Onki Elronds Leim hat auch schon mal besser gehalten, was?", seufzte Aliera, als sie Aragorn am Boden zerstört dasitzen sah, wie er jetzt schon mit Opi Celeborns Toupetkleber versuchte, seine geerbte Schwertimitation zusammenzupappen. „Ich glaube, den Rest hat ihm Elronds Versuch gegeben, abgebrochene Schleifchensträhnen wieder zu befestigen" Aliera nickte wissend, innerlich das Bild von Onki Elrond vor sich habend, wie er im Winter in seinem Schaukelstuhl mit Rollen dran auf der Bruchtalterrasse eingenickt war. Tja, Winter waren hart, auch in Imladris. Aliera und Maya dachten, die Eisschicht auf seiner Oberlippe wäre nur ein billiges Teil aus dem Scherzartikelladen Mordors, dessen Katalog sich Elrond immer zuschicken ließ, und hatten deswegen die Balkontür zugelassen. Als dann jedoch seine geliebten, morgendlich frisch gekämmten Augenbrauen anfingen, feine Schneekristalle zu bilden, kam das den beiden dann auch schon komisch vor. 

**Fazit:** Onki Elrond verlor an diesem Wintertag eine halbe eingeschleifte Haarsträhne und den immer in Gelb gehaltenen Zahnbelag. Der Bruchtalkleber, der schon Gandalfs Knüppel erneuerte, als Onki Elronds ehemaliger Triokopfwauwau ihn als Kauknochen benutzt hatte, war für das Unternehmen _„Haarsträhne"_letztendlich doch zu schwach und seitdem pappte das glibberige Zeug nicht mehr so, wie es sollte. 

Genauso gut hätte Aragorn Sarumans Haftcreme benutzen können, es half nichts, das Schwert blieb zerbrochen...vorerst.

Also ging Legolas seinen elbischen Yogaübungen nach, Aliera bedauerte Aragorn und Nienor wünschte sich, sie hätte doch nicht das hautenge Försterhemdchen angezogen. Und so warteten sie, bis Knut-Gimlis verhedderte Miniaturbeine den verlausbärtigten Zwerg zu ihnen trugen. Aliera holte nebenbei ihre „Mach-mal-Pause" – Brotbüchse heraus und bemerkte so ziemlich als erste, dass die Ration recht knapp ausfiel, wenn man bedachte, dass sie noch wochenlang durch die Botanik spazieren mussten, mit 2 ½ Stückchen _körnigem_ Lembasbrot _(irgendwie mussten die Elben von Lorien ja das vom letzten Winter halbvergammelte Vogelfutter verarbeiten)_ und sie überall nur Gras und Felsen umgaben. Zu einem Vegetarier würde sie sich jedenfalls nicht ummutieren lassen, dafür war sie zu sehr abgeschreckt vom Beispiel der Nazgûls. Denn Aliera hatte mal einen von diesen Kapuzinermännchen getroffen, als sie ihm jedoch das Passfoto von Onki Elrond gezeigt hatte, weil damals Personalausweise nur für Leute gedacht waren mit einem IQ über 50, um ihm zu erklären, wo sie herkam _(denn der Nazgûl gab nur staubsaugerähnliche Geräusche von sich)_, kreischte dieser erschrocken los und ritt mit einem Tempo, das jeden Blitzer in Mittelerde Überstunden verschaffte, zurück nach Minas Morgûl. 

Verstehen konnte sie das bis zum heutigen Tage nicht, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Onki auf dem Bild einen schwarzen Bademantel trug, und Mr. Nazgûl wohl befürchtete, später auch mal so auszusehen, wenn er denn weiterhin Fleisch aß. Im Grunde konnte es Aliera sowieso recht egal sein, denn die Grünfutterfans waren ja vor langer Zeit von der manuellen Klospülung der Bruinenfurt vor Bruchtal weggespült worden. Und Arwen kam sich damals ganz toll vor, nur weil sie die Kette gezogen hatte... . Die Sonne ging schon fast unter, als Knut Gimli es endlich geschafft hatte, den anderen hinterher zu robben und sein plüschig-flauschiges Bärtchen zu einem frontalen Schmutzfänger umfunktioniert wurde.

°*°*°

So durchtrainiert sie auch waren durch Sarumans Action-Trainingsparcours mit eingebauten Flammenwerfern, irgendwann ging jedem übergewichtigen transplantierte Nasen tragendem wie den Uruks die Puste aus. „Mein mordorianisches Knäckebrot setzt schon seltsam blaue Fussel an, wer von euch hat daran schon wieder mit seinem mundgerüchigen Maul dran rumgesabbert?", schnauzte Eckardt sehr erbost und befahl, den Mittelerde-Marathon für eine kleine Dienstbesprechung zu unterbrechen. „Na ich war's nicht...aber wir könnten ja trotzdem ne kleine Pause machen, mein geaknetes Gesicht bräuchte mal wieder eine gesichtsmaskenähnliche Generalüberholung", seufzte Naf-Naf und beäugte sein geschwüriges Antlitz in seinem Schminkspiegel. 

„Du solltest dich mal bei Tageslicht sehen, da sieht das Ganze viel schlimmer aus...schlimmer als Sauron, wenn er eine Bindehautentzündung am Auge hat", erwiderte Eckardt stichelnd. „Ach, schweig, Schimmelbrotessender...machen wir erst mal ein Feuerchen, angebrutzeltes Opium soll sogar noch besser schnuppern...", schlug Naf-Naf vor und kommandierte eine ganze Uruk-Hi Truppe herum, herumstehende Bäume zu fällen und ein Feuer zu entzünden. _(auch das hatte zu der saruman'schen Indianerausbildung dazugehört, sowie Lendenschurzbügeln und Schweißnackenenthaarung...wie man sieht, eine sehr komplexe Ausbildung)_

_ _

Frieder ließ derweil den armen, zugesülzten Pippin aus seinem Rucksackbuggy sinken und belästigte ihn wenigstens für 5 Minuten nicht mehr mit seinen intimen Problemchen, wie zum Beispiel seinem Keksbacktrauma, seiner Leidenschaft fürs „Saurons – Wimpernsammeln" oder einfachen Marotten wie Zehennägelkauen, etc. Demnach kann man gut verstehen, warum selbst einem fressbesessenen Hobbit wie Pippin der Appetit verging.

Merry war aus seinen süßen Pilzauflaufträumen erwacht und hatte sich zu Pippin gesellt, der aus der Wäsche guckte wie eine angebrannte Maultasche. „Was ist los mit dir, schlechte Laune? Migräne? Zehenhaarausfall?", fragte Merry ernsthaft besorgt, weil er Pippin sonst nur als bekloppten Lockenwicklersammler kannte, der stets gut drauf war und nie rummotzte wie Frodobert, nur weil der einen Ring aus dem mordorianischen Kaugummiautomaten tragen musste. „Du wurdest ja nicht als Dr. Sommerteamersatz missbraucht.", meckerte Pip und pulte an seinen Handfesseln herum, die ihn daran hinderten, sich am stoppeligen Allerwertesten zu kratzen.

„Mmh, das sind schon ein paar lustige Gesichtstätowierte...abgesehen davon, dass sie Stinkerchen abgeschossen haben, sind sie doch ganz nett zu uns...", argumentierte Merry und Pippin rubbelte sein juckendes Gesäß gegen einen am Boden liegenden Stein. „Na dann wart mal ab, bis die uns zu dem Mann mit Wischmob an der Fressluke bringen. Dort wird's sicherlich weniger lustig zugehen.", knurrte er dann und beobachtete die Uruks, wie sie professionell das Brennholz aus den Bäumen schlugen und nebenbei ihre Initialen in die Baumstümpfe ritzten, wie „Ich war hier, Eckardt M. Uglûk". Doch urplötzlich hörten die kleinwüchsigen Atomfüßigen Meckereien aus den Tiefen des unbekannten Waldes. Andauernd hörten sie Flüche wie: „Hey, ich will kein Tattoo auf meiner Rinde, du stiernackiger Klonsoldat" oder „ICH allein bestimme, wann und von wem ich amputiert werden will, haut ab, ihr Schleimscheißer aus Sarumans biologischem Zuchthaus".

„Wer ist das, Merry?", fragte Pip und spitzte die zugeschmalzten Löffel. „Das sind die Bäume, wer denn sonst? Die letzten vegetarischen Spinatwachteln Mittelerdes. Die beschweren sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Zum Beispiel als Sam sich auf eine Wurzel im Auenland gesetzt und sich seinen Blähungen hingegeben hatte, regte sich der Schnauzbaum und prügelte ihn mit seinen Ästen grün und rosa", erklärte Merry mit flüsternder Stimme.

„Na toll, da wird man mal nicht von Frieder zugeschwafelt, da tun es die Bäume...hat man denn nirgendwo seine Ruhe als Hobbygeisel?"

Merry zuckte daraufhin mit den deodorantierten Achseln und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Solange die nicht handgreiflich werden, ist mir so ziemlich alles egal", erwiderte er dann. _Noch_ konnte ihm alles egal sein... .

°*°*°

Nachdem sie das von Sam zusammengeschnitzelte Lembasmenü verdrückt hatten, machten die Hobbits erst einmal eine kleine Siesta nahe den Emyn Muil. Frodo hatte zuvor nämlich so viel in sich hineingestopft, dass ihn seine Wampe vornüberkippen ließ. Er schob es natürlich auf den Ring, der wäre viel zu schwer und würde zu Gleichgewichtsstörungen in seinem hobbitischen Nervenkostüm führen. Da kannte selbst Onki Elrond bessere Ausreden. _(wie eines Tages, als er in der bruchtal'schen Anstalt für Elben Mayas künstliche Zehennägel, welche sie benötigte, weil die Originale komischerweise immer abbrachen, wenn sie barfuß Elronds Kellertreppe unsicher machte, aus Versehen in seinem kranken Reinlichkeitsfimmel weggestaubsaugt hatte und behauptete, dass Saurons Macht zunahm, sodass schon künstliche Zehennägel in seine kleine Ritterburg gebeamt wurden. Zugegeben, dies war auch nicht sehr glaubwürdig, aber wenigstens zeigte Onki Elrond in seinem fortgeschrittenen Rentneralter noch einen Funken Kreativität)_ Aber Maya und Sam sollte das kleine Nickerchen nur recht sein. Jetzt, wo dieser fanatische Geländeläufer mit seinem Mikadoschwert und die elbische Turtelfraktion weg waren, hetzte sie wenigstens keiner.

Doch waren ihre Träume geprägt von grauenhaften Fantasien. Sam träumte von einer gepökelten Kalbszunge, die mit ihm sprach und Argumente aufführte, warum er sie besser nicht aß. Maya hatte die Vision, wie Onki Elrond in Badelatschen und gekringelten Kniestrümpfen nach Valinor segelte, ohne Aliera und ihr etwas davon zu erzählen. Frodo hatte den bescheuertsten Traum von allen. Er träumte von unserem schlagstockschwingenden Amateurbaseballer. Ja, von Gandalf, wie er seiner balrog'sche Liebschaft hinterher hüpfte und dabei sadistisch, wie nun einmal nur gebisstragende Kittelträger sein können, auf den armen Balrog eindrosch. Und vor den Gefährten hatte der alte Perversling noch behauptet, er stehe nicht auf SM-Spielchen. Dann holte der Balrog sein Peitschchen hervor und verkloppte Gandalf mit den Worten: „Siehst du, du willst es doch auch"

Aber Gandi schien es nicht so zu wollen, wie es das gehörnte Flammending wollte, denn er verfolgte eher den Gedanken, die Beziehung endgültig zu beenden. Und wenn er dafür den armen Balrog eine Kloppstocklektion erteilen musste.

Entsetzt über diesen sadistischen Traum schreckte Klein-Schielaugenfrodo auf und kreischte: „Gandalfi", sodass er auch die anderen beiden Hobbits aus ihren verkorksten Träumen aufweckte. „Uah, hast du auch so einen Müll geträumt?", fragte Sam, bleicher als Onki Iluvatars Bleiche für Weißwäsche. Frodo war nur in der Lage zu nicken. „Muss wohl am Lembas gelegen haben...Oma Galadriel hat sicherlich nun den Dreh raus, wie sie ihre gehirnmanipulierenden Psychomittel durch den Verzehr von Lembas an den Hobbit bringen kann.", ächzte Maya mit Herzrasen. „Oder es liegt ganz einfach an der Location. Wir sollten am besten nur dort schlafen, wo wir wirklich sicher sind, vielleicht war das nur eine Warnung.", philosophierte Sam. „Wie, du meinst, Onki Elrond verschleppt meine geliebten Badelatschen nach Valinor?", kreischte Maya sogleich und war einer Ohnmacht nah. Ihre Badelatschen waren, neben dem neuerworbenen Maniküreset ihr Ein und Alles. Vor vielen Jahren hatte sie die Treter für glitschige Badezimmerfliesen bei der alljährlichen Bruchtaltombola gewonnen und seither war Elrond stinkig auf sie gewesen. Denn er hatte die Lose manipuliert, um sich selbst die automatischen Hornhautraspler zukommen zu lassen, doch Maya hatte ihm sein heißbegehrtes Los stibitzt, als er Arwen den Unterschied zwischen Dumbo- und Elbenohren erklärte. Und somit gingen die Badelatschen an den Hobbit.

„Es wäre dann wohl doch besser, einen Zahn zuzulegen, werfen wir den Billigring weg, retten somit die Welt und kehren schnurstracks nach Bruchtal zurück, um Onki Elrond die Badelatschen zu entreißen. Abhauen kann er von mir aus, aber nicht mit dem einzigen Schuhwerk, das meine Füße vertragen!!!", sprach Maya und hob siegessicher die Faust in die Höhe, „Los, gehen wir durch dieses Kautschuklabyrinth und ab nach Mordor. Komplizierter als Elronds Espressomaschine kann das ja nicht sein"

Weniger begeistert vom Enthusiasmus der Kleinen folgten die anderen beiden Hobbits und gemeinsam, mit vollgeschlagenen Bäuchen und Reisekochgeschirr, machten sie sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg durch die Emyn Muil. 

°*°*°

Die Nacht war angebrochen und Boromirs Geist wurde von jeder zweiten Windböe erfasst und hin und hergeschaukelt, sodass ihm fast so kotzübel wurde, wie damals, als er mit seinem pickligen Brüderchen Faramir _(ja, Boromirs Paps war nicht so kreativ, was die Namensgebung anging, denn seinen Wachhund taufte er Kurumir) _Papa Denethors selbst zusammengekochtes Tütenessen verdrücken musste. Nein, Denethor war nicht so das Kochgenie, er verwechselte des öfteren Salz und Zucker oder Kakao mit Soßenbinder...tja, Denethor, der allein in der gondorischen Küche stand, war gefährlicher als Saurons rechter Zeh. 

Die Boromirmaterie seufzte betrübt bei dem Gedanken an seinen beknackten Vater. Wer würde jetzt, nachdem es ihn selbst nur noch im Sprayformat gab, dafür sorgen, dass er nicht total gaga wurde und sein Kleiderschrank fortan nur noch mit Zwangsjacken gefüllt war? Die Sorge um seinen beschruppten Vater, dessen größtes Hobby das Ankokeln von bestimmten Gegenständen war, intensivierte nur noch Boromirs weltlich verbliebenen Geruch und trieb ebendiesen verstärkt über die Lande, in Richtung Rohan. Das hieß: in Richtung Nienor & Co...und das wiederum hieß: in Richtung der Liedtexte... .

°*°*°

„Ihr blondierten Witzfiguren findet es wohl auch noch lustig, einem Zwerg mit Helm vorm Kopf die Beine zusammenzubinden, was?", beschwerte sich Knut-Gimli, als er endlich die ruhende Gruppe erreicht hatte und ihm vom Chorknaben Numero Uno persönlich die Schienbeinfesseln entfernt wurden. „Hey, das waren wir nicht alleine, das war Nienors Idee", redete sich Aliera raus und deutete anklagend auf die Waldläuferin, die sich im Sekundentakt am Kragen herumfummelte und kratzte.

„Mmh, egal, welcher es von eurer Teufelsbande war, ich werde mich beim Ordnungsamt in Dunland für eure Diskriminierungen beschweren!", grummelte er weiter und tastete nach Aragorns Schwerthälfte, die ja zum Blindenstock umgebaut worden war, um sich aufzurichten. Doch weg war sie. Aragorn musste schließlich sein Samuraimesserchen ganzteilig zusammenpuzzeln und da musste wohl oder übel Knut-Gimlis Gehhilfe dran glauben. „Und wenn wir dir einfach den Helm abziehen?", schlug Legolas genervt von der zwergischen Rumzickerei vor. „Könnten wir machen, wenn du einen guten Chirurgen kennst, der ihm ein neues Gesicht zusammenbastelt", entgegnete Nienor, sich noch immer scharrend wie eine Feldmaus mit Fellläusen. 

„Die schönheitschirurgischen Entwicklungen in Lorien sind sehr fortschrittlich...", warf der hellhäutige elbische Dartspieler ein und kassierte einen fragenden Blick von seinem persönlichen Reisegroupie. „...Hab ich zumindest gehört", fügte er errötet hinzu.

Noch bevor Aliera ihr Verhör in punkto Haldir und imaginären Schnippeleien an Elbengesichtern fortführen konnte, erfüllte plötzlich ein ammoniakalischer Duft die Umgebung, dass Onki Elronds gemusterte Strumpfbänder sich zusammengezogen hätten, wären sie in Kontakt mit dem Giftgas gekommen. „Was ist das? Es riecht wie...nein, das kann nicht sein", lenkte Legolas ab und sprang auf einen Felsvorsprung. „Es riecht wie _Boromir_", hauchte er entsetzt. „Wie jetzt, Boromir? Der Boromir, dem wir ein Ticket zu den Raurosfällen verpasst haben?", murmelte Nienor entsetzt und trat zu Legolas, um sich umzuschauen. Dabei wehte unerwartet eine so starke Böe, dass sie Nienors Gewand anhob und sämtliche Liedtexte Aragorns, welche zweckmäßig in ihrem Ausschnitt versteckt gehalten worden waren, buchstäblich von Boromirs Windchen verweht wurden. 

Aragorn, der zuvor noch vertieft darin war, eine försterische Rucksackinventur durchzuführen, blickte bei dem Geräusch von im Wind flatterndem Papier auf und entdeckte mit Graus, wie seine Liedtexte von Boromirs Gasen auf und davon getragen wurden. In alle Winkel Mittelerdes. Und so geschah es, dass ein Stück nordischer Kultur und waldläuferische Lehren im Bezug auf Liedtextdichtung überall im Land verbreitet wurden. Dank Boromir und seinen duftenden Gasausscheidungen gewann die Menschheit an kultureller Bildung, denn bald wurden in Rohan, Seestadt, Bree und sogar in Teilen Mordors Lieder wie „Klingelingeling hier kommt der Eiermann" gesungen.

Doch noch erkannte der Fachmann für Pappkronen nicht die positive Seite der Liedtextverwehung und am Rande eines försterischen Nervenzusammenbruchs sank er auf seine ungelenken Knie und schrie ganz Mittelerde zusammen, sodass sogar Sauron, der eigentlich eher darauf konzentriert war, seinen Augentropfen einzunehmen, weil er neuerdings an einer Entzündung des nichtvorhandenen Lids litt, überrascht sein Guckerchen nach Rohan lenkte.

„A...A...Aragorn, ich kann dir das erklären", stammelte Nienor indes und dann schwiegen alle Gefährten, abgesehen natürlich von Aragorn, der nun nie wieder seine Liedtextrezitation aufsagen konnte und deswegen schluchzte und wimmerte... .

°*°*°

_Ok, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen?! Wäre schön, wenn ihr ne Review dalassen würdet, wie ihr seht, ermutigt mich das enorm...beim 1. Chap für „Von Elben und Preiselbeeren" hatte ich **1**(!!!) ganze Review...ihr seid spitze, das wollt ich nur noch mal damit sagen ;) Kapitel 3 kommt bald, wenn ihr so fleißig weitermacht *g* (folgend Kommentar zu Reviews von Chap 1)_

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Sternenlicht:** Bitte schlag mich nicht, aber soooo leicht mach ich's Nienor nun auch wieder nicht *g* Aber bete um meine Mildtätigkeit und ein sozialeres Chap im Bezug auf die beiden wird folgen *lol* (keine Sorge, _alles_ wird gut...)

**Klein Jina: ***lol* Danke für deine Review, bin im Lob zerflossen wie Butter in ner Pfanne...*g* Ah, und btw: Das mit Preis**elb**eeren is mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen...aber es ist immer schön, zu wissen, was für aufmerksame Leser man doch hat *g*

**Ithilwen:** Meine Güte, hört sich ja an, als ob du ganz schön unter Parodieentzug standest *lol* Ich hoffe, ich kann diesen Zustand wieder wett machen ^-^

**Dracos Nova: **Aaawww, freu mich immer wider über deine Reviews, Kollegin *g* Motivationsmittel No. 1...

**Feanen:** Was wäre ich nur ohne deinen Kommentar zu meinen Chaps, treue Leserin? *Dankesknuddel*

**Kadda: **O mein Gott, dass die Story solche Fanatiker mit sich zieht hätt ich nie gedacht *lol* Freut mich aber, hoffe, du liest weiter :)

**Höllenwauwau: ***rofl* O Gott, dein Ex-Lateinlehrer hieß Eckardt? O Mann...ich sollte aufpassen, was ich hier schreibe *g* Entschuldige, dass ich Aragorn in diesem Chap etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen habe...hehe...aber wie ich schon zu Sternenlicht sagte, alles wird gut... *g*

**Naurya Firespark: **Hey, danke für das Lob, aber _deine_ Stories sind doch der absolute Wahnsinn...lach mich immer wieder scheckig *g*

**Mameha: **Stell dir vor, ich habe dein Kapitel endlich gelesen und bin mal wieder hellauf begeistert...kannst mir also Nachschub schicken, ja? *geduldig wart*

**Linthal: **Ich bin unschuldig!!!! *Heiligenschein aufsetz*

**Broken Mind: **Du hast gar keinen Grund, gelb zu werden, denn ich lach mich bei deiner Leggy Story mindestens genau so schief...wir ergänzen uns perfekt...*g* ach ja, und bald bekommst du das nächste Chap von der SW-Parodie, versprochen!!!

**Iarethirwen: **Aaaawww *ganzfestumarm* 

**Hecate: **Na, nicht eifersüchtig werden, da gibbet gar keinen Grund für...und wegen dem Gedicht: da bin ich aber beruhigt!!! ;) 

**Liebchen: **Ui, danke *verlegendreinschau*...keine Angst, die Fortsetzung wird sicherlich noch länger als Teil 1...wenn ich da allein schon an den Film denke...oje...ich habe da noch ne Menge zu tun *g*

_ _


	3. Besuch vom Kartoffelaugenmann

**A/N:** Juhu, nach einer Woche ein weiteres Update, ich bin stolz auf mich *lol* Mal sehen, ob ich weiterhin so pünktlich updaten kann, geb mir größte Mühe...und das **trotz** Schulstress! Ok, genug der selbstverherrlichenden Worte...**vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews**!!! Hab mich mal wieder sonst wohin gefreut...ehrlich, bin immer wieder baff und vollführe einen Freudentanz bei jeder einzelnen Review...ihr seid soooo einmalig lieb!!! *freu* Ok, am Kapitelende noch einmal Kommentare zu den Reviews von Chap 2...ich hoffe, Kapitel 3 ist nach eurem Geschmack, hab (fast) den ganzen Freitagnachmittag dran gesessen! Tja, diesmal leider kein Part von Stinky-Bo, aber wenigstens eine Andeutung *g*...bald kommt mehr von ihm, keine Sorge... . Genug der Vorduselei, lest, lacht und reviewt doch einfach ;)  

**Würde mich seeeehr freuen!!!**

°*°*°

**Kapitel 3: **_Besuch vom Kartoffelaugenmann _

Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber selbst Boromir hatte einen besseren Geschmack, was Schlafanzüge anging, als die Uruk-Hi Typen. Zugegeben, Boromir schien schon in einem XXL-Schlafanzug geboren worden zu sein, denn selten hüpfte der braunhaarige Nassrasurfan mit einer anderen Bekleidung durch Mittelerde. Manchmal mit vielen kleinen weißen Bäumen draufgestempelt oder dann wieder mal mit bärtigen Bärchen und anderem Kram. Und das alles nur, weil Denethor beim Klamottenkauf für seine Söhne stets seine Brille vergaß und dem schüchternen Faramir einmal sogar einen Strapshalter mitgebracht hatte, in dem Glauben, er hätte eine Krawatte gekauft. 

Wie dem auch sei, Boromir hatte nun ja nur noch _ein_ Prachtstück seiner Abschnarchbekleidung, der Rest schwamm jetzt irgendwo den Anduin entlang und wohlmöglich würde sein bekloppter Bruder mit der Angel Sonderschichten einlegen und seine Klamotten herausfischen und wie sooft auf dem gondorischen Schwarzmarkt für Billigpreise verhökern. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man transparent sein Dasein fristen musste.

Nun, zurück zu den Schützlingen unseres Hobby-DNA-Puzzlers Saruman, die immer noch eifrig beschäftigt waren, die Bäume nackig zu machen. Die eine Hälfte der Orks, aus Saurons privater Hüpfburg stammend, begann schon einmal damit, sich für die Nacht schick zu machen, was unter anderem das Entfernen von 2 ½ Tonnen Abdeckcreme beinhaltete und das allein auf den sichtbaren unerogenen Zonen des Gesichts. Einige schlüpften in ihre Pyjamas, die aber eher einem durchlöcherten Kartoffelerntesack ähnelten und ziemlich einseitig, nämlich nur mit Saurons Glotzerchen, bedruckt waren. Das war der Moment, in dem Eckardt M. Uglûk der zugesabberte Kragen platzte und er quer über den gesamten Rastplatz brüllte: „Was erlaubt ihr euch eigentlich, ihr Trottel? Wir machen hier Qualifikationsläufe für den 60. Mittelerdemarathon und keine Kaffeefahrt durch Rohan...hoch mit euch und zieht euch eure Trikots an, na los!"

Jaja, die Mittelerdemarathonläufe, die jedes Jahr durch ganz Mittelerde führten, waren immer ein ganz besonderes Ereignis, wobei die einzigen Teilnehmer orkisch oder geklonte Imitationen von Karl Dall waren. Letztere starteten natürlich für den großen Obergucker Sauron, denn die brauchten kein Dress, damit man sie erkannte. Die Klonvorlage und Inspiration kam eher daher, dass Sauron eines schönen Tages von einer bitterbösen Stinkbiene aus Mordor gestochen worden war und sein Auge zuschwoll wie Onki Elronds Nasenlöcher bei dem Genuss von Preiselbeerenkompott. 

Wie dem auch sei, nur böse, heruntergekommene und müffelige Rassen durften bei dem Joggingevent teilnehmen, denn schließlich war Zieleinlauf in Mordor. Wer da gewann und nicht orkischen Blutes war, wurde meistens angeknabbert oder bekam einen Foltergutschein im Wert von Iluvatars pinkfarbener Brotbüchse. Nicht sehr beschauliche Sachpreise also, wenn man sich das Kleingedruckte auf dem Anmeldeformular genauer durchlas.

„Von einem Eckardt wie dir lass ich mir doch nichts sagen", zischte einer der pyjamatragenden _(mit Aufdruck: „I love große, flammenumringte Guckerchen") _Orks laut und stellte sich dem bei weitem kräftiger gebauten Uglûk entgegen _(um ehrlich und auch sportlich an dieser Stelle zu sein, Saruman hatte in seinen kleinen Kloncocktail ein bisschen Anabolika untergerührt, daher war es nicht wirklich überraschend, dass seine Jungens die 100 Meter in weniger als 3 Stunden liefen)_. „Du mordorianisches Partywürstchen wagst es doch tatsächlich, dich mit mir anzulegen? Ich schnippe dir nur meinen kleinen Finger an die Stirn und du fliegst höchstpersönlich in Elronds Hobbybordelldach herein"

Onki Elrond? Der stinkige, zahngepiercte Langstreckenläufer kannte den einmalig seltsamen Onki? Wie war das nur möglich? Hatte der alte Elb wohl wieder eine seiner Affären verschwiegen...tz. Pippin meldete sich einfach zu Wort, weil ihn die Sache nun mal noch mehr interessierte, als die Frage, ob Haldir seine Plüschtangas bügelte: „Lass Onki Elrond mal schön aus dem Spiel, klar? Sonst hetzt er seinen Killerkaktus Klaus auf dich und deinen geklonten Hintern" Merry drehte sich zu seinem Sandkastenprügelkameraden und erwähnte ganz nebenbei: „Du, Pip, Klaus ist laut Aliera schon vor 20 Jahren in den Westen gesegelt, weil er Elronds Butterkeksbrei nicht vertragen hatte und seine Stacheln langsamer vertrockneten und ausfielen als Celeborns Milchzähne."

„Ihr kleinen Stinker mischt euch gefälligst nicht ein, ihr bräuchtet ja ein Podest, nur um auf Zehenspitzen stehend die Reckstange zu erreichen", stänkerte Naf-Naf plötzlich auch herum. „Hey, mal langsam, Ding mit der undefinierbaren Gesichtsmalerei...die **wahre** Größe misst man nicht in Zentimetern", rechtfertigte sich Merry und wünschte sich, er hätte sich seine Plateausandaletten mit Fußfellimitat angezogen, als die Hobbits das Hobbitkaff verlassen hatten. Denn so hätte er dem Naf-Nafigem angeberisch auf die sich bildende Glatze spucken können.

„Wie dann? In Millimetern?", geiferte der Uruk-Hi'sche Spezialist für Häkeldeckchen herum, sodass nun auch Pippin aufsprang und sich dem Kerl entgegenstellte. „Du bist ja nur neidisch auf unsere plüschig-flauschigen Füße. Nur weil du Sarumans Gummistiefel tragen musst, ist das kein Grund, uns so schief anzumachen", meckerte der Kleine mit der viel zu großen Klappe und das war letztendlich der Moment, in dem die Pyjamafans und Gummistiefelträger sauer wurden und auf die Hobbits losmarschierten, denen buchstäblich die Hände gebunden waren. 

„Hey, das ist doch kein Grund, jetzt aggressiv zu werden...Oma Galadriel kann euch sicherlich ein paar Imitathobbitfüße stricken", versuchte Merry die durch einen Lego-Stein Bausatz aus dem Düsterwald _(ja, ein imaginärer Herr Legolas hatte dieses Spielzeug für Amateurklonforscher entwickelt, ursprünglich sollte das Zeugs eher dazu dienen, abgebrochene Fingernägel zu regenerieren, aber das klappte nicht unbedingt so, wie es sich der elbische Dartfetischist vorgestellt hatte, deswegen hatte er den Bausatz an Saruman teuer verkauft und sich eine Mitglieder-Jahreskarte der düsterwäldschen Beautyfarm von dem Geld gekauft...und da sagt doch mal einer, Elben wären eitel...wie kommen die nur da drauf?)_ zusammengesetzten Stummelnasen zu beruhigen. 

„Wieso erst welche stricken lassen, wenn wir doch das Original haben können", kicherte einer der Idioten aus der letzten Reihe. „Stimmt...aber die haben sicher ein Patent darauf...", warf Naf-Naf ein. Frieder Naschkatz wurde das Gelaber über Hobbitschenkel schnell zuwider und er stellte sich beschützend vor die Abonnenten des auenländischen Kindergartens. „Ihr lasst die mal schön in Ruhe, ihr wisst genau, dass Saruman sich von denen eine hobbitische Barbiepuppe abklonen will, weil er ja nie aus seinem türmischen Schuppen herauskommt und ausgeht, um sich eine Freundin zu suchen. Er kann ja nicht ewig die 0190-er Nummern über das Palantir wählen, weil der einäugige Obermacker sich dann wieder über die hohen Rechnungen beschwert, die per Nazgûlexpress bei ihm einfliegen. Also habt Nachsicht...außerdem will ich mit dem spitznasigen Weihnachtskekse backen...ihr wisst doch, was es für einen Eklat bei der letzten Weihnachtsfeier in Barad-dûr gab, nur weil keine Schokoglasurkekse da waren", argumentierte Frieder.

„Kekse machen fett und wir wollen den Marathon gewinnen, also Kack auf den Toilettenpapierbärtigen, wir holen uns jetzt unsere Fußwärmer...", schnauzte Naf-Naf und bestätigend folgten ihm seine Randalierkumpels. 

Das Ganze wäre verdammt unangenehm und haarig für unsere hobbitischen Pilzsammler ausgegangen, hätte es nicht plötzlich einen lauten Schrei aus nächster Nähe gegeben und hätte nicht rohansches Hufgetrappel die Streiterei übertönt. „Na toll, jetzt mischen sich auch noch diese pferdegeilen Trottel ein...", seufzte Eckardt und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht mehr den Kleinwüchsigen, sondern den rohanschen Fusselfellmützenträgern. Das nutzten Merry und Pippin aus und robbten mit zusammengebundenen Händen _(Was nur eine Maßnahme gewesen war, damit sie nicht popeln konnten, versteht sich)_ von der sich raufenden Menge weg. In den Wald der herumzickenden Bäume... .

°*°*°

Es gab absolut gar nichts in Mittelerde, das finsterer war, als Aragorns Blick in dieser Nacht inmitten der Ebenen von Rohan. Nicht einmal Sarumans urwäldische Augenbrauenvegetation warf so dunkle Schatten wie Aragorns Karma. Dementsprechend unfröhlich war dann auch die Laune der anderen. Knut-Gimli hatte sich beim blindlinkischem Hinterhereiern in einem Dornengestrüpp verheddert und ähnelte nun einer Billigversion eines Stachelschweins. Er saß deprimiert auf einem Stein und versuchte vergebens, den biogenen Stacheldraht aus seinem Bart zu deportieren. Nienor saß derweil däumchendrehend neben dem liedtextlosen Förster und versuchte, die richtige Ausrede für ihr Tun zu finden. Legolas hatte sich freiwillig für die erste Nachtwache gemeldet _(obwohl eh alle zu stinkig gelaunt waren, um zu schlafen)_ und Aliera leistete ihm Gesellschaft...irgendwo hinter einem größeren Felsmassiv. Als dem aragornschen Lederbademantelträger das Gekicher zu viel wurde, meckerte er herum: „Wachablösung, Knut-Gimli, du passt jetzt auf!"

„Aber...Knut-Gimli kann genau so viel sehen, wie ein Maulwurf bei Tageslicht...", warf Nienor vorsichtig ein. „Na glaubst du, die Knubbelohrigen da drüben passen mehr auf?", knurrte er und fast sofort erhielt er eine Antwort von Legolas: „Hey, wir passen doch au...fffff...aua, das war mein Ohr...hihi" 

„Jetzt reicht's, wir ziehen weiter, sonst holen wir Sarumans Orthanc-Türsteher nie ein!", rief Aragorn laut aus und sprang majestätisch wie ein Hobbit beim Skispringen in die Lüfte. Augenblicklich schossen Legolas und Aliera hinter dem Felsen hervor und lieferten sich ein Räusperduett, natürlich knallrot wie Saurons Halloween-Kontaktlinse. _(mit der er immer zu einer ganz bestimmten Jahreszeit durch die Lande streifte und Kindern aller Rassen die Süßigkeiten abluchste...das hatte er auch mal mit Onki Elrond gemacht und es sich somit bei dem Zuckerfreak ordentlich verschissen...seither herrschten Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Mordor und Bruchtal) _Alieras Haare sahen aus, als hätte sie in eine 300 000 Volt Steckdose gegriffen und Legolas' Hals ähnelte dem eines an Masern erkrankten Menschen. „So ein Mist und ich hab die Nylonstrumpfhose meines Vaters daheim liegen lassen...hast du ein Halstuch, das du mir borgen könntest?", murmelte Legolas Aliera zu, doch sie schüttelte **schwer bedauernd** den Kopf. „Na los, gehen wir endlich, vielleicht treffen wir ja jemanden, der einen meiner Liedtexte gefunden hat", sagte Aragorn optimistisch wie eine Bartlaus, die gerade obdachlos durch die Hand eines Friseurs geworden war.

Und der Wanderverein trottete länger und länger _(länger, als es das schweinchenrosane Karnickel von der DURACEL – Werbung) _durch die grasige Landschaft Rohans, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. _(Kichern wird nicht zur Kategorie „sagen" gezählt)_ Schließlich waren sie schon so lange und planlos durch die Dunkelheit gelatscht, als schon der Morgen rosa-melange graute und Legolas wieder einmal viel zu viel da hineininterpretierte. „Eine rosa Sonne geht auf, Haldir hat sein rotes Cappie in Galadriels Weißwäsche geworfen..."

Aragorn schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und trabte weiter voran. Sie waren kaum eine Stunde bei Tageslicht unterwegs, da hatte Knut-Gimli schon wieder einen Abstand von knapp einem Kilometer zu den anderen. „Mmh...die rennen ja, als wären die peitschenden Leute von Haldirs Folterkabinett hinter denen her...", unterbrach Legolas schließlich die Stille. Er kannte den Förster schon lange Zeit und kannte so seine innige Beziehung zu den dunédainschen Relikten, aber dass er deswegen so ganztagsmufflig war, war selbst dem Elben fremd. „Warum redest du schon wieder von Haldir, hä?", meckerte Aliera schon wieder herum und knuffte ihn in die grünblättrige Seite.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht...ich erwähnte doch nur...", stammelte Legolas verlegen, steckte die Hände in die Legginstaschen und zog Kreise mit seinem Fuß in den Sand, sodass er Ähnlichkeiten mit Onki Elrond hatte, als dieser gerade mal 240 Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte und wegen seiner Mama schmollte, welche die Polaroidfotos von seinem verkariesten Gebiss überall in seiner Verwandtschaft herumzeigte. Deswegen hatte ihm Iluvatar den Süßigkeitenkonsum für die nächsten 500 Jahre verboten. Kindheitstrauma Elronds, über das er nie wirklich hinwegkam. Aliera winkte ab und stapfte grummelnd weiter. Aragorn war einmal mehr damit beschäftigt, seine Schnürsenkel zuzumachen, als unerwartet aus nächster Nähe Hufgetrappel ertönte. Schnell wie eine Nacktschnecke, deren Sensor Onki Elrond-Anwesenheit anzeigte, krabbelte der Förster in gebückter Schnürsenkelzubindhaltung zu den anderen Gefährten hinter einen dicken fetten Stein, um sich vor der unbekannten Reiterhorde zu verstecken. _(frei nach dem Motto: „1-2-3-4 Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein")_

Im Schatten des Steinchens beobachteten die Gefährten, wie der Ausrittverein Rohan e.V. die Ebene passierte. Sie waren schon fast vorbei, als plötzlich einer der Reiter rief: „Und eins und zwei und: _Alle Pferde sind scho-on daaa, alle Pferde, alleee_"

Entsetzt sprang Aragorn daraufhin hervor und schrie ohne nachzudenken: „Das heißt **Vögel**! Alle **Vögel** sind schon da, ihr Reiter von Rohan!" Legolas verdrehte die himmelblauen Äuglein und seufzte, folgte dann aber dem Hobbyförster, ebenso wie Nienor und Aliera, damit der arme Kerl nicht wie der riddermarksche Dorftrottel herumstand. Am Horizont konnte man schon Knut-Gimlis eifrig hechelnde Silhouette erkennen, als der reitende Chor kehrtmachte und auf Aragorn zuritt. In null Komma nichts _(schneller als Onki Iluvatar, wenn er aus der Badewanne sprang, wenn das Telefon klingelte)_ umringten die Pferdefreunde die 4 Gefährten. Ein Großkotz fing die Plauderei zunächst recht höflich an: „Was machen 2 Menschen und 2 Elben in der Riddermark? Und warum zum Teufel nimmst du dir das Recht heraus, unseren Gesang zu kritisieren, Unrasierter?"

„Weil ich Inhaber des Originalliedtextes bin, du Kunstvergewaltiger!", stritt Aragorn herum, sodass der komische Kauz auf dem Pferd, der ein Haarteil an seinem Reithelm montiert hatte, knurrend von seinem Gaul sprang und näher zu den Gefährten herantrat.

„Wie ist dein Name, Angeber?", muffelte der Anführer des Trupps.

Und dann war er da: Knut-Gimli, der durch seine Unfähigkeit zu sehen recht hilflos durch die Gegend gestapft war, taumelte sichtlos gegen einen der zahlreichen Pferdeärsche, sodass das Hottehü einen halben Herzkaspar erlitt und mit seinem Herrchen durchging. „Lasst mich durch, lasst mich durch", murrte der Kleine herum und tastete sich voran. „Und was ist das nun wieder für ein Helmchen?", fragte der verzweifelnde Chef der Mannschaft. „Nenn mich nicht Helmchen, du...mmh...ich seh dich zwar nicht, aber du bist bestimmt potthässlich", knurrte Knuterich gereizt. „Stimmt", murmelte Legolas amüsiert und kassierte einen strafenden Blick des Strähnchenträgers. „Ich könnte ihm die Birne zerdrücken wie die Birne einer Fliege", schnaufte Chefchen und Legolas zog gereizt seinen Bogen und legte einen Dartpfeil mit plüschiger Federdekoration auf. „Niemand, abgesehen von unserem Kloppstockschwinger, _möge Iluvatar ihm gnädig sein_, hat das Recht, Knut-Gimli eine überzuziehen", knurrte Legolas böse und augenblicklich zogen die Reiterfreunde ihre langen Lanzen und richteten diese auf die menschlich-elbische Seite. _(jedoch konnte man bei denen nicht unbedingt sagen: So wie die Lanze des Mannes, so sein Johannes) _ 

„Lenkt mal nicht vom Thema ab, wo sind meine Liedtexte?", meckerte Aragorn und schob lässig die Hiebwaffen beiseite. „Ihr seid eine komische Sippe", bemerkte der immer noch grummelige Boss. „Und du hast ne komische Frisur, **Lodenbob**", erwähnte Aliera. Dann nahm der Mann seine Mütze ab und präsentierte seinen Friseurunfall. Seine Geheimratsecken nahmen fast seinen ganzen Kopf ein, die Stirn schien einer Herdplatte zu gleichen, auf der man Spiegeleier hätte brutzeln können und den Gefährten stockte der Atem vor lauter Entsetzen. 

„Ich bin Eomér"

„Nicht Eoweniger?", stichelte Nienor, doch Aragorn deutete ihr, sich zurückzuhalten. „Wer hat dir das angetan, Kumpel?", fragte Legolas mitleidig, denn er wusste, wie hart es war, kostbare Kopfbehaarung zu verlieren. „Eine Herde Uruk-Hi haben wir gestern Nacht verfolgt und fertiggemacht...blöderweise hatte der eine einen Flammenwerfer", erzählte Eomér. „Uruk-Hi?", machte Aragorn mit weit geöffneten Augen, „Hatten die ein paar Liedtexte dabei?" Eomér schüttelte den sekundärbehaarten Kopf betrübt und murmelte: „Wir konnten keine des Nachts ausfindig machen...aber diese hier haben wir in unser Asylantenheim geweht bekommen", erklärte Eomér und überreichte Aragorn die Texte von „Alle **Vögel** sind schon da" und „Hoch auf dem gelben Wagen". Dann fuhr er fort: „Wir haben alle getötet und die Kadaver aufgestapelt...leider ist keine Pyramide draus geworden...na ja...die liegen da drüben" Er deutete auf ein qualmendes Eck ganz in der Nähe und setzte dann wieder seine Mütze auf. 

„Was ist mit Hobbits, habt ihr Hobbits gesehen?", fiel Nienor nebenbei noch ein und Eomér, der schon auf seinem mittelhohen Ross saß, verzog das Gesicht: „Hobbits was? Kann man das essen?"

Aragorn winkte geschwind ab, noch immer fröhlich darüber, 2 seiner Schmuckstücke wiederzuhaben und sagte: „Nicht so wichtig..."

Ein wenig verwirrt nickte Eomér nur und pfiff 2x mal kurz, sodass 2 gelangweilte Hottehüs herbeigetrottet kamen. „Das sind _„Hast-du-Fell"_ und _„A-rottig"_, nehmt sie...mögen sie euch mehr Glück bringen als ihren vorhergehenden Chefs." Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und ritt mit seinen Kumpels in Richtung Norden.

Als nichts als eine Staubwolke mehr von ihnen zu sehen war, standen die 5 ratlos beieinander. „Und was jetzt?", fragte Aliera. „Mal sehen, ob bei dem Stapel ein paar Texte liegen...und wenn nicht...", begann Aragorn, wurde aber abrupt von Legolas unterbrochen: „Gehen wir zurück nach Lorien?" Ein böser Blick von Aliera ließ ihn jedoch verstummen... .

°*°*°

Stundenlang stiefelten die Ungestiefelten nun schon durch die Emyn Muil. Nachdem sie sich etwa 38x verlaufen hatten und 4x beim Erklimmen eines Hügels heruntergekullert waren, beschlossen die Hobbits mit schicksalsträchtigem Ring, ein Nickerchen einzulegen.

Doch vorher erzählten sie sich noch Gruselgeschichten am improvisierten Lagerfeuer. „Kennt ihr die Geschichte vom Kartoffelaugenmann?", begann Maya mit mysteriöser Stimme. Sam schüttelte mit knurrendem Magen den Kopf und erwiderte: „Hey, nicht vom Essen reden, klar?" Maya seufzte , fuhr dann aber ungeniert fort: „Man sagt, er streift noch immer durch diese Lande und verfolgt den Einen oder Keinen Ring...man sagt, er ginge über Leichen, um ihn zurückzubekommen" Frodo bekam Herzrasen und schielte bedrohlich, wimmerte: „Na wenn das so ist, geb ich das Ding gleich wieder Sauron zurück...denn zu jedem Auge gehört ein Augenring" Ängstlich fummelte der Hobbit an seinem Ring herum, doch Sam konnte ihn daran hindern, das Teil aufzustecken. „Ist doch nur ne Geschichte, Frodo, also mach dir mal nicht ins Holzfällerhemd. Erzähl weiter, Maya, wieso nennt man den so?"

„Weil er Augen wie ne Kartoffel hat, du Dummbeutel", ächzte Maya abfällig, doch kehrte sehr schnell zu ihrer unheimlichen Erzählweise zurück: „Man sagt, er hat nur einen Ledertanga an und sonst nichts...und wenn man dreimal laut ruft **Kartoffelaugenmann**, so kommt er und wird ewig an den Socken seines Rufers kleben"

„Na da können wir ja froh sein, dass wir keine Socken tragen", grinste Sam vergnügt und richtete sein Schlaflager her. Frodos Augen traten schockiert hervor und Maya tätschelte ihn tröstend: „Mach dir mal keine Platte, ist doch nur ne Geschichte, frei erfundener Quatsch...hab ich von Onki Elrond gehört...und der erzählt ja bekanntlich nur Mist...was ist, willst du Beweise?", murrte sie, als Frodo nicht den erwünschten, beruhigten Eindruck auf sie machte und er langsam nickte. „Na meinetwegen...also: _Kartoffelaugenmann, Kartoffelaugenmann, Kartoffelaugenmann_!!! So, und nachdem ich mich nächtlich bis auf die Gummiknochen blamiert habe, will ich in Ruhe schlafen...Frodo, du bist manchmal echt überempfindlich!"

Mit diesem letzten Seufzer legte sich Maya nieder, genau wie Frodo und Sam. Doch keiner von den Dreien ahnte wirklich, dass Onki Elrond keinen Quatsch erzählt hatte...denn der Kartoffelaugenmann _(aka Gollum)_ war gerufen worden und als die Hobbit schon tief und fest schliefen, saß er schon hinter einem Felsen und beobachtete sie. Man hörte ihn in der Finsternis murmeln: 

_„Iccccccccccchhhhh habeeee keine Kartoffffffelaugen, scheißßßß elbissssscccheee Namenverdreher "_

°*°*°

_Und? Ich hoffe, das Chap hat euch gefallen?! Und noch einmal muss ich euch meinen Dank aussprechen...cool, wäre natürlich froh, wenn **alle** Leser reviewen würden *g*...aber ich will mich hier nicht beschweren, im Gegenteil, ich bin soooo happy, ihr macht mich zum glücklichsten aller Stoffpferde *knutscha*...ok, wie versprochen, zu euren Reviews:_

**Dracos Nova: **Hihi, danke für deine knuffige Review, freu mich immer wie ein Honigkuchenstoffpferd...na bitte, sag ich doch, einfach versuchen und es klappt von allein, eure Story find ich superlustig, ich hoffe, es gibt bald ein Update!?

**Liebchen:** Mein Dankesausspruch ist sehr wohl berechtigt *g* Freue mich schließlich über jede kleine Review, so natürlich auch über deine! Onki Elli *lol* Das nenn ich ultimativ abgekürzt…hehe…ich hoffe, du bleibst an der Story dran? Würd mich auf jeden all freuen :)

**Feanen: ***lol* das war ja echt n Roman von ner Review! Ähm...wann habt ihr denn Giftblätteralarm? Meine gibbet erst in 2 Wochen, daher wusste ich nicht so recht, wann du dringend ne Lebertrandosis brauchtest *sorry* Ich hoffe, die kommt nicht zu spät und kann dich n bissl aufheitern! Ich hoffe, es gibt bald wieder was von deinem Balrog Bob zu lesen :)

**Klein Jina: **Hihi, ja, ich lasse den Förster gern ein bissl leiden...aber das wird schon, so weit lass ich es nicht kommen, dass er in die bruchtalsche Irrenanstalt muss, keine Sorge *g*

**Sternenlicht: **Verlasse dich ruhig auf mich, Nienor wird's vielleicht schon noch hinbekommen *g* *fiesgrins*...yo, war ne seeeehr inspirierende Woche, Dank des brüderlichen Staubsaugens...hehe...richte deinem Bruder Dank aus, auch wenn er's zu 99% nicht verstehen wird! *ganzdollknuddel* 

**Kadda: ***lol* Was für ein Lob! *sich verbeug*...natürlich wird weitergeschrieben, der 2. Teil is noch lang *und mir wachsen graue Haare bei dem Gedanken, dass ich erst beim Rohirrim-Meeting bin...seufz* Aber das wird schon...mit deinen Reviews *g* *freu*

**Naurya Firespark: **O Gott, ich fürchte, deine geniale Olympiastory hat mich inspiriert! Is aba nix kopiert...jedenfalls jetzt nicht, dass ich wüsste...*grübel* ok...ähm, ja, also ich kann kaum deine Updates erwarten, will mich endlich wieder schimmlig lachen!!! *knuddel*

**Holyfree: **Juhuuu, du liest auch die Fortsetzung? *in die Hufe klatsch* Hihi, stimmt, bei so viel Blödsinn hilft echt nix mehr! Danke für deine Review!!!

**Jelly: ***lol* Besser spät als nie, sag ich immer! Hihi, liest du meine Kapitel immer in Info? *rofl*...genial...kann ich bei uns an der Schule gar nicht machen, weil alle Computer mit dem des Fachlehrers verbunden sind und er immer weiß, wo wir gerad herumsurfen! Hehe, na ja, dankäää wie immer für deine herrliche, mir die Lachtränen in die Augen treibende Review!!! *knuddel*

**Höllenwauwau: **Ei, coole Idee mit der CD...mmh...du bringst mich immer auf Ideen, meine Muse *g* Hatte schon von einer Freundin den Vorschlag bekommen, „Von Elben und Preiselbeeren" hörspielmäßig aufzunehmen, aber uns fehlt die nötige Ausrüstung und außerdem würde das ganze eh in einer Blödelorgie enden...hihi... . Sorry wegen Aragorn, aber dem geht's bald wieder besser, versprochen!!! *knuddel*

**Iarethirwen: **Boah, das neue Chap von „Hoffnungslos" find ich so was von genial! Toll geschrieben, wie ich dir ja schon reviewt hab! Danke für deinen lieben Kommentar zu dieser Trottelstory hier *lol* *liebumarm* 

**Hecate: **Na sicher bleib ich bei deiner Story dran, aber werde **du **erst mal richtig gesund!!! Danke für die liebe Review!!

**Ronny vom Trio Infernale: **Ei, cool, noch eine vom lustigen Trio, die hier vorbeischaut! Fühl mich geehrt!!! Eure Story ist so was von lustig, wie ich Nova schon schrieb, kann ich kaum n Update erwarten! Genial!!! Ach ja, und danke auch für den Kommentar zum 1. Teil der Story!!!

**Isis Noreia: **Hihi, vielen lieben Dank, freu mich immer, wenn ich jemanden zum Lachen bringen kann *g* 


	4. Vorsicht, bissiger Hobbit!

**A/N: **In diesem Kapitel setze ich mich mit traumatischen Kindheitserlebnissen auseinander, als ich eines Nachts mit meinem Bruderherz in einem Zimmer schlafen musste und er geschnarcht hat wie ein Elch mit Schnupfen...muss ich mehr dazu sagen? *lol*...ok, also, wieder einmal 1000-facher Dank an alle Reviewer, ihr lasst die Sonne für mich scheinen :)...dafür gibt's mal wieder Kommentare zu jeder Review am Ende des Kapitels...und einen Boromir-Part in diesem Kapitel...also, lest und reviewt doch bitte *g* *knuddeltalle*

°*°*°

**Kapitel 4: **_Vorsicht, bissiger Hobbit!_

„O beim heiligen Valarbimbam, der schnarcht ja, als wäre seine Nasenhöhle eine Tiefgarage mit doppelter Einfahrt...", nörgelte Maya mitten in der Nacht herum und schleuderte mit ihrem zusammengestrickten Pilzkräuterkissen um sich, um Sam, der keinen Schnarchmotivationslehrer benötigte, um ordentlich loszusägen, wachzurütteln. „Lass es sein, der würde nicht einmal aufwachen, wenn ihm Sauron in den Gehörgang rülpste", weissagte Frodo und so verschlafen ähnelte er einem mit Semmelbrösel gefüllten Knödel mit haariger Beilage. Mayas Magen knurrte bei diesem Gedanken besonders unauffällig laut, sodass das Brubbeln und Brabbeln in ihrem hobbitischen Verdauungstrakt beinahe Sams Schnarcharie übertönte und das Geräusch an den eckigen und pappkartonierten Felsen der Emyn Muil widerhallte. 

„Mmh...meinst du, dass ihn etwas von Onki Elronds Chilipaste zum Aufwachen bewegen könnte?", grinste die feminine Hobbitabteilungsleiterin sadistisch und rollte die Tube Chilipaste in ihrer enthaarten Hand herum. „Ich glaub nicht, dass das wirkt. Sam ist ein abgehärteter Profischnarcher, der sägt sogar weiter, wenn man ihm die Nasenflügel mit Onki Elronds giftgrünen Haarspangen zuklemmt...glaub mir, ich hab alles schon versucht...", seufzte der Umringte mit Maultaschenaussehen und hielt sich die entschmalzten Öhrchen zu.

„Hey, Frodo, einen Versuch ist es doch wert...das Zeug ist schärfer als Boromirs Achselschweiß."

„Maya, wir wollen ihn aufwecken, nicht umbringen", rief Frodo sogleich entsetzt aus. „Ach, hab dich doch nicht so. Vergiss einmal deinen hobbitischen Freundschaftsinstinkt und lass deiner psychosomatischen Schadenfreude freien Lauf. Glaub mir, es ist nicht gut, solche Gefühle zu unterdrücken!", quasselte und argumentierte Maya. „Außerdem", fügte sie feierlich hinzu, „ist der Sumohobbit daran schuld, dass wir mit Haldirs Planschboot fast gekentert sind!"

„Aber er wird dann sicherlich bitterböse mit uns sein und sein samweis'scher Zorn wird über uns kommen wie über Elrond der Haarausfall", prophezeite der auf natürliche Weise Gedauerwellte und versteckte seine Glupschaugen hinter seinem rosa Kuschelhasen, den er aus Haldirs Plüschtiersammlung hatte mitgehen lassen. „Nein, wir sagen ihm, dass der Kartoffelaugenmann ihm das angetan hat...Frodo, sei kein weichgekochtes Pilzsouffle mit Creme Freche als Beilage...", tadelte Maya und verfiel in einen posttraumatischen Sabberanfall, als sich ihr Hunger - Gen zu Wort, oder besser, zum Knurren meldete. 

„Hör auf, von **dem** zu reden, da sträuben sich ja meine all meine Haare", wimmerte Frodo und vergrub fast sein ganzes Gesicht in dem im Feinwaschgang durchgeschleuderten Hasen. _(Die Tatsache war belustigend, dass Frodo, wenn ihm denn wirklich alle Haare zu Berge gestanden hätten, eher einer Fusselrolle als einem verängstigten Hobbit glich)_ „Da hat ja Opi Celeborns ausgeleierter Turnschuh mehr Mumm in den Schnürsenkeln als du in den Knochen", beschwerte sich Miss Wuschelkopf laut, während sie die Tube aufdrehte und Anstalten machte, Sam das feuerrote, von Onki Elrond selbst zusammengemanschte _(ja, Elrond liebte es, seine kleine Giftsammlung höchstpersönlich zu ergänzen und nannte sein willkürliches Zusammenschütten von Biomüll und 1000 Jahre überlagerten Nahrungsmitteln doch tatsächlich Kochkunst)_ Chilizeug in die Atemwege zu kippen. 

Doch just in dem Moment, in dem das verheißungsvolle Chilizeug im Plasmaformat Sams Zustand des Dauerschnarchens beenden sollte, packte Frodo die Tube, um sie, wie er es im „Erste oder Zweite – hauptsache nicht zu spät - Hilfe Lehrgang" in Bree gelernt hatte, dem Hobbitmädel zu entreißen und schlitterte dabei auf seiner glattrasierten Fußsohle aus, presste aus rein Fußfell'schem Reflex auf die Tube und das Zeug, das roter war als Saurons Eyeliner, wurde in einer Fontäne herausgequetscht, sodass sämtliche Felsen in der Umgebung besudelt wurden. Nur Sam bekam nichts ab und schnarchte gemächlich weiter. _(Oma Galadriel wäre froh gewesen, einen solchen Schnellschnarcher neben sich in der Mallornhängematte liegen zu haben, denn Opi Celeborn benötigte für einen Schnarchzug schon einmal eine ganze Nacht) _

„Na toll, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viel Falschgeld der Elb mit der dauergewellten Stirn dafür hingeblättert hat?", wetterte Maya wütend los und hätte er nicht den heißbegehrten Vorrat an Kamelhodenchips in seinem Thermo-Unterhemd aus Mithril _(Ja, auch Zwerge konnten tatsächlich häkeln, aber meistens verhedderten sie sich mit ihren Wollbärten in den Maschen. Das sah dann auch dementsprechend antiprofessionell aus, sodass nur Unterhemden und keine Klamotten, die „drüber" getragen wurden, in den Tiefen der Wollberge in den Wollhöhen nahe der Touristenmetropole Bruchtal gehäkelt wurden. Auf grausame Weise musste den meisten häkelbegeisterten Hütchenträgern der Bart amputiert werden, weil sie sich in ihrem Elan buchstäblich zu tief in die Affäre hineinverstrickt hatten und entweder für den Rest ihres haarigen Lebens als erstes zwergisches Bartunterhemdenmodell herumlaufen mussten oder ihnen ihre Zwerglichkeit geraubt wurde)_

gebunkert, so hätte sie es ihm höchstpersönlich _(und wohl auch höchsterfreut) _vom Miniaturleib gerissen.

Bevor der schmucke Hobbit etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen konnte, ertönte ein grässliches Zischen _(ja, noch grässlicher als das Zischen, wenn Opi Celeborn durch eine seiner Milchzahnlücken atmete)_ und eine fast nackige, nur spärlich mit einem Lambadabikinihöschen bekleidete Figur sprang hinter einem vollgekleckerten Felsen hervor. 

„Scheißßßeee, dasss issst sooo ssssschaaarf, wir hasssen Pfefferzusatzzzz in Cccchilliiissssoßßße", quäkte der anscheinend FKK-freudige Nudist mit tränenden Augen. „Das ist der Kartoffelaugenmann, meine Fresse, warum heißt er nicht Atomkartoffelaugenmann?", wimmerte Frodo entsetzt und versteckte sich hinter Maya, die selbst ein Gesicht machte, als hätte ihr gerade jemand offenbart, dass Onki Elrond doch kein Stirnwellenimplantat hat. „Er hat normalerweise nicht solche sauron'schen Äuglein, das kommt nur davon, weil du ihm Elronds Chilipaste ins Gesicht geschmiert hast", klagte sie den unbeschuhten Hobbit an. 

„Aber nur, weil ich verhindern wollte, dass du Sams vollgelocktem Haar eine Rottönung verpasst, wie stellst du dir das vor, wenn wir erst mal in Mordor sind und er mit grell leuchtenden Haaren durch die Gegend spaziert...da könnten wir uns ja gleich ne Rundumleuchte auf den Kopf schnallen", verteidigte Ringinhaber Frodo sein Tun. „Mit der Pumuckltarnung wäre er nie und nimmer entdeckt worden.", stritt sich Maya weiter mit ihm herum und Gollum aka Kartoffelaugenmännchen glotzte nur unwissend mit entzündeten Äuglein _(ja, noch schlimmer als das von Sauron, wenn er mal wieder durch eine Bindehautentzündung optisch Feuer und Flamme war) _drein.

„Habt ihr mal ein Tassschentuuuuch?", zischte Gollum, der vor lauter Tränen in den Augen ein sambatanzendes Nashorn im rosa Baströckchen nicht von Opi Celeborn hätte unterscheiden können. Da die streitenden Fußenthaarungscremevertreter scheinbar jedoch keine Notiz mehr von ihm nahmen, entschloss sich der Nackedei dazu, das schnarchende Beinhahe-Opfer von unfreiwilligem friseurtechnischem Übergriff nach Taschentüchern abzutatschen.

Mit seinen langen dürren Fingern, mit denen er sich wohl das Gehirn _(wenn er denn eines gehabt hätte)_ hätte herauspopeln können, fummelte er in Sams Westen- und Karohosentaschen herum, doch alles, was er fand, war ein angekatschtes Stück Lembas und eine Plastikfigur aus der mordorianischen Kaugummiautomatenserie mit dem malerischen Namen **„Dunkle Herrscher von A bis Z"**. Letzteres steckte sich Gollum schnell in seinen Baumwollschlüpfer, denn die Figürchen waren echte Unikate. Doch wenn es um seine Spielfiguren ging, verstand Sam keinen Spaß und unterbrach abrupt seine Schnarchorgie, um sich entsetzt aufzurichten und auf Gollum einzudreschen als wäre dieser ein unpaniertes Schnitzel. „Gib sofort _Melkor_ wieder her, den hat mir mein Brieffreund aus Minas Morgûl zugeschickt!", schrie Sam laut herum, sodass sich Maya und Frodo von ihrem vorehelichen Streit abwandten und erstaunt den sonst so schweigsamen Gamdschie musterten.

„Mein Sssschaaaatzzzzz", japste Gollum unter Sams erdrückenden Bierbauchgewicht und grub seine popeligen Finger in den hobbitischen Wanst, um ihn von sich zu schieben. „Nein, meiner, gib ihn her, du teiltoupettragender Bastard", knurrte Sam, doch als Gollum immer noch nicht seine Hand in den eigenen Schlüpferbereich wandern ließ, biss ihm Sam, wütend wie ein Ochse auf Ecstasy, in den rechten Mittelfinger.

Augenblicklich kreischte Gollum herum wie Sauron unter der Dusche und bevor der beleibte Hobbit erneut seine zahngeseideten Beißerchen unter Beweis stellen konnte, ging Frodo, samt Plüschhasi, dazwischen. „Hört auf und habt euch sofort wieder lieb, hört ihr?", murmelte Frodo schüchtern und Maya verdrehte die Augen. „So geht das nicht", rief sie dann, als Sam, Frodo ignorierend, Gollum in den Schritt greifen wollte, um seine Kaugummiautomatenfigur zurückzuerobern. „Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmen könnt, bekommt ihr nichts zu Weihnachten, **basta**", drohte Maya mit düsterer Stimme und knuffte Sam in die gut gepolsterten Rippen. „Jetzt gebt euch die Hände und lasst den Schweinskram, wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen", fuhr sie dann fort. Gollum gab dem Hobbit zwar die Hand, doch seine verbeulten Augen funkelten bedrohlich wie Oma Galadriels Intimpiercing bei Nacht. Nach dieser mehr oder weniger wirkungsvollen Aussprache, ergriff Frodolinchen das Wort: „Gollum, gibt's die Figürchen noch in Mordor oder haben die schon wieder ne andere Sammelserie?"

„Die gibt'ssss noch, jaaaa, die gibt'ssss noch", nickte der Exhibitionist und hoppelte eifrig voran. „Kommt mit, Hobbitse, wir führen euch zur Kaugummifigurenmetropole, ja, dasss machen wir..." 

„Cool, da kann ich meine Sammlung vielleicht auch noch vollständig kriegen", rief Frodo begeistert aus und folgte Gollum. „Aber...Frodo...was ist mit dem Ring? Sollten wir den nicht erst mal kaputtmachen?", warf Maya ein wenig irritiert und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger ein.

„Maya, ein Hobbit muss Prioritäten setzen", entgegnete Frodo und deutete ihr und Sam, dem nackten, wortwörtlichem Langfinger und ihm selbst zu folgen, was sie dann aber recht widerwillig taten.

°*°*°

Boromir schwebte, mit etwas Verspätung, weil er sich noch ein Vanilleeis in einem rohanschen Dörfchen, das niedergefackelt und bevölkerungsmäßig gesehen entleert worden war, geklaut hatte, den anderen hinterher. Das wiederum war verhältnismäßig wieder einmal unfair ihm gegenüber, weil der Nörgelverein um Aragorn **a)** nun gehufte Unterstützung hatte und **b)** nicht auf den gasförmigen Sohn gondorischer Wahnsinniger gewartet hatte. Aber er wollte sich ja mal nicht beschweren, denn von seinem etwas zwangsjackenbedürftigen Papi war er schon Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Zum Beispiel als Denethor ihm aus Frust wegen einer Bügelfalte in seinem Lieblingsjogginganzug 12-jährigen Hausarrest verpasste. _(Aus dieser gesellschaftlichen Zeit der Abstinenz konnte man daher auch Boromirs stinkiges Verhalten schließen)_

Wie dem auch sei, die geistige Hülle des Schildchenträgers von Minas Tirith flatterte über die Sturmebenen von Rohan und Boromir, buchstäblich hin- und hergerissen, verlor komplett die Orientierung. Dieser Zustand hob sich jedoch fast von alleine auf, als ihm Eomér mit seinen Ponyreitern entgegenfegte und wohl gerade abzulästern schienen. „Habt ihr den Blonden gesehen? Der sah ja auch aus, als hätte er ne Karotte im Hintern stecken. Die Kaffeefahrten durch unser Land werden von immer seltsameren Kreaturen durchgeführt", meckerte einer und Boromir traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: _„Aha, sie reden von Legolas..."_

Wenn er also den wildgewordenen Winnetou-Hippies mit vierbeinigem Untersatz weiter zuhörte, konnte er eventuell herausfinden, wo sich seine Wandergenossen gerade wieder herumtrieben... .

°*°*°

„Warum muss ich gehen, wenn ihr reiten dürft?", beschwerte sich indes Knut-Gimli theatralisch und schwang in seiner Gefühlswallung wild mit seiner Axt herum, sodass er beinahe Legolas' schöne, lothlorische Hosenträger gekappt hätte. „Weil _„Hast-du-Fell" _allergisch auf herumstänkernde Klobrillenvollpullerer reagiert", warf Legolas trocken ein und ging weiterhin seiner Beschäftigung des sekundären Meditierens nach. _(Diese Fähigkeiten hatte er sich durch Opi Celeborn angeeignet. Denn dieser hatte ihm einst auf die Frage hin wie er es mit solch einer psychisch labilen Freizeithexe wie Galadriel länger als 5000 Jahre aushalten konnte, geantwortet: „Meditation. Deine körperliche Hülle ist anwesend, doch geistig schaltest du ab. Entspannt den Geist und wirkt wie aufgebrühtes Opium")_

„Dann würde der Gaul doch auch dich herunterwerfen, blonder Fatzke", grummelte Knuterich. „Also bei mir reitet niemand mit, abgesehen von meinen Liedtexten...sie könnten durch faltige Gesäße zerknittert werden", stellte Aragorn sofort klar und streichelte das vergilbte Papier seines Erbstückes liebevoll. 

„Pöh, nur weil du dir gern Möchtegernkronen aus Pappmaschee bastelst und damit den großen Macker markierst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du unser Boss bist...", knurrte Nienor, noch immer böse auf Aragorns schauspielerische Interpretation der beleidigten Leberwurst. „Also Aliera und ich brauchen ein Pferd für uns allein, das steht schon mal fest", grinste Legolas schmutzig wie Sarumans Orthanc-Wischmob. „Wieso? Ihr Schmalärsche könnt euch ruhig mal dünn machen", polterte Knut-Gimli blind vor Wut herum.

„Genau, eure Knutschorgien könnt ihr auf die Nacht verschieben, damit wir dieses Elend nicht erblicken müssen", giftete Nienor herum. „Hey, jetzt reicht's aber, ihr Schnarchnasen, kommt mal auf den grasigen Teppich und motzt hier nicht so herum", mischte sich Mr. Schlichter Aragorn ein. Knut-Gimli braucht nen Blindenführer, solange ihn sein Helm in den Zwerg in der eisernen Maske verwandelt. Und da du mir sowieso noch Rechenschaft schuldest, liebste Nienor, wirst du mit ihm gehen", bestimmte Aragorn und schwang sich auf _„A-rottigs" _ Rücken. Aliera streckte der gefrusteten Forstförsterin die halbelbische Zunge elegant entgegen und ließ sich von Legolas auf den weißen Gaul hieven. 

Widerworte brachten hier nichts und deshalb trottete Nienor, mit Knut-Gimli am Rockzipfel hängend, den reitenden Gefährten hinterher zum Häufchen der aufgestapelten Uruk-Hi Schwachköpfe. 

Die Hobbyinfanterie benötigte natürlich viel mehr Zeit als die berittene Truppe der Möchtegern-Weltretter, doch schon aus einer 3 Meilen Entfernung zu dem Räucherhäufchen roch es so, als ob Boromir sich 100-fach geklont und dort niedergelassen hätte. Aragorn faulte bei dem Gestank fast der 300-Tage Bart ab, den er seit seiner Geburt tragen zu pflegen schien. Legolas goldene Härchen ringelten sich zusammen, sodass er gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Galadriel hatte, wenn sie Lockenwickler bis zum Haaransatz reingedreht hatte. _(das tat sie alle 150 Jahre, um mit ihren Kunstlöckchen vor Elrond anzugeben, der schon jahrhundertelang krampfhaft versuchte, sein von Onki Iluvatar mit einem Bügeleisen glattgebrutzeltes Haar lockiger und fluffiger werden zu lassen, was ihm aber nicht einmal mit einer Dauerwelle gelang. Daher hatte er auch Bilbo zu sich ins Altersheim holen lassen – wenn der erst mal den Löffel abgab, konnte er ihm sicherlich unbemerkt das frohlockige Haar entfernen und auf seine Kopfhaut transplantieren lassen)_

Aragorn hüpfte königlich von seinem geleasten Ross und eilte geschwind zum dampfenden Stinkehaufen. Aus der Mitte ragte eine rohansche Lanze empor, auf der ein Uruk-Hi Kopf gesteckt war. Es handelte sich hierbei traurigerweise um das Haupt des diplomatisch veranlagten Frieders. Für ihn hatte es sich erst mal ausgenaschkatzt. Wie ein besessenes Trüffelschwein durchkämmte Aragorn den Humushügel, doch er sollte keinen seiner Liedtexte finden. Mittlerweile hatte sich sogar die eckig-ohrige Vereinigung von ihrem Pferdl geschwungen und sich zu dem verzweifelten Waldspaziergänger gesellt.

„Heul nicht so herum, siehst du irgendwo Liedtextasche?", sagte Legolas streng und Aragorn hob sein verheultes Haupt um sich sicherheitshalber noch einmal umzuschauen. „Nee, aber...aber...mmh...", winselte er weiter und schnaubte in seinen Bart. 

Angewidert davon, aber noch längst nicht abgeschreckt _(denn sein Papa war auch ein wenig ordinär veranlagt, sodass Legolas in dieser Richtung abgehärtet war)_ trat der elbische Schönheitsköniginanwärter zu seinem langjährigen Kumpel, um ihn tröstend das Händchen auf die Schulter zu legen. „Die werden schon irgendwo herumflattern...und solange Sauron nicht rumzickt und die Welt in eine zweite Dunkelheit hüllt, können wir ja nach den Texten suchen", meinte er beschwichtigend. „Legolas hat recht", stimmte Aliera zu, „lass den verlausten Kopf nicht hängen, wir finden sie schon wieder"

Getröstet und von neuem ermutigt sprang der heroische Schwertsplitterträger auf und rief laut aus: „Bei Iluvatar und seiner Weißwäsche, wir werden die Liedtexte finden" Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich die Zügel seines Happas und marschierte stramm vorwärts. „Wo will er denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", seufzte Nienor, die geradewegs den Miefhügel erklommen und mit Knut-Gimli eine Schleifspur durch die rohansche Prärie gezogen hatte. „Keine Ahnung, sein zweites Förstergesicht scheint elektromagnetische Liedtextwellen gewittert zu haben...ach, gehen wir ihm einfach hinterher", murmelte Legolas recht uninteressiert, dem Biotopexperten folgend. „Meinetwegen", keuchte Nienor erschöpft, „Aber das nächste mal schleppt ein anderer diesen Bleizwerg" 

Ohne darauf irgendetwas zu entgegnen trampelten die Gefährten weiter und weiter, bis sie letztendlich Halt machten. „Hier sind Papierfetzen...jemand hat einen meiner Liedtexte grausam verstümmelt...wir müssen hier rein und retten, was zu retten ist!", sprach Aragorn mit zitternder Stimme und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Schild, auf dem stand:

***Fangornwald – Zutritt für Trottel verboten***

„Aber...da können wir doch nicht rein", warf Aliera verzweifelt ein, doch Aragorn ließ sich nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen: „Es muss sein..." Aliera klammerte sich ängstlich an Legolas' Armani © Hemd und fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort: „Umsonst hat uns Opi Celeborn nicht gewarnt...glaubt mir, die haben den schon einmal in Gewahrsam genommen, als er sich nur auf dem Weg zur Gartentoilette verlaufen hatte..."

„Celeborn ist nen Toilettenumweg von Lorien bis hier her gewandert?", fragte Knut-Gimli zweifelnd, „mmh...Elben...keinen Bart – keine Orientierung"

„Das musst du gerade sagen, du umherschwankendes Fellbündel", knurrte Legolas und um aggressive Auseinandersetzungen zu unterbinden, meldete sich Aragorn erneut zu Wort: „Pssst...Klappe halten. Wenn wir nicht in baumhäusliche U-Haft genommen werden wollen, sollten wir uns möglichst untrottelig und leise verhalten" Aliera kniff die Augen zusammen: „Was guckst du mich dabei so an?" Doch weder Aragorn noch die anderen kommentierten Alieras Frage. Trotz ihrer Trotteligkeit und ihrem Unwissen im Bezug auf fangornsche Gefahren, beschlossen die Gefährten, einen kleinen Waldspaziergang zu unternehmen. Im Sinne der Liedtextsolidarität. 

°*°*°

Zu etwa der Zeit, als Legolas und Aliera hinter dem Felsen beschäftigt waren, war bei Merry und Pippin die Hölle los. Nein, nicht, weil Onki Elronds dreiköpfiges Hündchen ihnen Gesellschaft leistete, sondern weil Eomér und seine betrunkenen Kameraden die besinnliche Streitatmosphäre der Uruk-Hi Truppe störten. Sie pöbelten herum und sangen irgendetwas von einem gelben Wagen, als ob die Logistikentwicklung in den rohanschen Gefilden so weit gewesen wäre, dass es schon Postkutschen gegeben hätte... . Jedenfalls droschen sie kräftig auf die sarumansche Trainingseinheit ein, bis alle ächzend am Boden lagen. Merry und Pippin hatten am Waldrand gehockt, Naf-Nafs Schokoriegel in sich hineingestopft und ihren Frieder angefeuert. Bis, ja bis Naf-Naf Wind vom Endorphindiebstahl bekommen hatte und stinksauer wurde.

„Niemand klaut meine Schokoriegel, ihr kleinen, schäbigen Lockenfanatiker!", hatte er gebrüllt und ging auf die Freunde los. Diese sahen keine andere Möglichkeit und rannten schnurstracks in den dunklen Wald, wobei sie sich vorkamen wie Hänsel und Gretel. _(beide stritten sich noch herum, wer von ihnen beiden Gretel sein durfte)_  

Doch Naf-Naf ließ nicht locker und verfolgte sie, während die Rohirrim-Gebrüder seine Mannschaftskollegen verkloppten. „Ich werde euch zeigen, wo der Schokoriegel hängt...wartet nur ab und ich mache euch fertig!", kreischte er herum. Zwar waren die Hobbits kleiner und trugen ihre ultimativen ultraviolette Strahlen abweisenden Elbenmäntel, doch Naf-Naf war ein durchtrainierter Dauerläufer, der sich nicht einmal durch den Anblick des nackten Saruman _(ja, er hatte den alten Knacker einmal aus Versehen in der Dusche erwischt und war entsetzt über dessen Bartföneigentümlichkeiten) _hatte abschrecken lassen und bald holte er Merry ein, packte ihn an der Kapuze _(und die Moral von der Geschicht', **Kapuzen**mäntel bringen's nicht)_ und zerrte den armen kleinen Fusselfüßer zu Boden. Pippin, angestochen wie ein gekochtes Ei, kletterte panisch auf einen großen Baum. 

Nur mit dem Problem, dass es kein Baum, sondern eine Baumente, Kurzform **Ent** war, auf dessen Nase er sich nun bequemt hatte.

„Spinnst du, kleiner Trottel?", murrte der Ent plötzlich und Pippins Bratapfelherz setzte mindestens für 8 Schläge aus vor Schreck. Naf-Naf, irritiert von der unbekannten Stimme, die irgendwo über ihm ertönte, passte einen Moment nicht auf und wurde von Merry unfairerweise unterhalb der Gürtellinie getreten und sah nur kleine Sterne vor seinen entzündeten Augen. Der Ent war immer noch stinkig, nasenbelästigt worden zu sein und nahm Pippin in die linke, und Merry in die rechte Hand. 

„Was ist das denn?", wimmerte Merry, noch völlig aufgelöst wie eine von Bilbos Kopfschmerzbrausetabletten und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Baumhirten. „Nicht was. **Wer!**", murmelte Pippin, als er dem Ent in die großen Borkenkäferaugen schaute.

„Mein Name ist Bart...**Baum**bart..."  

°*°*°

Zack, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel fertig...da seht ihr mal, wie mich eure Reviews anspornen *g* nur noch 4 Tage Qual und Grausamkeit, dann endlich wieder Ferien :)...hoffe, Kapitel 4 hat euch gefallen?! Seid doch so nett und hinterlasst mir eine Review, ja? *bettelblickaufsetz*...Dankäää!!! Euer Pferdchen...

**Feanen: **Ui, hast ja, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gestern dein persönliches Giftblättchen erhalten?! Und, war's so schlimm? Ich hoffe doch nicht *g* Bei mir isses erst am 7.2. so weit...na ja...mal sehen, was geht *g* Hihi, yo, das Problem mit dem Scrollen hab ich bei deinen Stories allerdings auch *g* (setz mich auch immer vor Lachen auf'n Boden)...jaja, nen Laptop bräuchte man *seufz*

**Liebchen: **Hihi...cool, hast dich ja jetzt sogar registriert!? Yo, sprengen wir die Schule in die Luft, ein Pferd, ein Wiehern...äh, Wort :)

**Dracos Nova: **Thanks for review...kann kaum euer nächstes Update erwarten, find die Story sowas von gelungen!!! Im Allgemeinen kann ich das von dir natürlich auch behaupten *knuddelz*

**Jelly:** Yo, Candyman hab ich gesehen, aber nur den ersten Teil, weil der Rest zu abklatschig war. Ja, bevor du fragst, zuerst kam mir auch der Film in den Sinn, als ich die imaginären Kartoffelaugenmannzeilen niederschrieb, dachte aber trotzdem, es würde passen *g*...fehlt ja nur der Spiegel...ach ja, und...wie gesagt: Lass dein Hamsterchen leben!!! *g*

**Kadda: **Also, wegen „A-rottig" und „Hast-du-Fell" war das folgendermaßen: Ich hab es mir nicht direkt ausgedacht *also im Falle von „Hast-du-Fell"*, sondern beim ersten Mal, als ich den Film sah, so verstanden!!! Ok, ich weiß, ich sollte mal meine Gehörgänge checken lassen!

**Klein Jina: **Hihi, jaja, der Kartoffelaugenmann...freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat...und ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel sagt dir ebenfalls zu...hab heut fast alles in einem Schwung geschrieben...tja, wenn die Muse mal da ist... *g*

**Linthal:** Au ja, danke für die Zuckerstückchen...wie ich Kadda schon erklärt habe, liegt die Bezeichnung „Hast-du-Fell" bei einem gemeinstoffpferdlichen Hörschaden *g* Hihi...man muss das beste aus seiner Situation machen *g* Btw, dein neuestes Chap gefällt mir sehr gut!

**Ronny vom Trio Infernale: **Ei, ein Kribbeln im Bauch, nur wegen dieser Story? *sich geehrt fühlt* hihi...yo, armer Knuterich, aber dem wird es, wie Aragorn, bald besser gehen, versprochen *g* 

**Meldis: **Juhuuuu, du liest den 2. Teil auch? Oh, das freut mich echt total *g* Wie Liebchen hast du dich ja auch bei ff.net registriert, heißt das, dass man bald etwas von dir lesen kann? *gespannt guck*

**Naurya Firespark: ***lol* Ja, du inspirierst mich, das kann man so sagen...schreibst ja auch klasse! *da nur mal an Theodens Waschmittelbekehrung denkt* Hihi, gibt's auch bald wieder etwas von MC Gandalf zu hören?

**Asahi: **Juhuuu, ein neuer Leser!!! *freu wie blöd* Danke übrigens, dass du den 1. Teil gelesen und reviewt hast! Mit Haldir musst du dich allerdings noch etwas gedulden...hehe *g* Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir einigermaßen! P.S.: Ich bin immer nüchtern, wenn ich die Kapitel schreibe, klar?! *lol*

**Watari: **Ei, danke für deine Review *knuddel* Wieso hast du eigentlich deine Story von ff.net runtergeholt? *wimmer* Was glaubst du denn, was Leggy und Aliera hinter dem Felsen gemacht haben? *grins*...mmh...natürlich Kinderfotos ausgetauscht, was denn sonst? *unschuldigpfeif* *lol* 


	5. The Return of the Kloppstockschwinger

**A/N:** Ui, und wieder ein Update nach einer Woche...boah bin ich gut *sich selbst lob bis stinkt wie Boromir*...und das, obwohl ich mit meinen Gedanken derzeit ganz woanders bin...stecke in einem einzigen Chaos *Hilfeee*...tröstet mich mit Reviews! (Anmerkungen zu den letzten gibbet wieder am Ende des Chaps...**würde mich aber auch sehr freuen, wenn sich auch stille Leser mal dazu durchringen könnten, eine klitzekleine Review dazulassen**, jede einzelne spornt mich unheimlich an!!!) Ok, genug dem Vorgesülze, möge euch Kapitel 5 zum Lachen bringen :)

°*°*°

**Kapitel 5: **_The Return of the Kloppstockschwinger_

„Hach, ich könnte dieser wundervoll schäbigen Plantage von einem Cannabisanbauwäldchen eine Ode widmen, hätte ich nur den Text von _„Ein Entlein steht im Walde"_, aber nein...Fräulein Nienor musste es ja als Ausfüllmaterial für ihr Dekolletee benutzen", beschwerte sich Aragorn in einem stark sarkastischem Unterton, während die genervten Gefährten im Gänsemarsch hintereinander hertrotteten. „Musst du immer wieder damit anfangen? Willst du mir das etwa vorwerfen, bis Legolas Elbenrente bekommt?", schnauzte Nienor zurück und Legolas blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Klein Knuterich wuchtig gegen des Elben straffen Knackpopo stieß _(glücklicherweise hatte Knut-Gimli seine Axt nicht am Helm, sonst hätte er an Legolas eine buchstäbliche „After Shave" vorgenommen)_. Aliera bedachte dies mit einem „Tu-das-noch-mal-und-ich-mach-aus-dir-Frikassee" – Blick, verschwieg sich aber einen bitterbösen, zwergenfeindlichen Kommentar.

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast...Rente bekommen wir erst, wenn unsere Haare silbrig-brünett werden", klärte der eitle Ohrenanspitzer auf und strich sich demonstrativ durch das frischblondierte Haar. „Du meinst also wie Opi Celeborn?", warf Aliera neugierig ein und Legolas schüttelte schnell sein schmuckes Köpfchen. „Nein, der bekommt Invalidenrente, seit er Bekanntschaft mit Galadriels Gulaschkanone gemacht hat...schlimme Sache. Er hat sich heut noch nicht von der Tatsache erholt, dass ihm, einem leidenschaftlichen Grasfresser, tatsächlich Fleisch in die Nahrung untergemischt wurde..."

„Deswegen ist er jetzt so langsam wie eine Nacktschnecke mit Baldriankatheter?", fragte Aliera weiter, vollkommen fassungslos darüber, was sie über ihre Stiefomi erfahren musste. Dass sie einen psychischen Knacks weghatte, seit bei ihr eine Gardinenunterwäschebesessenheit diagnostiziert worden war, wusste sie, aber dass es so weit kommen könnte, wäre ihr nie in den verdrehten Sinn gekommen. „Ach, seine Lahmpobackigkeit ist noch darauf zu schließen, als er diesen Planschbeckenunfall hatte. Er muss zu viel Chlorsprudelwasser geschluckt haben, das bis zum heutigen Tage nicht aus seinem Gehirn abgeflossen ist, daher die sprachliche Verzögerung um 700 Minuten", sprach der Robin Hood Groupie weiter.

„Willst du den neuesten Tratsch gern wissen, frag nur das blonde Pullunderkissen...", nuschelte Knut-Gimli in seinen allumgebenden Helm und kassierte strafende Blicke von Elbenseiten. „O weh, Aragorn, der hat eindeutig einen zu viel auf den Blechdeckel bekommen, jetzt fängt er schon an zu reimen", seufzte Legolas. _(und tatsächlich sollten die einstigen gandalfschen Kloppstockschläge später dazu führen, dass Knut Gimli mehrere Gedichtbände veröffentlichte, wie zum Beispiel: „Faust – oder wie der Helm ein Teil meines Schädels wurde"...irgend so ein Menschentrottel namens Goethe sollte das Jahrhunderte später etwas umdichten und ne Menge Kohle damit machen)_ „Na so lange der mir keine Singversuche startet, ist die Welt doch in Ordnung...schließlich reicht ein stimmbrüchiger Bartstoppeldranlasser, da muss nicht auch noch das Wollknäuel anfangen, Heimatlieder zu plärren als hätte man ihm ein Karaokeimplantat eingepflanzt", beschwerte sich Aliera und Nienor hätte in die Stichelei miteingestimmt, hätte sie nicht erst noch ihre „Vertragen-wir-uns-wieder?" - Schleimspur um Aragorn legen müssen.

„Nun bleibt mal ganz unruhig, klar?", begann Kindergärtnerin Aragorn und trat schlichtend zwischen die Fronten, da sein feines Musikantenstadelgehör negative Schwingungen empfing, „Wir müssen zusammenhalten, nur wir können die Schätze meines Vereins retten und damit die singende, klingende Linie der Numenorerkönige fortführen"

Da mal wieder keiner so recht verstehen konnte, wovon Lederkuttenträger Aragorn sprach, trotteten die Gefährten ohne Streitfortsetzung weiter. „Nehmen wir an, die Liedtexte unseres Jodelbegeisterten sind tatsächlich in diesen Wald geflattert...welch ein Wahnsinn muss Merry und Pippin dann dazu getrieben haben, ebenfalls dieses biogenetische Gewächshaus zu betreten?", philosophierte der schwankende Zwerg, der sich, zum einen an Nienors Strumpfband, vorantastete. „Wer sagt denn, dass _die_ auch hier sind? Wetten, unsere Freunde des Fußpelzes sind bei Saruman in der orthancschen Hüpfburg und saufen den Rapunzelbärtigen unter den Tisch?", sagte Aragorn überzeugt, „Kann uns doch eigentlich egal sein, der schicksalsträchtige Modeschmuckhobbit eiert derzeit in Saurons privatem Vergnügungspark herum, mehr interessiert nicht..." 

„Das ist ja mal wieder klar, typisch unrasierter Mann...überhaupt kein Feingefühl", warf Aliera ein. Aragorn rümpfte das ungekrönte Näschen und trat ganz nah an die Halbelbe heran, glotzte provozierend zu ihr herab. „Was ist, hab ich was von Onki Elronds Hühnerbrühe auf meine Bluse verschüttet oder warum schaust du mich an, als wäre ich ein Nazgûl ohne Reithelm?", murrte sie weiter, unbeeindruckt von den försterischen Einschüchterungsversuchen. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir gründlich überlegen, _wen_ ich da beleidige...ich hab zwar noch keine Krone, aber dafür ein zerstückeltes Schwert. Damit kann man nicht nur Mikado spielen, sondern auch frechen Mädchen wie dir in die Seite pieksen" 

Und damit war es einmal wieder um die nichtvorhandene Disziplin der ehemaligen Frodo – Begleiteskorte geschehen und in ihrer Leidenschaft, die Leiden schafft, sprangen sie alle entrüstet auf. _(Legolas: „Da bin ich aber jetzt spontan dagegen", Nienor: „Warum darf ich nicht gepiekst werden, aber sie?", Knut-Gimli: „Igitt, ich hab nen Orkpopel am Stiefel kleben")_

Gerade war mal wieder so ein Diskussionslärm losgebrochen, dass man noch weniger verstand, als wenn die Teletubbies Ägyptisch sprachen, als Legolas plötzlich inne hielt und die rechtwinkligen Öhrchen spitzte. „Was ist, mein unterhosenloser Freund?", fragte Aragorn und tänzelte ballerinamäßig _(ja, als er noch jung, also 68, war, hatte ihn Onki Elrond zwingen können, bei der „Schwanenpfütze", einer elbischen Schulballettaufführung, mitzuwirken. Arwen hatte ihn fürchterlich ausgelacht, als er in ihren lilafarbenen Grundschulstrumpfhosen und Elronds Gartenschlappen einen auf Balletttänzer machte) _zu dem Elben herüber, der seine Indianeräuglein nervös hin- und herrollte, wie Sauron seinen abgebrochenen Finger, wenn ihm langweilig war und er niemanden in seinen Gummiverliesen zum quälen hatte.

„Es ist der Kerl mit dem weißen Bademantel...", murmelte Legolas heiser und Aragorns Braue zog sich nach oben, als wäre ein Angelhaken daran befestigt gewesen und Onki Iluvatar hätte daran gezogen. „Was macht ausgerechnet Muhammed Ali im Fangornwald?"

Legolas kniff die Augen gefährlich aggressiv zusammen und tadelte den waldläuferischen Boxsportfan: „Muhammed Ali läuft doch nie in weißen Bademänteln rum...ich meinte den weißen Zauberer!"

„Sag das doch gleich", grummelte Aragorn nur und kehrte zur sich streitenden Masse zurück. Legolas starrte ihm einige Sekunden fassungslos nach und warnte: „Ich fürchte, er hat einen Kloppstock dabei" Knut-Gimli erzitterte bei den Worten des Elben und verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Gesichtsfell. Nienor klopfte ihm derweil sofort auf den Deckel, damit er damit aufhörte, laut herumzuhusten. Und just in dem Moment, als sich die Gefährten von der von Legolas angestifteten Panikattacke beruhigt und Sauerstoffzelte für Knut-Gimli aufgebaut hatten, erklang eine mächtige Tattergreisstimme direkt hinter ihnen: 

„Guckt mal, bei den Valar war jetzt Sommerschlussverkauf, ich hab nen neuen Mantel" 

°*°*°

„Das war nicht sehr nett von dir, dass du Naf-Naf so doll getreten hast...jetzt kann er sicherlich keine kleinen Naf-Nafs mehr machen", stellte Pippin entsetzt fest, als er den am Boden liegenden und irgendwie nicht mehr sehr lebendig aussehenden Uruk-Hi betrachtete, als er auf der baumbärtigen Schulter saß. „Ich wollte nun mal nicht unbedingt der Prototyp einer neuen Hobbitschokoriegelkette sein, die er auf den Markt bringt", rechtfertigte sich Merry. „Ihr seid komische kleine Stinkeorks...", stellte Baumbärtchen fest und kratzte sich am Holzkopf. „Wir sind keine Orks, wir sind verfressene, kleine Hobbits", berichtigte ihn Pippin und war krampfhaft damit beschäftigt, sich einen Splitter ambulant aus dem Fusselfuß zu entfernen, den er sich eingejagt hatte, als er auf den Schultern des wandelnden Surfbretts gesessen hatte.

„Hobbits? Mmh, homm, wartet mal, das muss ich in meinem Völkerkundebuch ergänzen", brummte er und begann langsam, aber immer noch schneller als Opi Celeborn beim in die Elbenhände klatschen _(er benötigte für einen Klatscher durchschnittlich 8, 3 Minuten)_, sich fortzubewegen. „Du schreibst ein Buch? Gibst du auch Vorlesungen?", warf Merry, der kulturfanatische Lockenbob begeistert ein und stellte sich bildlich vor, wie die Baumente mit ihren splittrigen Pinocchiofingern vor der Schreibmaschine saß und eine Lesebrille aufhatte. Darauf begann er, irre zu kichern. _(als ob **er** besser dabei ausgesehen hätte...die Tastatur hätte bei einem schreibenden Hobbit aller 5 Minuten entfusselt werden müssen...dabei schrieben Hobbits normalerweise keine Bücher, abgesehen von denen, die Saurons kleinen Verdichtungsring bei sich trugen und somit älter als Steinkohle wurden)_ „Lach mich nicht aus, du Zwerg", brummte Baumbart und stapfte ein wenig aggressiv voran.

„Erst Ork und jetzt Zwerg, wir sind **Hobbits**, oh großer Kerl mit Brett vorm Kopf. Pass auf, Pip, gleich hält er uns für Elben, scheint mir ein bisschen kurzsichtig zu sein, der Gute", philosophierte Merry. Der Ent, der zwar einen ausgehobelten Hohlkopf hatte, bekam mit, dass das kleine Fellding ihn beleidigte und so verstärkte er seinen Griff um dem hobbitischen Wanst und drückte Merry wie eine Ketchupflasche. _(Mit dem Unterscheid, dass bei Merry keine Körperflüssigkeiten dabei austraten)_

„Mmh, homm, ich hole mir eine Zweitmeinung ein, bevor ich euch eure Hobbit-Theorie abkaufe. Der Kerl mit dem weißen Pullunder wird sicherlich mehr wissen...", meinte Baumbart. Merry machte große Augen _(auf die sogar Sauron neidisch geworden wäre)_ und stammelte verängstigt: „Du bringst uns zum großen Joghurtfanatiker?" Der Ent hob die hölzerne Braue und beschleunigte seinen Slow-motion Gang. „Keine Ahnung, ob der Joghurt isst...soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat er nach einem Knusperjoghurt, den er verdrückt hatte, die Kackerei bekommen...weiß nicht, ob ihn das abgeschreckt hat", murmelte Baumbart nachdenklich, Merry und Pip tauschten nur einen verwunderten Blick, zuckten dann aber mit den nassrasierten Schultern und ließen sich zu wem auch immer tragen. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an den armen Naf-Naf zu verschwenden, trampelte der Ent durch den Fangornurwald...und erwischte ihn natürlich volle Hemme. Seither sollte Klein Naf-Naf als Entsandale dienen, denn fortan klemmte er zwischen Baumbarts großem und dem Zeigezeh. Was für ein schicksalhaftes Ende für einen armen, gesichtsgeklonten Endorphinjunkie... .

°*°*°

„Wehe es gibt die _Dunkle Herrscher_ Serie nicht mehr, dann verpass ich ihm eigenhändig einen Pelz", muffelte Sam fröhlich gelaunt wie immer. „Wieso, willst du ihm deine Fußhaare auf den Wanst transplantieren?", fragte Maya nicht wirklich interessiert, was Sam mit einem Augenverleihern kommentierte. „Ich weiß nicht, der Typ scheint mir sehr zwielichtig zu sein...der arbeitet bestimmt auf dem mordorianischen Schwarzmarkt und verscherbelt Hobbitperücken...oder hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie er die ganze Zeit über Frodo anstarrt...ich wette, wenn wir nicht aufpassen, skalpiert er ihn oder schneidet ihm eine Glatze..."

„Sam, du hast echt perverse Phantasien", meinte Maya kopfschüttelnd, „Oma Galadriel scheint zu viel Backpulver in den Lembasteig gerührt zu haben, sonst wärest du nicht so aufgedreht" Sam murrte nur etwas Unverständliches in seinen nichtvorhandenen Damenbart und ging weiter neben der Hobbitdame her. Frodo und der gollumsche Kaugummiautomatenfigurensammler waren den beiden ein ganzes Stück voraus. „Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass der Kartoffelaugentyp irgendwelche friseurtechnischen Talente hat...guck dir doch mal seine Frisur an...so sah Onki Elrond aus, als er von Alieras zusammengepampsten Kartoffelbrei gegessen und dann Haarausfall bekommen hatte."

„Vielleicht gerade deswegen...", flüsterte Sam. „Was meinst du mit **deswegen**?", Maya kniff die Äuglein zusammen und war schon wieder auf eine hirnrissige Botanikerhobbittheorie gefasst, als Sam mit mysteriöser Stimme verkündete: „Vielleicht will er Frodos kräftige Haare deswegen haben...er will sich ein Toupet stricken, damit er sein glatziges Dasein verändern kann." Maya schweig für einen Moment, schien tatsächlich über Sams buchstäblich haarsträubende Äußerung nachzudenken, als sie urplötzlich in eine Lachorgie verfiel und Sam dastand wie der Trottel vom Dienst. „Was ist bitteschön so lustig daran, wenn Frodo sein feingelocktes Haar an diesen lispelnden Nacktarsch verliert?", fragte Sam wütend und besorgt zugleich. „Tut mir leid, Sam, aber Gollum als intriganter Toupetbastler, die Vorstellung ist genau so paradox wie die, dass Onki Elrond sowas wie ein Gehirn hat", kicherte Maya und klopfte sich auf die Schenkel. 

Während Maya den armen, großmütterlich besorgten Sam auslachte, hüpfte Gollum wie ein aufgeklatschter Gummiball durch die Emyn Muil, sodass Ringelreihefrodo Mühe hatte, dem FKK- Begeisterten zu folgen. „Gollum, nicht so schnell, sonst treten meine Augen durch den Fahrtwind aus den Höhlen", protestierte der VIP – Hobbit. „Hobbitse müssen ssssschneller laufen, sonst ortet uns der Glubsssschäugige mit seinem Röntgenblick.", warnte Gollum, wartete aber netterweise, bis Frodo ihm hinterhergeklettert war. „So nach dem Motto, _Big Sauron is watching you_? Ist auch praktisch, kein mordorianischer Supermarkt benötigt dann eine Überwachungskamera...sollte man in Bruchtal auch mal einführen. Merry hat Elrond ohne erwischt zu werden die gesamte Haarschleifchensammlung gelangfingert.", stellte Frodo fest und Gollum drehte sich einen Glupschaugenblick lang interessiert zu ihm um. „Wasss will Ssssam mit Haarssssschleifcccchen, _Gollum_?"

„Sam ist ein Hobbyhobbitbastler...gib ihm eine Zahnspange, einen Kaugummi und Plüschhandschellen und er bastelt dir in 5 Minuten einen vollautomatischen Augenbrauenkämmer", lachte Frodo stolz auf. Gollum hielt inne und seine Mundwinkel zuckten provisorisch in südliche Richtung. Seine Lippen zitterten und Tränen wallten in seinen kartoffelförmigen Äuglein auf. „Gollum, ist alle in Ordnung?", murmelte Frodo ein klein wenig besorgt, als er den ¾ nackten Exhobbit am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs sah. „Gollum auch Augenbrauen möchte...", weinte er dann theatralisch los und vergrub sein unbepickeltes Gesicht in seinen großen, ledrigen Händen.

Frodo bereute seine Worte sofort und klopfte Gollum tröstend auf die Schulter. „Nicht traurig sein, ich bin sicher, Sam bastelt dir auch ein Paar..."

„Aber woher sollen wir denn die Plüssssschhandssssschellen bekommen? Sauron hat keine mehr, seit er nur noch ein Auge issssst", heulte Gollum weiter und Frodo kam aus dem Schultergeklopfe gar nicht mehr heraus. Mittlerweile hatten Maya und Sam die beiden erreicht und standen ratlos neben dem flennenden Kerl und dem Augenringträger. „Was heult der schon wieder rum? Hat er ne Midlifecrisis oder hat er seine Lieblingszeichentricksendung verpasst, weil er uns nach Mordor führen muss?", schnauzte Sam gefühlskalt herum. „Du musst ihn nicht andauernd diskriminieren, Sam, er hat keine Augenbrauen, ist das nicht schon schlimm genug für ihn? Da musst du nicht auch noch auf ihm herumhacken."

Sam verdrehte die Augen und stapfte wütend voran. „Immer diese weicheirigen Ringfreunde...wenn Sauron auch so ne Memme war, als er den Ring hatte, dann würde die Welt nicht mit einer zweiten Dunkelheit überzogen werden, wenn er den Ring per Antrag zurückverlangen würde, sondern sich in eine einzige, rosaplüschige Gummizelle verwandeln." 

Als ob es nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, dass es bei den Gefährten, die über einen Meter Körpergröße verzeichnen konnten, Stunk gab, nein, da musste auch noch bei den Mordortouristen dicke Luft herrschen. Gollum hatte sich zwar wieder gefangen, aber zwischen ihm und dem dicken Hobbit herrschte fortan eine ganz klare Antipathie. Wenn er ihm keine Augenbrauen bastelte, so würde sich Gollum die eben persönlich holen...und wenn Theo Waigel sein Opfer sein müsste... .

°*°*°

Schweben konnte verdammt anstrengend sein, wie Boromir erfahren musste. Stundenlang flatterte er nun schon seinen Kameraden hinterher, aber seit er Eomér und dessen reitende Witzfigürchen getroffen hatte, erblickte er kein menschliches oder elbisches, oder halbelbisches oder zwergisches oder waldläuferisches Geschöpf. Hoffentlich war er nicht schon wieder vom Winde verweht worden und flog nun in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung. _(der kleine Ausflug, oder besser gesagt, Verflieger, in den_ _Düsterwald hatte ihm vorerst gereicht. Legolas' Papa schien wirklich ne große Macke zu haben, denn Boromir hatte ihn in der Badewanne erwischt, wie er sich die Zehennägel im neuesten Waldschratgrün lackiert hatte...tja, wie der Vater, so der Sohn...)_

Doch diese erschreckende Vermutung konnte er ausschließen, als er Knut-Gimlis penetrante Stimme ganz in der Nähe vernahm. Aber Moment mal, die Stimme kam aus einem Wald...Knut-Gimli und Wälder? Das war etwa so untypisch wie Aragorn und Rasieren! Wie dem auch sei, Boromir zuckte mit den geistigen Achseln und ließ sich vom Nordwind in den Forst tragen. Er musste ja schließlich auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden, was die Ringträgergenossenschaft ohne ihn so trieb.

Im Wald war es verdammt dunkel, so dunkel, dass Boromir die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte. _(ok, konnte er auch so nicht, aber es war auf jeden Fall ziemlich dunkel...noch dunkler als in Onki Elronds Gerümpel- und_ _Maya & Aliera – Wegsperrkeller)_ Das einzige, was Amateurgeist Boromir wahrnehmen konnte, war ein schimmliger und irgendwie an Trockenobst erinnernder Duft...es roch eindeutig nach... **Rentner**!

°*°*°

Als die vertrocknete Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte, drehten sich die schreckhaften Gefährten sofort um und aus lauter tattriger Nervosität schleuderte Aragorn sein Splitterfaserschwert in Richtung unbekannte Stimme, worauf es nur noch zersplitterterer auf ihn zurückgeschleudert kam. Auch Legolas versuchte sein Glück, erschoss aber anstelle des weißen Windbeutels irgendein Eichhörnchen mit seinem Dartpfeil, worauf ihn Aliera ordentlich backpfiff. Knut-Gimli, orientierungsloser als Opi Celeborn im Darkroom, fuchtelte unsicher mit seinem Äxtchen herum und frustriert darüber, dass er nichts traf, schleuderte er das Ding in Richtung Stimme. „Verflucht, mach mal deinen Nebelscheinwerfer aus und zeig dich, Jungchen, das kann man sich ja nicht antun hier!", meckerte Nienor und hielt schützend die Hände vor die Augen. Aliera hatte noch rechtzeitig ihre Sonnenbrille aufsetzen können, bevor der Strahlemann sie hatte blenden können.

„Sorry, das mit dem Energieverbrauch muss ich mir noch mal im Handbuch durchlesen", murrte die Stimme griesgrämig und leuchtete weiterhin. „Scheiße, ist das der Fangorngrenzschutz, falls es doch irgendwelche Trottel wie wir wagen, ihn zu betreten?", fragte Nienor ängstlich. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir haben keine Zeit, unter Arrest gestellt zu werden, wir müssen schließlich die Liedtexte finden", konterte Aragorn verzweifelt.

„Liedtexte sagst du? Liedtexte habe ich gesehen"

Aragorn sprang hellbegeistert auf und wimmerte: „Wo, wo, wo hast du sie gesehen, los du leuchtender Lautsprecher, rück's raus!!!" Mit diesen Worten kniete er vor der blinkenden Discokugel nieder und hob flehend die Hände. „Die sind hier durchgekommen...", antwortete die tattergreisige Stimme. „Ist ja schön und gut, aber zeig dich doch mal, ist irgendwie deprimierend, mit einem Leuchtkörper zu diskutieren", erwiderte Aliera. „Schon gut, schon gut, wollte mir doch auch mal einen Spaß erlauben", grummelte die Stimme und das Licht wurde runtergedreht. Zum Vorschein kam er, der einzigartige, originale, oft kopierte doch nie erreichte 

_Kloppstockschwinger._

„Gandalf? Ach du bist's bloß, ich dachte schon es wäre jemand Besonderes", seufzte Aliera enttäuscht und nahm die Brille ab. Auch die anderen schienen nicht sonderlich begeistert davon zu sein, den Alten wieder am Rockzipfel hängen zu haben.

„Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung, wenn ich bitten darf...schließlich hab ich die unterirdische Schlammschlacht gegen das Balrögchen gewonnen, klar?", grummelte Gandalf und umfasste seinen Kloppstock majestätisch. „Keine Kunst, hast dich doch selbst reingeritten, also musstest du dich auch wieder allein da herausholen...hast du wenigstens die Texte aufgehoben, die an dir vorbeigeflattert sind?", fragte Aragorn hoffnungsvoll.

„Öh...sollte ich das? Ich wusste doch nicht, dass es deine waren", verteidigte sich Gandalf, als der Waldläufer sich an den Kopf griff. „Immer diese senilen Leutchen...unter diesen Bedingungen kann ich nicht arbeiten", fuhr er jammernd fort. „Hast du die Hobbits gesehen?", fragte Legolas mal zur Abwechslung und Gandalf nickte: „Mmh, die sind beim Baumbärtigen. Er wird schon verhindern können, dass sie irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellen"

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wohin gehen wir? Jetzt müssen wir ja keine Hobbits mehr retten", argumentierte Aliera und in Gedanken malte sie schon ein großes Plakat, auf dem stand: _Haldirs Wasserbett, wir kommen!!!_ Aber ihre Träumereien sollten sich mal wieder in Luft auflösen, als der Bärtige den Mund öffnete: „Besuchen wir doch mal den Theoden, der freut sich wenigstens immer, wenn er mich sieht", muffelte Gandalf und kehrte den anderen beleidigt den Rücken zu.

„Och, Gandi, nicht schmollen, tut uns ja leid, aber wir sind alle mit den Nerven runter...sag mal, warum bist du so blass, hat dir jemand Tipp-Ex aufs Hemd gekippt?", fragte Nienor besorgt. „Wie ich schon sagte, bei den Valar war Sommerschlussverkauf und weil ich bei denen wiedergeboren wurde, konnte ich mir neue Klamotten aussuchen...und den Bart färben...gefällt's euch?", berichtete er stolz und drehte sich vor allen im Kreise, um sein schickes Nachthemdchen zu zeigen. 

„Sind das Nike – Turnschuhe? Oooohhh...solche wollte ich auch schon immer mal haben", murmelte Legolas neidisch und Gandalf grinste selbstgefällig: „Tut mir leid, mein Freund, die gibt's nur auf Rentnerrabatt...musst eben noch ein paar Jährchen herumgammeln, dann bekommst du die auch billiger...oder du pumpst Thranduil wegen einer Taschengelderhöhung an..."

„Naja, wir werden sehen...ok, traben wir einfach nach Edoras weiter...irgendeine Sau wird dort sicherlich meine Liedtexte gebunkert haben", sagte Aragorn majestätisch und seufzend folgten ihm seine Gefährten... .

°*°*°

_Ja, mal wieder Blödsinn pur, ich weiß, ich weiß...aber deswegen nennt man das auch Parodie! Danke wieder einmal für die zahlreichen und lieben Reviews, ihr seid die Größten!!! Dafür gibt's auch wieder einen kleinen Kommentar meinerseits zu jeder Review :) _

**Sternenlicht:** Macht doch nix wegen der verspäteten Review...hauptsache ich krieg welche *sadistischkicher*...jaja, Naf-Naf...so heißt übrigens ein Parfum...ich weiß, ziemlich seltsamer Name, aber das fiel mir so ein, als ich mit Lissy telefonierte *Naf-Naf ist ihr Lieblingsstinkwasser :)*...btw, könntest du mir bei Gelegenheit „Ice Age" zurückschicken? Wäre lieb!!! *knuddelganzlieb*

**Asahi:** *lol*...mehr kann ich zu deiner Review nicht sagen...und mir vorwerfen, ich wäre krank *tz*...bin unschuldig! Ok, ich oute mich, meine inspirierende Schreibdroge sind meine Räucherstäbchen *jetzt nicht Opium oder so, sondern Rosenduft...mmh...schnuppert sooooo gut!* 

**Feanen:** *lol* _Das hier_ veröffentlichen? *sich schieflach*...glaub ja nicht, dass das geht, wegen Patent und Co... sowas Verrücktes kann ja mal wieder nur dir einfallen *g* Hey, btw, hab jetzt auch mein Giftblatt...Ordnung: 1...ich sag dir, die haben mein Zimmer noch nicht gesehen *lol* *knuddeltfeanen*

**Dracos Nova: **Oh Nova, was würde ich nur ohne deine Egobooster machen? *kicher*...deine Reviews sind immer soooo lieb!!! Aber hey, bloß das Schreiben nicht vergessen!!! *knuddel*

**Kadda: **Derzeit halte ich mich im Stall auf *lol*...aber auch nur, weil ich erkältet bin *seufz* und das in den Ferien *schnief* Hihi, yo, Möhren rulen...Möhren an die Macht...aber nicht verschlucken, will ja niemandem körperlich mit dieser Story schaden :)

**Jelly: **„Alles über Adam"? Kenn ich gar nicht den Film...*sich am plüschigen Kopf kratzt*...hehe, also kopieren tu ich nix *schwörend das Huf heb*...freut mich, dass die Story immer noch so schön bekloppt ist...hehe...irgendwo muss ich ja meine psychisch labilen Geistesschwankungen auslassen *g*...Danke für deine Review, lache mich immer wieder unter den Tisch *knödel*

**Klein Jina: **Ui, eine Leserin aus Köln *freu*...cool, is ja deutschlandweit mittlerweile *g*...komm aus der genau umgekehrten Ecke...hihi, du Arme *wegen den Ferien* Ich weiß, wie grausam Schule ist...*wissendnickt* Aber das stehen wir gemeinsam durch! *tröstknuddel*

**Naurya Firespark: **Yo, die Idee mit den Sammelfigürchen kam mir, als ich den kleinen Ork mit Lederlendenschurz im Ü-Ei hatte *g*...wäre doch mal ne Idee, die man an **Kinder® **schicken könnte, oder? *lol*...yo, ich warte mal wieder auf lachkrampferregenden Lesestoff deinerseits *g* *gespannt die Hufe reib*

**Höllenwauwau: **Dein Brüderli heißt auch Marco? Ach herje...eine Leidensgenossen *Hündchen um den Hals fällt*...es ist immer gut, zu wissen, das man nicht als einzige unter nächtlichen Schnarcheinlagen leiden muss!!! Ei, ei, ei, danke für die Blumen, so viele Komplimente *knallrotwerd*...versteck mich gleich! Du motivierst mich immer soooo *knuddel*...btw, wegen dem Hörspiel...ich habe die Idee jetzt vorgetragen und mal sehen, ob wir die Technik engagieren können *lach*...wenn das klappt, wird das ein Spaß, sag ich dir!!

**Liebchen: **5 PCs? Cool *neidischguck*…und ich quäl mich tagtäglich mit dieser lahmen Möhre hier rum…*Monitortätschel*...wegen den Ideen: die kommen meistens bei ganz dummen Situationen hihi...ich weiß, es ist verrückt, aber es klappt *g* *knuddelchen*

**Linthal: ***sich schämend in eine Ecke stell*...es tut mir soooo leid wegen TTT *sich duckt*...ich verehre die Bücher und den Film absolut, aber gegen meine irre Psyche kommt meine Vernunft nicht an!!! *lol*...klar kannste mir mailen, hab jetzt auch Ferien, daher vielleicht auch mehr Zeit!!! *knuddel*

**Meldis: **Ui, danke, danke *sich verbeug*...bin ja mal echt gespannt, was du noch so hochlädst! 

**Anna: **Ein stiller Leser! Ein stiller Leser? Öhm...na ja, auf jeden Fall dankäää für die liebe Review, da erhört doch jemand mein sehnlichstes Betteln *lol* Freu mich sehr darüber, dass dir die Story gefällt!!! 


	6. Ohne Strümpfe durch die Sümpfe

**A/N:** Wer hätte das gedacht, schon wieder ist ein neues Kapitel aus meinem irrwitzigen Hirn entsprungen *g*...jaja, is mal wieder ein Blödsinn hoch 3, aber was will man auch erwarten in den Winterferien...da sagt doch mal einer, ich würde sie nicht produktiv nutzen!? Hehehe...ok, sofern man von _produktiv_ in dieser Story sprechen darf! Da ich aber ab Sonntag bis zum 21.2. nicht zu Hause bin und somit nicht pausenlos vor dem Computer klemmen und schreiben werde, könnte es passieren, dass das Update beim nächsten Mal nicht so pünktlich kommt, ich bitte um Nachsicht *g*...freue mich über jeden, der sich per Review als Leser outet *lol* 

Alle, die so lieb waren, mir ihren Kommentar dazulassen, finden ne Anmerkung wie gewohnt am Ende des Chapters *_knuddeltalle_*

Ok, genug jetzt...lesen, hoffentlich lachen und bitte, bitte, bitte reviewen!!! :)

°*°*°

**Kapitel 6: **_Ohne Strümpfe durch die Sümpfe_

„Und was machst du so den lieben langen Tag, wenn du nicht gerade mal deine Fingeräste verschneidest oder lackierst?", fragte Merry ehrlich interessiert, als die geschwungenen Krallen der Baumente betrachtete. „Mmh, homm, als Gandalf bei mir übernachtet hat, hab ich ihm ein paar Dreadlocks in den Bart gedreht", berichtete der große Zahnstochermann und hielt für einen Moment inne, um die kleine Naf-Naf Tretunterlage ein wenig zurechtzurücken. _(Fußunterlagen sollten angeblich zur Gewichtsreduzierung gut sein, so hatte es der wandelnde Nussknacker einmal gelesen, und er wollte doch so gern die lästigen Holzröllchen loswerden)_

„Dreadlocks? Gandalf hat Dreadlocks im Bart? Das hab ich ja gar nicht mitgekriegt", stellte Pippin entsetzt fest. War ihm schon wieder der Lacher des Jahrzehnts entgangen! 

„Konntest du auch gar nicht, kleines Fusselding, denn die Dreadlocks hatten sich zu doll miteinander verfitzt, sodass ich wohl oder übel seinen Schmutzfänger kürzen musste. Sonst hätte er ausgesehen wie eine verkehrtherum aufgewickelte Dampfnudel. Als ihr ihn erst gesehen habt, hatte er schon seine neueste Bartkreation!", erklärte Baumbart gelassen und als Naf-Naf wieder richtig unter seiner großen Zehe klemmte, stapfte der Große weiter durch den Hänsel und Gretel Wald. 

„Maya wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen", fiel Merry wehmütig ein. „Ja...was unsere verrückte Frodobelästigerin wohl gerade macht?", fragte Pippin nachdenklich und Baumbart hob die hölzerne Braue: „Wie...von euch gibt's noch mehr? Und ich dachte immer, dass nur Saruman hässliche Kerle zusammenklont" Merrys Kiefer klappte nach unten wie Onki Elronds defekter Gartenklappstuhl und er dementierte Baumschnauzbarts Verdacht: „Wir sind keine geklonten Orks, wir sind Hobbits. Wir sind nicht hässlich, nur gefräßig, total versoffen und nikotinabhängig!"

„In meinem Wald wird nicht geraucht! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ihr als Trottel meinen wundervoll künstlichen Gummibaumwald betraten habt, da müsst ihr euch nicht auch noch eurer Kettenpafferei hingeben. Dieser Wald ist ein einziges Nichtraucherabteil!"

„Und du bist der Schaffner oder was?", zickte Pippin herum, „Dir fehlt nur noch die passende Mütze" Das war dem Kerl mit dem Schiefer in der Nase letztendlich zu viel und er klemmte Merry und Pippin eiskalt wie nur Birkenrinde sein kann, zwischen zwei eng aneinanderstehende Bäume und zog zwei Babynuckelflaschen aus seinem hölzernen Wanderrucksack. 

„Hier, trinkt das", forderte der unfusselige Bartträger und hielt den Hobbits die Fläschchen unter die Nase. „Was ist das? Fruchtzwergedrink von Saruman?", murrte Merry angeekelt, als er an der unidentifizierbaren Flüssigkeit schnupperte und sich dabei all seine sauber gekämmten Nasenhärchen aufrichteten. „So ähnlich...es ist _Lebertran_", grinste Baumbarti schief und entblößte dabei seine verparodontisierten Korkbeißerchen. „Igitt, bitte nicht, Baumbart, wir werden auch immer lieb und artig sein und unsere Zehennägel nicht mehr auf deiner Schulter schneiden, ehrlich", flehte der pippinsche Hobbit. _(Lebertran war so ziemlich das Grauenhafteste, was man einem Hobbit hätte antun können, abgesehen davon, dass man einen Hobbit an einen Stuhl fesselte und ihn zwang, zehn Folgen von „Unsere kleine Farm" hintereinander anzusehen...das war ein Folterprogramm, dass Sauron ursprünglich entwickelt hatte, als dann aber all seine Folteropfer mit Michael Landon Perücken herumrannten und somit Läuse nach Barad-dûr verschleppten, verstand der Einäugige Flammenwerfer keinen Spaß mehr.)_

„Keine Widerrede...das Zeug kann euch nur gut tun...es fördert den Intellekt", erklärte Baumbart und holte zwei Miniaturtrichter aus seinem Holzfällerhemd hervor. „Aber wir haben doch gar keinen", versuchte Merry den Ent zu überzeugen, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und stopfte den beiden jeweils einen Trichter in den Mund. „Strafe muss sein" Mit diesen Worten schraubte er die große Lebertranflasche auf, die Pippin entfernterweise an Celeborns Petroleumlampe erinnerte. _(an der hatte Celeborn nämlich auch aus Versehen genuckelt, daher stammte sein etwas blasser Teint)_

Dann schüttete der überdimensionale Holzkopf die halbe Flasche in Merrys, und den Rest in Pippins Trichter. Dass beide Hobbits dabei etwas dunkelgrün anliefen, ignorierte er feierlich. „Was ist in diesem Ökococktail drin?", fragte Merry, halb würgend, halb erstickend. „Mmh, homm, Wachstumshormone, kleiner Fusselork...damit ihr beim Limbotanzen nicht mehr bescheißen könnt"

Pippin fühlte sich wie die Reinkarnation von Elvis auf einer seiner kleinen Junkfoodtrips, vor seinen kleinen Knopfaugen sah er lauter kleine Baumbarts, wie sie sich drehten und tanzten und das Lied aus der Bratmaxe – Werbung, ein wenig umgetextet auf Brathobbits, sangen.

„Na das hast du aber toll hinbekommen, Holzkopf, jetzt sieht er auch noch so aus wie du!" Dem Baumbärtigen entwich ein tiefes Grollen der splittrigen Kehle und er rüttelte und schüttelte den armen kleinen Würgehobbit, bis sein Gesicht nicht mehr seetang- , sondern algengrün wurde. _(immerhin eine farbliche Aufhellung um 2 Pixel) _

„Mmh, homm, ich glaube, die Dosis war ein bisschen zu hoch für einen von seinen 12 Mägen", brummte der wandelnde Holzklotz und Merrys Äuglein weiteten sich im Schock: „12? Aber wir haben doch nur einen!", schrie er ihn an und Baumbart spitzte die schrumpligen Lippen.

„Huch! Ach so...na dann ist es verständlich, warum er so reagiert...keine Sorge, meine Bridgemitspieler wissen sicher Rat", beruhigte der Baumerpel den völlig brausemäßig aufgelösten Hobbit und tätschelte ihn mit seinem Laubfinger. 

„Deine **Bridgemitspieler**?"

°*°*°

Es stellte sich als verdammt schwierig heraus, dem alten Prügelknaben hinterher zu gehen. Mit seinen neuen, weißgebleichten Klamotten aus Iluvatars persönlicher Kleidersammlung, schien er sich auch ein neues Hüftgelenk bei den Valar eingebaut haben zu lassen. „Halte ein, o alte Werbetafel für Weißwäsche, meine königlichen Halbschuhe fallen bei dem Tempo noch auseinander", rief Aragorn Gandalf zu, der schon wieder durch sein Stab-Walking oder Skifahren für Schneeblinde einen Vorsprung von 500 Metern ausgebaut hatte. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, zieh dir deine Stiefel an...in Khazad-dûm hat's mich durch balrogsche Peitschenschwünge die Brücke hinunter geworfen, weil du deine Schnürsenkel zubinden musstest...Aragorn, so wirst du nie König. Du bist zu eitel, als dass du dir Stiefel anziehst und Verantwortung kannst du auch keine übernehmen, wenn ich da ganz einfach an deine Liedtexte denke, die durch die Gegend fliegen wie Toilettenpapier", schnauzte der Leuchtende an der Spitze des Zuges herum, sodass Aragorn mit bebenden Lippen den Tränen nahe war.

„Bei Eru hätte der alte Demotivator gleich seine miese Laune lassen können", murmelte Legolas Aliera zu, worauf diese zustimmend nickte, sich dann aber wieder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Legolas den straffen Waldelbenpopo wund zu zwicken, widmete. „Wenn du so weitermachst, gleicht mein Hintern dem vom Knut", raunte er ihr zu, verzweifelt versuchend, ihre grabschenden Bohrfinger von seinem durchtrainierten _(ja, Thranduil hatte für jeden Körperbereich ein Fitnessgerät in seinem Gerümpel-, bzw. Zwergenarrestkeller stehen, unter anderem auch einen Nasenflügelmuskeltrimmer) _Gesäß fernzuhalten.

Einen Moment lang hielt Klein-Aliera inne und dachte nach, blickte hinüber zum Knut-Gimli, dessen Kopf noch immer in der persönlichen Frischhaltebox klemmte und musterte dann ihren angebeteten Blondierten, ließ dann traurig den Kopf hängen. Er tätschelte die Kleine liebevoll und schob sie kurz an den Wegesrand. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht revanchieren kann...", ein sehr, sehr, sehr anzügliches Elbengrinsen folgte und noch ehe sie sich versah, piekste ihr Legolas seinen Allzweckfinger in den Arm. Nienor wollte noch warnende Worte aussprechen, doch da war Alieras schmaler Kragen schon geplatzt und sie wummerte dem Kosmetikfachmann eine mit ihrer Linken. 

„Lass das, ich hass' das", zischte sie ihm zu und stapfte beleidigt zu den anderen. Legolas, noch baffer als Buffalo Bill, stand mit einem hilflosen Ausdruck in den unkontaktgelinsten Augen da und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Altes Kindheitstrauma, kleiner Dunkelkammerprinz", erklärte Nienor und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, „Als sie noch klein und dumm war...ja, noch dümmer als jetzt, hatte Onki Elrond sie immer so lange mit seinem chinesischen Essbesteck gepiekst, bis sie angefangen hatte, zu weinen. Das hat er so lange gemacht, bis sie alt genug war, ihm die Stäbchen aus der Hand zu reißen und ihm damit eine Frisur wie bei _„Planet der Affen"_  verpasste. Sie ist nie wirklich darüber hinweggekommen"

„Oh...", murmelte der Elb ohne Bartstoppel und folgte missmutig der Karawane. Aragorn hockte noch immer beleidigt auf einer Baumwurzel, schmollte wie ein Nazgûl, dem die Süßigkeiten weggenommen wurden und drehte den Kopf demonstrativ von Gandalf weg, der ungeduldig am Rande einer Lichtung stand und mit seinen Nike Schuhen Fußball mit heruntergefallenen Tannenzapfen spielte. 

Nienor gesellte sich zu ihrem schmollenden Königsberger Klops und tätschelte ihm die geheimratsgeeckte Stirn. Ein langer Rotzfaden klebte an seinem adligen unoperierten Näschen, doch Nienor ließ sich davon nicht beirren und säuselte ihm tröstend zu: „Meine Mutter sagte immer, man solle nie auf Platingebissträger hören, das Metall verkalke deren Hirn...siehst du, also musst du auch nicht auf den ollen Kloppstockschwinger hören, du wirst ein toller Sandburgkönig und wirst viele, viele zufriedene Untertanen haben"

„Na eine hat er ja schon", grummelte Aliera, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, „Hast-du-Fell" die Koteletten zu verschneiden. Überglücklich und getröstet umarmte der Waldlaufende die kleine Nienor, blöderweise aber noch bevor er den Rotzfaden hatte wegwischen können. Toll, ehe sie ihre Dúnedainrobe in die Reinigung geben konnte, würden Wochen vergehen. Aber wenigstens war er jetzt nicht mehr stinkemüfflig auf sie.

„Was geht denn jetzt los? Gratisknuddeln für pubertierende Leute, die keine Kritik vertragen?", donnerte Gandalf böse los und rammte seinen Prügelbolzen tief ins Erdreich. _(später würde er einen Lastkran benötigen, um das Ding wieder herauszuziehen)_ „Nun halt mal die Luft an, du olles Diskriminiertier!", warf Aragorn wieder mutig ein. „Das muss ich mir nicht anhören, von einem plombentragenden Möchtegernkrönchenträger, der sich noch nicht einmal ordentlich rasieren kann...", meckerte Gandalf los, und bevor die Situation wieder eskalieren und Aragorn als Knut-Gimlis Zwillingsbruder durchgehen konnte, trat unser kopfverklemmter Superkampfzwerg zwischen die Fronten. „Sollten wir nicht lieber weiter in dieses kleine Puffdörfchen reiten, bevor wir hier noch vom Waldesgrenzschutz geschnappt werden?", nuschelte er unter dem Gesichtshelm und tastete sich ein wenig hilflos an Aragorns Hose voran._ (wofür ihm Nienor am liebsten den ausgeleierten Hintern versohlt hätte)_

„Puffdörfchen? Ach, du meinst Edoras...mmh...stimmt, dort könnten wir hinreiten...aber ich warne euch, König Theoden ist noch kritikunverträglicher als Aragorn und man munkelt, er würde in der Dunkelheit seines Thronsaales mit Barbiepüppchen spielen", warnte Gandalf und einen Moment lang schwiegen alle betroffen. Schließlich durchbrach Aliera die Stille: „Aber wir haben nur 2 Pferde, „Hast-du-Fell" und „A-rottig"...ich glaube, die Nutzlast der Tierchen ist ausgelastet und wenn wir alle trotzdem den armen „Hast-du-Fell" besteigen, weil Aragorn Angst vor der Zerknitterung seiner Liedtexte hat, schaltet sich vielleicht Onkel Beorns Untergrundorganisation „Tier- und Humusschutz e.V." ein."

„Aliera hat recht", sagte Legolas und er selbst hätte nie erwartet, dass solche Worte seinen knutschbefleckten Mund verlassen würden. „Macht euch mal keine Platte, ich hab da so nen Streuner gefunden, das komische Tierchen hört sogar auf mich!", erzählte Gandalf stolz und pfiff durch sein tadellos neuverpflanztes Gebiss. Fast augenblicklich walzte ein Scheunendrescher von einem Pferd, weiß angemalt und ganz ohne Sattel über die Dünen direkt auf die Gefährten zu.

„Das ist eines der _„Mähdresch-das"_ , sofern meine Augen nicht durch einen Zauber getäuscht werden", frohlockte Legolas und hüpfte aufgeregt dem Walztierchen entgegen. „Ja, das ist **Schattenhell**...Fürst aller Pferdchen, ob aus Plüsch oder Kautschuk. Er ist mir durch viele Gefahren ein treuer Gehilfe", freute sich Gandi mit ihm. Nur Aliera wollte das Ganze mal wieder nicht so begreifen und fragte: „Der sieht so angemalt aus...und überhaupt, warum heißt der Schattenhell, wenn er weiß ist...und zuletzt, was ist das für ein bescheuerter Name?"

„Ich geb's ja zu, ganz ruhig, Freunde der untergehenden Sonne, früher war er mal schwarz, aber ich dachte, es würde besser zu meinem Outfit passen, wenn er weiß wäre und da habe ich ihn durch die Bleichungsschleuder in Valinor gejagt...sieht wie neu aus, der Knabe...früher hieß er auch Schatten**f**ell, aber das war mir zu unpoetisch", fuhr Gandalf fort und gab Schattenhell eine Quietschemöhre, auf der er draufrumbeißen konnte, bis er wieder echtes Trockenfutter in Edoras bekam. „Lasst uns einem neuen Abenteuer entgegenreiten, auf nach Edoras, wo Theoden im Dunkeln sitzt und an Puppen und was weiß ich nicht noch alles herumspielt", rief er dann aus und schwang sich auf den bleichen Gaul. 

Alle Gefährten schwiegen einen Moment, schienen die tattergreisigen Worte zu verinnerlichen und erschauerten bei dem Gedanken. „Lasst euch nicht entmutigen, Freunde", gurgelte er dann über die vor ihnen liegende Ebene und gab dem Schattenhell die Sporen. 

Unschlüssig standen die anderen noch beieinander, drehten, wenn vorhanden, Däumchen oder seufzten um die Wette. „Na gut, dann sitz bei mir auf, Nienor", gab Aragorn endlich nach, als er die vor Sabber triefende und ihn bettelnd ansehende Nienor zu seinen Füßen erblickte. Jauchzend sprang sie auf und klemmte sich zu dem gondorischen Chorknaben auf das Pferd und Aliera und Legolas saßen auch schon auf ihrem Privatpferdchen. „Tut mir leid wegen dem Piekser...mein kleines **O La Paloma Blankachen**", entschuldigte sich der Sohn Thranduils, was ihm alsbald durch einen Knuff in den Hintern verziehen wurde. „Hey, was wird mit Knut-Gimli?", warf Aragorn mitleidig ein, als der arme Lord Helmchen für Bärtige unschlüssig und nur mit einer Axt im Arm dastand. 

Legolas seufzte, schwang sich vom Pferderücken und schnallte den Zwerg am Pferdegepäckträger unter „Hast-du-Fells" Bauch fest. Dann konnte der Ritt nach Edoras endlich losgehen!

°*°*°

„Ich wusste, dass der uns verkackeiert, ich wusste es!!!", maulte Sam herum, als er, den anderen hinterherwatschelnd, vor einer großen, sehr ekelhaft riechenden Jauchegrube stehen blieb. „Dann, oh, großer und weiser Nostradamus, hättest du uns bei allen Pilzen dieser Welt _eher_ Bescheid geben können", meckerte Maya und klemmte sich eine von den vielen Wäscheklammern, die sie aus Onki Elronds Spezialtüte hatte mitgehen lassen, auf die Nase. 

Frodo stand unschlüssig da und guckte zu, wie die dampfenden Stinkemassen gen Iluvatars Himmelreich abwehten. „Und was nun? Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Für einen Kurzurlaub in Disneyland ist es nun leider Gollums zu spät", knurrte Sam in die Richtung des Glupschäugigen, der ganz relaxt am Jaucherand saß und sich schon überlegte, wie er denn mit Augenbrauen aussehen würde. „Sag was, Stinker, warum hast du uns hier her geführt? Das ist ne iluvatarverdammte Sackgasse", polterte er weiter.

Gollum drehte sich zu Sam um und schüttelte den rar behaarten Kopf: „Nein, Schatzzzzz, dassss issssst ein Ssssummmmpf... keine Sssackgassssse..."

„Das seh ich auch, du...du...augenbrauenloser Nackedei", plärrte Sam und stand kurz vor einem, auf eine Herzverfettung zurückführbaren, Herzinfarkt, hätte Maya ihn nicht sofort mit ihrem Placeboasthmaspray eingedieselt. „Sam, kein Grund, gemein zu werden, ich bin sicher, Gollum wird uns das erklären können...also..._wo_ sind wir hier genau und wie kommen wir hier wieder weg?", mischte sich der Zehringträger ein. „Wie wir Dickerchen schon erklärt haben, isssst dassss ein Sssummpf...man nennt ihn auch die _Totensümpfe_", lispelte er weiter und Frodos Augen quollen gefährlich weit nach draußen vor lauter Schreck. „Wie...wieso nennt man sie so?", stammelte er und es wäre passend gewesen, hätte man ihm ein leuchtendes Schildchen mit der Aufschrift **„Angst"** an den Hemdkragen geklebt. „Weil der Name _„Central Parkssss"_ schon patentiert war", fuhr Gollum gelassen fort. Maya nahm eine Miefwasserprobe und führte mit ihrem eigens zusammengepappten Chemiebaukasten eine hobbitisch-wissenschaftliche Analyse durch.

„Mmh...99% Jauche und 1% unidentifizierbarer Glibber...ich glaube, das ist nicht all zu gut für unsere Füße", murmelte sie besorgt und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hobbitse werden doch nicht weicheirig sein, Gollum? Dasss isssst der einzzzig ssschnelle Weg zum Ssschwarzen Kaugummiautomaten, gleich neben dem Ssssschwarzen Tor...wollt ihr meilenweit drumherumlaufen? Seht, kleine Hobbitse, Gollum läuft auch ohne Ssssschuhe durch Matsch"

„Ja, dann frag mich aber bitte nicht noch mal, warum du weder Haare, noch Augenbrauen mehr hast", argumentierte Sam und seufzte. „Ohne Strümpfe kommen wir nicht weiter, Herr Frodo, machen wir uns nichts vor..."

„Sind wir wieder ein klein wenig pessimistisch, Sam?", fauchte Frodo wie in einem Ehestreit herum. „Macht mal sachte, Jungs, ich hab ne Idee...diese Blätterchen, welche die Elben um unseren kleinen Reiseimbiss gewickelt haben...die könnten wir doch um unsere zartbesaiteten, hornhautentraspelten Füße wickeln", schlug Maya vor und kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war ihr Elan gebremst. „Ok..._wer_ hat die Blätter gefuttert?" Sam hob kleinlaut die Hand, wissend, dass ein furiengleiches Unwetter auf ihn hereinbrechen würde. Doch anstelle eines Wutanfalls hob Maya nur fassungslos die Händchen gen Himmel. „Warum? Warum Eru hast du uns diese Fressmaschine mitgeschickt"

„Nanana, ihr seid doch auch nicht viel bessser...", zischte Gollum zur Verteidigung seines fetten Konkurrenten, „Am bessssten, ihr vergesssst eure Haareitelkeit und folgt mir, so sssschnell euch eure Fußpelze tragen, denn tagsüber müffeln die Toten noch mehr"

„Welche Toten?", warf Maya ein und Gollum erlitt wieder einen Anfall äußersten Selbstmitleids: „Uns hört ja nie einer zzzzuuuu...mein Schatzzzzz...ääähhhh" und er heulte und weinte so laut, dass es selbst Oma Galadriel in ihrem Terrorwäldchen hören konnte und schnell die Laubentüren zuschloss, weil sie vermutete, Opi Celeborn hätte mal wieder einen über den Durst getrunken und stolperte nun im Zeitraffer über die eigens modellierten Gartenzwerge. _(die Knut-Gimli übrigens sehr attraktiv fand)_  

„Komm runter, Gollum, also noch mal ganz langsam, sodass es selbst Celeborn raffen könnte: Was für Tote sind hier eingelegt?", fragte Frodo, als sich die exhibitionistisch veranlagte Kreatur endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Sauron konnte sich keine Ssssecurity Leute mehr leisten und hat so die Toten aus der letzten großßßen Schlacht per Marmeladengläschen eingeweckt und so wieder teilweise lebendig gemacht", erklärte der Zahnlückige. „Wie...also sind die doch nicht tot oder was?", Maya konnte oder wollte es einfach nicht verstehen und erntete einen allessagenden Blick von Seiten des Halbnackten. „Manchmal machen sie ihre Duftlämpchen an und halten Ausssschau nach Eindringlingen...folgt nicht den Teelichtern, sonst finden die euch und ziehen euch zu sich runter!", Gollum machte einen auf Gruselgeschichtenerzähler, aber am helllichten Tage sollte es keinem so recht Angst einjagen. „Haben die kein elektrisches Licht? Meine Güte, wie minderbemittelt sind die denn?", murrte Sam. 

„Die sind tot, da hat man eben keine Anssssprücccchhe mehr", geiferte Gollum den Hobbit an und wollte schon wieder seine Spaghettifinger nach ihm ausfahren, doch Frodo ging rechtzeitig dazwischen. „Gehen wir einfach, ok? Ohne Fußunterlage, ohne Strümpfe, ohne uns permanent zu streiten! Habt euch doch mal lieb!", und es dauerte nicht lang, da bekam Frodo einen sentimentalen Gefühlsrausch und heulte wie Onki Elronds ehemaliger dreiköpfiger Schoßhund. „Was hat er denn? Hat ihn irgendwas gebissen?", fragte Sam nervös, doch Gollum winkte nur ab: „Ach, dasss issst der Ring...macht einen melancholisch mit der Zeit, solche Depri-Phasen hatte ich auch schon durch..."

„Igitt, fallen ihm dann auch alle Haare aus?", wisperte Maya schockiert. Sie war verknallt und scharf wie Pfeffersauce auf ihn, aber ohne flauschig weiche Kuschelhaare...das war ja wie ein Ei ohne Eigelb, ein Nazgûl ohne Kapuze oder Onki Elrond ohne Stirnreif...kurz: einfach entsetzlich anzusehen!!! Gollum verbiss sich eine Antwort und schaute dem flennenden Hobbit nach, der planlos durch die matschige Botanik wanderte.

Und plötzlich hörten sie ihn murmeln: „Hihi...ein Teelicht" Kurz darauf machte es **platsch** und Frodo war mit einem fast perfekten Köpper ins dreckige Wasser getütert. „Muss man euch Hobbits denn alles zweimal erklären? Habt ihr auch Haare in den Gehörgängen oder wie issst dassss?", schnauzte Gollum herum, „Wir sagten: folgt nicht den Teelichtern...geht dasss nicht in eure kleine Birne rein?" 

Sam ignorierte den sich selbst bemitleidenden Ex-Hobbit und sprintete Baywatch-mäßig _(David Hasselhof hätte nicht dämlicher bei seinem Wassersprint aussehen können)_ in die Jauchegrube, um Frodo wieder hochzuziehen. Seufzend und um zu verhindern, dass Sam wohlmöglich auch noch eine Bauchlandung auf die arme kleine Schatztruhe machen könnte, folgte Gollum dem Hobbit und zerrte Frodo schnell heraus. Maya beäugte das Ganze sichtlich interessiert und gesellte sich zu dem männlichen Häufchen Chaos, als Frodo auf dem Rücken wieder in der unbematschten Zone lag. „Und...was ist nun, können wir weitergehen oder hat noch einer das dringende Bedürfnis, bis zum Hals in der Nazgûlscheiße zu stecken?", fragte sie keck, zog ihr Desinfizierungsspray aus dem Chemiekasten und sprühte Frodo ein, bis diesen nur noch eine Wolke umgab. Hustend rappelte er sich endlich wieder auf die Füße.

„Wasssss hasssst du ihm auf den Wanssssst gessssprüht?", fragte Gollum neugierig und schnupperte an der Spraydose. „Sagen wir es so...es ist zur Vorbeuge...damit ihm keine Haare ausfallen...es ist ein Haarwachstumsfördermittel aus Onki Elronds geheimen Laboren...sorry übrigens, dass ich dich im Gesicht erwischt habe, Frodomausi...", murmelte Maya verlegen und die männliche Fraktion seufzte fast im Chor: 

„Ooooohhhhh Frauen und Spraydosen..." 

°*°*°

Tja, so schnell kann's gehen, wieder ein Kapitel beendet und ich hoffe, ich konnte das ein oder andere Schmunzeln auf eure Gesichter zaubern?! *g*...nun denn, jetzt zu den Reviews von Kapitel 5:

**Feanen: **Ja, ganz recht, Kindergärtnerin Aragorn...hat mich inspiriert, wie rührend er sich um die Hobbits im Film gekümmert hat *g* Btw, hab jetzt mein Zimmer sogar aufgeräumt, sieht zur Abwechslung mal ganz wohnlich aus :)

**Tigraine: **Supertuckig? *lol* Das nenn ich mal ne Charaktereigenschaft!Cool, dass du beides gelesen hast *sich sehr geehrt fühlt*...tut mir leid, wegen dem Film, aber um etwas zu meiner Verteidigung vorzubringen: Ich bin **unschuldig**...was kann ich dafür, wenn mein kleines aber feines Gehirn rebelliert? *g* Gut, dass weder PJ noch J.R.R. das je lesen werden :)

**Amarra: **Wow, also ich bewundere echt eure Ausdauer, alles an einem Stück zu lesen! Hihi, übrigens verlängert Lachen das Leben, ich hoffe also, dass ihr alle alt werdet! *g* *jetzt wissen wir, warum Elben unsterblich sind...hihi*

**Holyfree: **Ui, danke, danke für die Lorbeeren *Preiselbeeren wäre zwar angepasster aber egal*...ich freu mich immer tierisch über deine Reviews *sich dankend verbeugt*

**Naurya Firespark: ***lol* yo, also Knuterich wird schon noch genügend leiden, das Chap war nur n kleiner Vorgeschmack *sadistischkicher*...wegen den Liedtexten: das war so, ich hab die Extended Edition von FotR gesehen und da war doch die eine Szene drauf, wo Aragorn das Lied von Beren und Luthien vor sich hinträllert...eines führte dann zum anderen *lol*

**Jelly: **Mmh...lecker, ne Zahnspange...*die stoffpferdliche Zahnspange jetzt schon 2 Jahre los hat* Da is mir Zucker doch lieber, muss schließlich meine Bauchspeicheldrüse beschäftigen Die langweilt sich ja sonst *g*

**Asahi: **Naja, als Drogen würd ich's ja nicht so direkt bezeichnen...eher als gasförmige Inspiration *lol*...obwohl...derzeit lass ich mich eher vom duftigen Duftöl meiner Duftlampe berieseln...mmh...is sooo guuuuuut...!

**Dracos Nova: **Ei, hatte um ehrlich zu sein ganz vergessen, dass du Kindergärtnerin Azubi bist *g* *lol*...macht bestimmt Spaß oder? Ich meine, kleine Kinder den ganzen Tag quälen und ärgern *stoffpferdliche Plüschteufelshörner zum Vorschein kommen*...hihi!

**Liebchen: **Die Antwort auf deine Frage findest du in diesem Chapter *g*...hab den Storytitel nicht grundlos ausgewählt :)...ei, du promotest meine Stories, da bin ich ja geschmeichelt *rotwerd* *lol* Hihi, aber zum Bully...ei, nee, dazu isses viel zu unprofessionell *lach* Danke für deine Review *knuddel*

**Sternenlicht: **Na, terrorisierst deine arme Ma, wenn sie telefonieren will...böööse Alex *tztztz* *unschuldigpfeif* Danke für die DVD, hab sie gestern bekommen :) Wegen BHD weiß ich noch nicht Bescheid, aber ich erkundige mich...notfalls leihen wir es uns von Maria aus *oje, wenn sie das jetzt liest, wird sie mich lynchen...*

**Höllenwauwau: **Wie ich schon Asahi sagte, sind das ja keine richtigen Drogen *sich nen Heiligenschein aufsetz*...Textilmonsterchen...soso *lach* so hat mich auch noch niemand genannt *Hundiknuddel*

**Klein Jina: **Ei...dankäää, das ist aber lieb von dir *sich dankbar vor dir verbeugt*...freut mich, dass ich zur Abwechslung mal jemanden retten kann *g*...yo, sch*** Schule, ich weiß...kann mich Eru sei Dank noch n bisschen davon erholen! Aber hey, was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker!! *g*

**Kadda: **Jaja, der Kloppstockschwinger *lach*...der Name kam mir während einer ätzenden Physikstunde in den Sinn...hihi...mein Computer zickt auch andauernd herum *seufz*...wird eben alt, der Gute...

**Hecate: **Personifiziertes Amusement? *lol* Ei, das ist aber süß! Hab dein neues Kapitel leider noch nicht gelesen, aber ich review dir noch, versprochen! *schwörend das Huf hebt*

 __

    


	7. Exorzismus für Fortgeschrittene

**A/N:** Eiapopeia, Freunde des Kloppstocks, gerade noch rechtzeitig habe ich das neue Kapitel fertig bekommen...nur dass ihr's wisst: Ich hab mit Zettel und Bleistift im Restaurant gehockt und unter Baileys-Einfluss dieses Kapitel aufgekritzelt...ich hoffe, es gefällt euch...danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, Kommentare wie gewohnt am Kapitelende...hehehe...freue mich über **jede** Review!!! *g*

°*°*°

**Kapitel 7: **_Exorzismus für Fortgeschrittene_

Knut-Gimli kannte wirklich bessere und vor allen Dingen _bequemere_ Arten des Reisens. An einem dicken Pferdebierbauch geschnallt zu sein und dazu noch stetige Blähungen „Hast-du-Fells" zu ertragen, war selbst für den ausgebildeten Wrestlingzwerg nur sehr schwer annehmbar. Boromir hätte dagegen wie ein gut riechendes Eau de Toilette gewirkt. Dieser Umstand ließ Knut-Gimli ernsthaft überlegen, was das Happa nur bei den Rohirrim zu futtern bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte dieser Heini, der einen Friseursalon noch nie von innen gesehen haben musste, wie hieß er doch gleich...Eomérretich _(Knut-Gimlis Gedächtnis war seit der Bekanntschaft mit Gandimanns Kloppstock nicht mehr das allerbeste) _, dem armen Gaul Zwiebelsuppe oder sowas per Trichter eingeflößt. Jedenfalls roch es sehr danach. 

„Ich will ja nicht ungeduldig klingen, aber...**wie lange bei allen Zwergenbärten Mittelerdes dauert es noch, bis wir bei Theoden klingeln**?", plärrte der zipfelmützenlose Axtschwinger ungeduldig. „Nun beschwer' dich mal nicht, Knutchen, allzu lang kann es nicht mehr dauern, ich schätze, wir reiten noch etwa 2 Stunden...blöd wäre nur, wenn Theodens trotteliges Mädchen für Alles, in Fachkreisen auch Grimms Lispelzunge genannt, die Klingel abgestellt hat...das macht der andauernd, wenn ich mal dort hin komme...", meckerte Gandalf beleidigt und Knut-Gimli verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Wenn wir dann schon mal in Edoras sind, können wir „Hast-du-Fell" auch gleich mal zum TÜV bringen, ich glaube, der braucht mal nen neuen Kat..."

„Grimms Lispelzunge? Was ist das denn nun schon wieder für ein Kerl?", fragte Aliera verdutzt, als sie fürsorglich Legolas' Zöpfchen nachgeflochten hatte, _(wenn sie weitergemacht hätte, wäre Legolas als erster Elb mit Rastalocken in die Geschichte eingegangen) _„Und warum heißt der so?" Gandalf schluckte eine Baldriantablette, weil er sonst wieder einen Anfall wegen Alieras Unwissenheit bekommen hätte und antwortete: „Na warum wohl? Weil er dem König immer Märchen erzählt, rund um die Uhr! Früher hatte er das nur vor dem Einschlafen gemacht, aber mittlerweile ist Theoden so besessen danach, dass sein Verstand schon ganz vernebelt ist von den ganzen Rapunzelabenteuern, die ihm erzählt werden. Er kriegt gar nicht mehr mit, was in der reellen Welt so abgeht, weil er in allem und jedem, das er sieht, eine Märchenfigur wiedererkennt"

„Meine Güte, das nenne ich mal Psychokram pur, da hätte Oma Galadriel ihre hellste Freude dran", murmelte Aliera nachdenklich. „Wie jetzt...Oma Galadriel? Wart ihr etwa wieder ohne mein Wissen und ohne meiner gandalfschen Erlaubnis in ihrer vegetativen Irrenanstalt?", fragte Gandiman arg empört, sodass Aragorn ihm den frisch eingelausten Bart kraulte, um ihn zu trösten. „Mach hier mal keinen Rabatz, Rentnerchen, wir haben eine Flasche Kindersekt auf dein Wohl geleert", sprach er besänftigend und angewidert von der Tatsache, dass Gandalf wohl seinen Wuschelbart eingegelt hatte und dieser nun glitschiger war, als Gollum, wenn er sich einseifte. „Ihr hättet aber auf mich warten können...tz, ist ja wieder typisch, die Jugend von heute...", murrte der Gebleichte nörgelig wie immer. „Nanana, Weißfussel, woher sollten wir denn bitteschön wissen, dass du dein Rendezvous mit dem Balrog kurzfristig beendet hast und cliffhangermäßig wieder die Freeclimbingwand hochgekraxelt bist, und das mit deinem Rheuma...", warf Nienor protestierend ein. 

„Kinder, so lasst doch das Rumgestreite...", muffelte Knut-Gimli, dessen Plüschbärtchen „Hast-du-Fell" ganz doll am pferdlichen Bauchknöpfchen kitzelte, sodass der arme Gaul mithilfe einer Bauchtanzeinlage versuchte, sich zu kratzen, aber stattdessen nur bewirkte, dass Knut-Gimli achterbahnmäßig hin- und hergerüttelt wurde.

„Kinder?", wiederholte Aragorn Knuts Worte fassungslos, „Da ist Gandalf aber das erste Kind mit Bart, das ich je gesehen hab..."

„Da hast du noch keine Kinderfotos von Galadriel gesehen", kicherte Aliera und Legolas drehte sich wissbegierig zu ihr um, „Bis zu ihrem 1400. Lebensjahr hatte sie einen ganz krassen Damenbart" Jetzt drehte sich sogar Nienor interessiert zu der psychisch abgedrehten Legolasvernascherin um und hob die ungezupfte Augenbraue. „Ja, das könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben, Freunde des versagenden Beruhigungsmittels. Onki Elrond hat mir erzählt, dass man sein Schwiegermamachen früher immer _„Lothlorischer Rübezahl mit Stützstrumpf"_  genannt hat. Das ging so lange, bis ihr zum ersten Mal die elbische Kindersicherung durchgeknallt ist und sie sich mit dem Bunsenbrenner ihres Chemiebaukastens dem maskulinen Gesichtsfussel entledigte", erklärte Aliera weiter.

„Ach, erzähl doch keinen Blödsinn...das ist schließlich Aragorns Job", murrte Knuterich beleidigt, der sich in das feingekräuselte, unlängst in seinen Bart eingewebte Achselhaar der elbischen Gardinenfanatikerin verliebt hatte und erntete einen beleidigten Blick vom Zahnkrönchenträger, den er aber durch „Hast-du-Fells" Schwabbelbauch und dem guckhemmenden Reithelm nicht wahrnahm. 

„Ruhe jetzt auf den billigen Plätzen, denn wie sagte schon Onki Elronds Seelenklempner? _Reden ist Kautschuk, Schweigen ist Schnippsegummi_", zitierte der pensionierte Prügelknabe und trieb Gäulchen Schattenhell zum Galopp an. Die Kampftrinkergemeinschaft von Frodos Rettungsring fegte reitend und streitend über die ungestaubsaugte Ebene Rohans, bis am rosafarbenen Horizont Edoras sichtbar wurde. Nach wenigen Metern passierten sie eine große Leinwand, auf der geschrieben stand: 

Edoras – Hauptstadt von Rohhahn 

„Es mag vielleicht am Heidegras liegen, das ich bei unserer Frühstückspause gepafft habe, oder ich habe plötzlich eine böse Leseschwäche...", murmelte Aragorn nachdenklich. „Weder noch, mein splitterschwertschwingender Dreitagebart auf zwei Beinen. Dieser rohansche Werbebanner ist uralt", erklärte Gandalf und Nienor fragte kleinlaut: „Also noch jünger als du?", worauf der betagte Stockschwinger jedoch einen Kommentar unterließ und in seiner Erklärung fortfuhr: „Gemalt wurde er von einem kloppstockbesoffenen Leibwächter des Königs, ich glaube, das erklärt so einiges an orthografischen Mängeln des Plakates...leider entstand durch dieses Schildchen die falsche Annahme, dass Edoras die Broilermetropole überhaupt wäre, dabei war die Pferdepopulation bei Weitem größer als die der Brathühnchen..." Aliera verdrehte gelangweilt die Äuglein und vertiefte sich nun eher darin, Legolas Hosenträger ein wenig unreißfester zu machen, indem sie viele kleine Löchlein mit ihrem Reiselötkolben hineinglühte. Irgendwann würde der schon reißen und die Welt wäre um einen Knackarschanblick reicher.

„So viel zur Stadtgeschichte", brabbelte Gandalf derweil weiter, „benehmt euch so wenig abnormal wie möglich...ich weiß, ich verlange da sehr viel von euch, aber es muss sein, wenn wir nicht in einer kleinen, gut gepolsterten Kammer unser restliches Dasein fristen wollen. Aragorn, du verkneifst dir jetzt bitte für wenigstens 5 Minuten das Schlagergeträller, Legolas, du versteckst die Nagelfeile in deinem Kosmetikkoffer, Nienor, du unterlässt es bitte, Aragorns Nacken bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vollzusabbern und Aliera...Aliera...du..." _(„bleibst am besten draußen", wollte er eigentlich sagen, aber das wäre noch unverantwortbarer gewesen, als sie mit rein zu nehmen, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste. Denn Onki Elrond wollte sie einmal nicht mit zur Gartenkräutermesse nach Mordor mitnehmen und musste sie 2 Wochen allein in Bruchtal zurücklassen. Das Ergebnis: Die Innenarchitektur eines Barbiepuppenhauses war nachher stabiler als die von Bruchtal)_

„Warum schweigst du, Kittelopa?", knurrte Aliera, Böses ahnend, als sie kollektiv das Stadttor durchritten. Gandalf wurde dadurch vor einer Antwort und somit vor einer garantierten Nassrasur verschont, indem Hamma, der königliche Friseur die Stimme erhob: „Hey, ihr unfrisierten Fremdlinge, legt sämtliche Epiliergeräte und Verhaustöckchen ab, sonst dürft ihr nicht in König Theodens Märchenbude, so befiehlt es Grimms Lispelzunge"

„Was hab ich euch gesagt, der Märchenonkel stellt sich mal wieder quer", seufzte Gandi grimmig und guckte zu, wie Legolas Knut-Gimli von der Pferdewampe abschnallte und neben seinem Enthaarungswachs auch seinen heiligen Flitzebogen abgab und Aragorn es ihm gleichtat, indem er sein 3-D Puzzle von einem Schwert portionsweise ablieferte. Anschließend durften beide an 2 stämmigen Türstehern vorbeitütern und Theodens Märchenland betreten. „Das ist nur mein Rückenschaber, nicht, dass ihr denkt, es ist ein Kloppstock oder so eine Kinderei...", stammelte Gandalf herum, doch ehe sich der Tattergreis verfusselquasseln konnte, schubste ihn Nienor in Theodens Swingertempel, alle anderen folgten.

Drinnen war es finsterer als auf Saurons Plumpsklo in Barad-dûr und im hintersten Teil des Saales hatte Theoden seinen Klappstuhl _(die Staatskasse war durch die Investitionen in Märchenbücher stark massakriert worden und somit konnte er sich keinen echten Thron mehr leisten)_ aufgestellt und sich darauf breitgemacht. „Lasst mich den alten Sack abfertigen", murmelte Gandalf in seinen verfilzten Bart und wandelte sektenführermäßig nach vorn.

°*°*°

Ents beim Bridgespielen waren ungefähr so schnell wie Opi Celeborn beim Schlafwandeln. Während Pippin noch ganz konzentriert damit beschäftigt war, Baumbarts selbst angebaute Körperteile _(auch Gemüsebeet genannt)_ zu düngen, schaute Merry mehr oder weniger interessiert beim Kartenklitschen der Holzköpfe zu. „Sagt mal, könnt ihr euch vielleicht einen Tick beeilen? Ich langweile mich so", muffelte der Kleine.

„Raspel doch deine Zehennägel zu nahrhaftem Backmehl, kleiner Ork, Bridge ist ein Spiel für Denker, das ist nicht so schnell vorbei wie Galadriels Gute-Laune-Phasen", erklärte Baumbart wichtigtuerisch. „Menno", motzte Merry, „Könnt ihr euer geistiges Spielniveau nicht auf Mau-Mau begrenzen?"

„Drängel nicht rum hier", grollte der Berindete. Doch Klein-Merry konnte eine echte Nervensäge sein, wenn er sich denn mal langweilte: „Ich habe das Recht, mich zu beschweren, in Sarumans Bungeetürmchen ist mit Sicherheit mehr Action als in eurem lahmen Bonsaiwäldchen", quengelte der Hobbit mit Lausherberge im Fuß und stampfte mit seinem Plüschtreter auf dem Waldboden herum, sodass er gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Rumpelstilzchen hatte. _(ja, der märchengeile Theoden hätte seine helle Freude an dem Hobbit gehabt)_ „Das glaubst auch nur du, Lockenbob. Was glaubst du, wie der Typ mit Bartglätteisen früher seine Freizeit verbracht hat? Jeden Tag kam er mit seinem fahrenden Gewächshaus _(Saruman benutzte immer die modernsten Gehhilfen)_ angetuckert und hat mit uns Bridge gespielt...bis ihm Sauron der Verräter per Palantir einen verschimmelten Joghurt zugeschickt hatte und der Alte begann, am Rad zu drehen.", klärte der unrasierte Holzblock Merry auf.

„Na toll und ich hatte eindeutig für Disney Land gestimmt, als die Frage offen stand, wo wir hintrampen sollten...aber auf mich will ja keiner hören", schnauzte der Kleinwüchsige weiter. „Ich glaube, man sollte dich eher Merry Meckerbock nennen", brummte Schieferbärtchen und widmete seine aufpolierte Aufmerksamkeit dem Kartenspiel. Pippin, dessen Hautfarbe sich mittlerweile zu einem gesunden Waldmeistergrün umgewandelt hatte, wankte und wackelte auf Merry zu und ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack neben ihm auf dem vollgehumusten Waldboden nieder. „Na, hast **du** dich wenigstens amüsiert?", fragte Merry schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Ja...unheimlich...ich glaube, mein Gesicht wurde in alle möglichen Grüntöne getaucht _(diese Worte waren ungelogen, Onki Elronds Chamäleonkaktus wäre gelb vor Neid auf Pippin geworden)_. Was meinst du, wollen wir den Jungs mal Strippoker beibringen und die bis auf die Rinde ausbeuten?", fuhr Pip begeistert fort. 

„Wir sind hier im Fangornwald und nicht in Las Vegas...hier ist es öder als in Lorien", wimmerte Merry Christmas _(Christmas war übrigens sein 2. Vorname, weil sein Urgroßvater Santa Claus Brandybock immer als Weihnachtsmann im hobbitischen Altersheim gejobbt und sich damit einen großen Namen verdient hatte)_.

„In Lorien gab's wenigstens ne Minibar", meinte Pippin und daraufhin seufzten die beiden Hobbits sehnsüchtig synchron und beobachteten das Bridgespiel der Splitterjungs. Im Vergleich dazu wäre ein Dokumentationsfilm über Fußlockenwickler spannend gewesen... .

°*°*°

Frodo fühlte sich, als hätte er sich zwei vollgesogene Schwämme an die Fußsohlen geschnallt. Der Matsche-patsche Sumpf schien einfach kein Ende zu haben. „Gollum, bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg war? Ich meine...irgendwie stecke ich aller 2 Meter bis zu den Achseln in der Pampe fest, da kann doch was nicht so ganz richtig sein, oder?", warf Maya, die kleinste der Hobbits hilflos ein. „Hobbitse müssssen ssschneller laufen, damit sie nicht einssssinken wie übergewichtige Ponys im Sssschneee", machte sich Gollum lustig, worauf Sam einmal mehr stinkesauer wurde. „Sag bloß, da hast du uns auch schon beschattet, du Schnüffelsocke...", meckerte er über den ganzen Sumpf hinweg. Frodo und Gollum waren den beiden Freunden des Einsinkens weit voraus und warteten nun im Schutz eines „Wart-ein-bisschen-Busches". „Scheißßßß Hobbitse...sind zu langsam für uns", lispelte der Froschmann vor sich hin, was Frodo jedoch mitbekam. 

„Wie war das? Bevor du zu tief in die Steckdose gelangt hast, sahst du auch noch wie ein Hobbit aus, vergiss das mal nicht, mein Lieber", tadelte Frodo mit erhobenem Zeigefingerchen. „Wir haben in keine Sssteckdose gegriffen...sssschuld haben die versssschimmelten Partywürstchen, die uns dein hässslicher, fetter Onkel im Taussschhh mit dem Schaaatzzz gegeben hatte, weil wir Hunger hatten. Wegen denen sehen wir so aus", wehrte sich Gollum sehr beleidigt.

„Dann weiß ich ja, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenke...ein Abstecher in Opi Celeborns Beautyfarm hat noch keinem geschadet", warf Maya fröhlich ein, bevor sie wieder bis zum Hals im Stinkematsch versank. Gollum wollte anderweitig versinken, nämlich wieder einmal im Selbstmitleid, doch gerade, als er einmal mehr darüber klagen wollte, wie übertoupiert seine drei Härchen doch seit dem Würstchenvorfall mit Bilbo waren, flatterte ein übergewichtiger Flugdrache mit Kolibriflügelantrieb beidseitig über die Häupter der Hobbits hinweg. Im Wind flatterte zorromäßig ein schwarzes Nachthemd, das signalisierte:

**„Nazzzzzzzgûl",**

quiekte Gollum und hielt sich die nackige Birne. „Nein, nehmt nicht auch noch unsere letzten drei Härchen...", wimmerte er immer wieder, während Maya fast gänzlich im Matsch versank. Frodo bekam mal wieder ein _„Weia, die haben mir vor zig Jahren mit nem Zahnstocher in die Schulter gepiekst" _– Déjà-vu und fummelte hastig an seinem Zehenring herum. Sam bekam mit, was Klein-Frodo in seiner Angst für eine Dummheit vorhatte und er hechtete zum Chefchenhobbit hinüber und begrub ihn unter seinen Speckröllchen, sodass Frodos Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingegrenzt wurde. Schließlich wollte er seine Figürchensammlung komplett haben, bevor Sauron mal wieder seinen Dark-Room Trip hatte und ganz Mittelerde buchstäblich beschattete. „Was machen die Schreihälse denn schon wieder? Ich dachte, Arwen hätte die Toilettenspülung an der Bruinen Furt gedrückt und die somit beseitigt?", rief Sam verzweifelt. 

„Die kann niemand fortssspülen...die sind so hartnäckig wie Dreck unter den Fingernägeln", jammerte Gollum herum, „Und die rufen unseren Schatzzzz...die wollen ihn holen..." 

„Welchen jetzt...meine _Melkor – Figur _oder nur den Aluring, den Frodo sich ursprünglich in die Brustwarze hatte piercen lassen wollen?", fragte Sam besorgt und tätschelte seinen Miniatur-Dunklen Herrscher aus Plastik, den er in seiner Arschtasche aufbewahrte. Gollum war es nicht möglich, zu antworten, denn der Kapuzengeist flatterte haarscharf an ihnen vorbei, sodass der Fahrtwind Sam beinahe die Unterhosen vom Leib gerissen hätte.

„Warum fliegen die so tief?", schrie er Gollum, dem einzig zurechnungsfähigen Wandergesellen zu. „Die sind kurzzzsssichhhhtig...die können ein fettleibiges Dromedar nicht von Onki Elrond unterscheiden", zischte Gollum. „Na der Unterscheid ist aber auch nicht der allergrößte...das kannst du ihnen nun wirklich nicht zum Vorwurf machen", wand Sam ein. Einige Male eierten die Ringgeister, von Sauron liebevoll _„Wraiths in Black"_ genannt noch über die sumpfige Landschaft, aber sie konnten selbst mit ihrem Edelmetalldetektor keinen Modeschmuck ausmachen und flatterten gen Barad-dûr zurück, um die Batterien durchchecken zu lassen. Langsam erhoben sich die Hobbits und der, der einmal sowas in der Art darstellen sollte aus ihrem Versteck. _(Abgesehen von Maya, die musste sich per samweis'schem Matschlift aus dem Sumpf heben lassen) _„Na toll, noch mal so ein Sumosprung, Sam, und ich könnte als Flunder in einem Fischrestaurant auf dem Teller landen", ächzte Frodo und rieb sich den geplätteten Bauch. _(es war einfach die für Hobbits schnellste Gelegenheit, zu einem waschechten Wachbrettbauch zu gelangen)_

„Kommt, Hobbitse, Kaugummiautomaten gibt's, sobald wir den Sumpf überquert haben...es issst nicht mehr weit", versicherte der gollumsche Hobbit-auf-den-Arm-Nehmer. „Kann es sein, dass du das schon vorgestern gesagt hast?", seufzte Maya und pulte sich im Gehen den eintrocknenden Matsch aus dem Fußfell.

°*°*° 

Gandalf war keine 3 Meter nach vorn gewandelt, da stellte sich ihm plötzlich Grimms Lispelzunge in den Weg. „Kennst du das Märchen? Es war einmal ein komischer alter Kauz mit seinen 5 Weggefährten, die einst auszogen, das Rasieren zu lernen...", spuckte Grimms in seiner unübersehbaren Nervosität herum, worauf Aragorn empört rief: „Ey, ich weiß, wie man sich rasiert...man hat mir aber gesagt, als König bräuchte ich nen Bart, also hab ich den schon mal für Trockenübungen drangelassen." Grimms schaute irritiert zu dem palavernden Förster herüber, was Gandi sofort ausnutzte, um weiter in Richtung Theoden zu stolzieren. Als Grimms sich wieder besann und seine Erzählefinger ausstreckte, um den Alten aufzuhalten, haute Gandalf ihm mit seinem weißen _(Iluvatar höchstpersönlich hatte die alte, braune Farbe mit Sandpapier abgerubbelt)_ Stöckchen auf die Finger. 

„Au...ich sagte euch doch, dass ihr ihnen sämtliche Verhaustöckchen abnehmen sollt", kreischte Grimms eingeschüchtert und versteckte sich hilfesuchend hinter dem zugekloppstockten Knut-Gimli. Endlich war die Bahn frei für Gandalf.

Er blieb einen knappen Meter vor dem herumgammelndem Märchenbuchfetischisten stehen und streckte seine krampfadrige Patschehand aus. „Was macht der denn da?", flüsterte Aliera Legolas zu, der einen Lembas-Powerriegel aus seiner Legginstasche hervorkramte und erst einmal genüsslich hereinbiss. „Jetzt zieht er seine Exorzistenshow ab...ist total lustig, hat er bei meinem Papi auch schon gemacht...ging aber irgendwie nach hinten los...tja...", erklärte der Elb und kaute auf dem Stückchen Energieriegel herum wie ein Hund auf seinem Sabberknochen. Aliera stellte lieber keine weiteren Fragen mehr, vielleicht würde sie so nur noch erfahren, dass ihr Schwiegerpapachen einen ebenso geistigen Knacks weghatte, wie ihr Ziehstiefonkel Elrond. Und bei Eru, ein Elb, der mit rosa Plüschpantoletten die Gegend unsicher machte reichte Aliera vorerst aus.

„Hallo Schneeweißchen...wo ist Rosenrot?", krächzte der alte Klappstuhlsitzer Gandalf zu, als dieser seinen grauen Tarnkittel von sich geworfen hatte. „Da hinten steht ja Schneewittchen und einer der sieben Zwerge...", brabbelte er weiter und deutete mit gestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Nienor und Knut-Gimli. „Und da ist ja das tapfere Försterlein", begeistert klatschte der senile Zepterschwinger in die Hände, als er Aragorn erblickte. „Und da...die Schöne und das Biest", seine Tatterfinger schwenkten hinüber zu Legolas und Aliera, wobei er bei _„die Schöne"_ auf Legolas deutete. „Boah, Frechheit...ich bin kein Biest, nimm das sofort zurück, Märchenonkel oder ich zeige dir den bösen Wolf, der in meinem imaginären Schafspelz steckt", wetterte Aliera los, doch der Klunkerträger schien das nur lustig zu finden, klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel und feierte ab, als wäre er ein Lachsack, den man immer wieder drückte. 

„Kann ich den bösen Wolf auch mal sehen?", fragte Legolas anzüglich grinsend. „Ssshhh, nicht jetzt, Schnuffelspitzöhrchen, ich übe mich gerade im Wütendsein, also untergrabe bitte nicht meine Autorität", wehrte Aliera die billige Anmache ab.

„Hanama munama, hossa, hossa!", sprach Gandalf in der Sprache der Weisen, was den armen labilen König nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Nur noch eine Harlekinsmütze fehlt ihm und Gandalf würde den perfekten Hofnarr abgeben", stellte Nienor fest. „Verflucht, ich exorziere das Kerlchen gerade, könntet ihr bitte die Klappe halten?", brüllte Gandalf laut und Nienor verstummte, im Gegensatz zu Theoden. Er brachte Gandalfs dünnes Blut zum Überkochen. Zunächst versuchte er den Alten zu exorzieren, indem er ihm einige Zeilen von _„Rock my Soul"_  vorsang. Das wirkte aber nicht so richtig, was vielleicht daran lag, dass Aragorn sein Feuerzeug zückte und es hin- und herschwenkte, und immer wieder im Refrain einsetzte. 

Dann bestreute er den König mit Knoblauchzehen und nuschelte unverständliche Formeln vor sich hin, worauf der Alte wieder nur lachte und Gandalf durch dessen ekelhaften Mundgeruch fast k.o. ging. „Jetzt reicht's, dann prügle ich dir eben Saruman aus dem hohlen Schädel", tickte Gandalf aus und als der Kloppstockschwinger himself den Knüppel ausholte, rannte plötzlich eine gut bestückte Blondine auf Stöckelschuhen aus der hintersten Publikumsreihe nach vorn, wurde aber von Aragorns Allerwertestem abgefangen, gegen den sie prallte, als er sich zum Schnürsenkelzubinden bückte. 

Wamm! Wamm! Wamm! 

Der Kloppstock fuhr nieder und nieder, bis Theodens Kopfform daran wiederzuerkennen war. Ächzend und krächzend gesellte sich der Zauberer dann wieder zu seinen Kumpanen. „Er lacht nicht mehr blöde, ich denke mal, er ist entmärchnet", seufzte er erschöpft und sah zu, als die schicke Blondine zu dem Mann mit den hundert Beulen am Kopf stolperte und seine Hand hielt. „Onki? Onki?", fragte sie immer wieder und Nienor schwante Böses, als sie Aragorns zentimeterlangen Sabberfaden am Mundwinkel bemerkte. „Dich kenn' ich doch irgendwo her...", nuschelte Theoden, als sich sein Verstand ein bisschen lockerte. „Eowyn", rief er dann aus und umarmte die scharfe Blondine innig.

„Wie? Eowiener? Was ist das denn für ein bescheuerter Name? Da würde selbst Wolfram besser zu ihr passen", lästerte Nienor herum, als sie Aragorn den Namen des Mädchens wiederholen hörte. Da hatte sie den Salat. Da war sie schon mal froh, dass Arwen mit ihren Collagenlippen zu Hause geblieben war, da musste noch so eine Tussi ankommen. Die nächsten Tage würden sicherlich nicht die einfachsten sein... .

°*°*°

Tja, musste dieses Kapitel zwischen Tür und Angel schreiben, weil ich derzeit n bisschen Stress hab, wollte euch aber nicht benachteiligen *G*...hoffe, es war wieder lustig...schreibt mir doch eure Meinung! Würde mich echt freuen...aber nun zu den Reviews:

**Feanen:** Mmh, also mit Eowiener hab ich mir da schon so einige Sachen überlegt, aber verraten wird nichts...hihi...btw wegen dem 21. von HdD: Hätte die beiden jemand in Aktion erwischt, wie du es so schön ausdrückst, wäre das Kapitel garantiert doppelt so lang geworden *lol*...und ich wollte die Blamage so kurz wie möglich halten...hehe

**Hamsterli: **Dass ich das noch erleben darf: ein reviewendes Hamsterchen *sich Luft zufächert*...aber ich gewöhn mich mal lieber nicht dran, wie du's schon sagtest! Ein Hamster und eine Review...was für ein Paradoxon *Lieblingshamsterliumknuddel*...und wegen der DVD...da reden wir noch drüber...hihi

**Liebchen: **Danke für die Review *g*...der Titel des letzten Teils steht fest und ich denke, ich lasse ihn auch so...wird aber noch nichts jetzt verraten *g* *gemeingrins*

**Klein Jina: **Oh ja, der Kurzurlaub hat allerdings meine Kreativität angeregt *ich sag nur Wiederholungssendungen von Barbara Salesch um 3:15 Uhr nachts...* War seeeehr lustig! 

**Naurya Firespark: **Jau, sehen wir nicht alle gern unseren försterischen Helden leiden? Die Baywatch-Idee kam mir übrigens, als ich beim zappen auf „Knight Rider" geschalten und einen Lachkrampf bekommen habe...die Wege der Muse sind unergründlich...

**Linthal:** Ei, das sind aber böswillige Anschuldigungen *sich einen Anwalt holt...und einen Gerichtsschreiber dazu...o Gott, Lissy hat mich so mit ihren Gerichtsshows gequält...aaahhh*...hey, wenn keiner mehr mit dir ins Kino geht, geh ich halt mit *g*

**Anna:** O Mann…danke, danke *sich verbeug* Das ist wirklich lieb von dir! Find ich ja süß, dass der Blödsinn, den ich verzapfe tatsächlich Gesprächsstoff ist *lach*...armer, armer Tolkien, wenn der wüsste...er würde mich lynchen!

**Dracos Nova: **Atmen, Nova, Atmen!!! *lach*

**Hecate:** Ja, ich weiß, es tut mir selber leid, diese wundervolle Geschichte so durch den Kakao zu ziehen…aber ich bin unschuldig, mein Gehirn rebelliert! Hoffe übrigens auf Update deinerseits!!! *g*

**Darkelve Leex: **Oooohhhh, schöööön, noch ein stiller Leser hat sich geoutet *freuhüpf*...danke, fühle mich immer überaus geschmeichelt von solch lieben Worten! *schon ganz verlegen sei*

**Höllenwauwau: ***lol* Bridge ist ein Kartenspiel...glaub ich zumindest...das spielen eigentlich nur Omis mit ihren senilen Freundinnen...ich hab's selbst noch nicht gespielt, bin wohl auch zu blöd dafür *kicher*...yo, an Fußball hab ich auch zuerst gedacht, aber irgendwie wollte dieses verfluchte Spiel wohl erwähnt werden...hihi


	8. Mordorianische Passkontrolle

**A/N:** Hossa! Obwohl jeder einzelne meiner Knochen schmerzt und sich meine Hüfte wie die eines 99-jährigen anfühlt *ja, ich habe wieder Volleyball gespielt*, habe ich trotzdem die Kraft gefunden, wieder einmal ein Kapitel vollgepumpt mit Schwachsinn, fertigzustellen! *stolz auf sich sei* Danke für die lieben Reviews, wie ihr wisst, bekommt jeder von euch Reviewern einen kleinen aber feinen Kommentar am Kapitelende *g* Es ist verwunderlich, bei mir fängt die Schule wieder an und trotzdem schaffe ich noch pünktliche Updates...mmh...recht ungewöhnlich für eine wie mich *g*...nun denn, will euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten, würde mich über Reviews **seeeeehr **freuen!!! Vergesst bitte nicht: ihr habt die Lizenz zum Pferdchen-Glücklichmachen :) 

Aber nun: viel Spaß beim lesen!

°*°*°

**Kapitel 8: **_Mordorianische Passkontrolle_

Exorzismus war doch die beste Sache der Welt _(natürlich **neben** Galadriels Schokotörtchen, die Merry zu Dutzenden verdrückt hatte)_! Zum einen war es verdammt gut, um Dampf abzulassen, schließlich war dem armen Gandalf mit dem weißen Bademantel der Königsanwärter aus dem Busch ziemlich auf den Keks gegangen mit seiner Quengelei. Knut-Gimli war zerbeult genug, also wäre es unfair gewesen, dem Armen noch eine draufzuhauen, sodass er einen Ganzkörperkeuschheitsgürtel, anstelle von einem Helm, trug. Zum anderen eignete sich die Märchen- und Teufelsaustreibung echt genial zum Angeben. Noch vor seinen damenbärtigen Urenkelinnen würde er damit herumprotzen, wie er Sarumans persönliche Märchensammlung aus Theodens Gehirn gescheucht hatte. Ja, unser lieber Gandi war stolz auf sich selbst und wischte sich den Schweiß von der faltigen Stirn.

„Hey, Gandalf, alter Zauberfetischist...was machst du denn hier in meinem bescheidenen Hüttchen?", fragte der zerstreute Theoden, während ihm Eowyn die Gehhilfe mit Rädern reichte, worauf er sich stützte und sich aus seinem Klappstuhl erhob. Nienor entging nicht der meterlange Sabberfaden, der von Aragorns königlichem „Auf-mir-klebt-noch-das-Frühstücksei" – Bärtchen troff. Eifersüchtig und beleidigt versetzte sie ihm einen Tritt in die Kniekehle, worauf der Sabberheini beinahe vornüber kippte, was jedoch sein Splitterschwertchen verhindern konnte, auf das er sich lümmelhaft lümmelte. Grimms Lispelzunge nutzte diese geistige Abwesenheit der Gefährten aus und versuchte, sich einfach davonzumachen. Und das wäre ihm unter normalen Umständen auch gelungen, hätte er Knut-Gimli nicht als Blindengrimms gedient. Denn der smarte Zwerg, der nun nur noch seine Hühneraugen offen halten konnte, hatte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den lispelnden Märchenonkel gelehnt und schlug sofort Alarm, wenn er sich auch nur ein bisschen bewegte. _(und „**schlagen"** kann man bei einem Kampfzwerg ruhig wörtlich nehmen)_

„Wir wollten nur mal so vorbeischauen, wie es denn dem alten Pferdefan so geht...ach ja, und nebenbei wollten wir noch ankündigen, dass mal wieder Gemetzel und Blutvergießen auf uns zukommt", erklärte Gandalf indes und pulte sich mit einem Stückchen von Aragorns Schwert _(später wurden multifunktionale Spezialmesser hergestellt, nach Aragorns Vorbild mit eingebautem Zahnstocher und Blindenstock)_ den Rest seines Frühstücksrentnermüslis aus den 3. Zahnreihen. 

„Wie jetzt...Krieg? Och menno...da bin ich jetzt aber dagegen", murrte Theoden beleidigt, aber dann erwachte das kriegsgeile Gen in ihm und er griff zu seinem grünen Plastikschwert, fuchtelte damit angeberisch durch die Luft, sodass Legolas vorsorglich seine Bademantelkapuze hochzog, damit sein güldenes, bereits übermassakriertes Haar nicht auf John Wayne Kürze geschnitten wurde. „Uh...mach mir den Nazgûl", murmelte ihm Aliera daraufhin sadistisch kichernd zu, was aber alle Anwesenden feierlich ignorierten. 

„Halt, halt, nicht so hastig, du weißt doch, dass du vor dem Essen nicht Krieg spielen darfst", belehrte Eowyn den alten, mental schon ein bisschen gaga angehauchten König.

Grimms, der grimmige Grimms-Gramms Sammler, bekam eine heftige Panikattacke, als er Theodens Plastikschwert erblickte und riss sich vom hilflos umhertastenden Knut-Gimli los, stürmte wie ein Elch in der Paarungszeit aus dem Thronsaal und alle schauten ihm nur fragend hinterher. „Und was jetzt?", fragte Aragorn ein wenig kleinlaut und Theoden machte sich auf seiner rollenden Gehstütze breit und rollerte gemächlich in Richtung Gefährten, vor denen er letztendlich Halt machte. „Keine Ahnung, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Märchenquiz...", begann er dann und in seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen leuchtete der Spieltrieb eines 4-jährigen Jungen auf. „Alter Mann, noch ein Wort von Märchen und der Exorzismus geht in die zweite Runde", drohte Gandalf und hob demonstrativ die Prügelkeule. Theoden grummelte sowas wie _„Spielverderber"_ in seinen zahnlückrigen Mund und schnallte das grüne Schwert an seinen Gürtel. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst einmal Theodred wegräumen, der fängt schon an zu stinken", warf Eowyn ein. _(sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es nicht Theodred, der verstorbene Sohn des Königs, gewesen war, der so stank, sondern Boromir, der Theodreds Geist begegnet war und jetzt wenigstens einen zum Quatschen hatte)_

„Und ich bin dafür, dass man dir die Haare zu einem Irokesenschnitt verschneidet", knurrte Nienor leise, denn Aragorns dümmliches „Na-Schnucki-heute-schon-nen-Hobbyförster-vernascht?" – Grinsen, das einzig und allein der Nichte des Plastikschwertsammlers galt, war nicht länger auszuhalten. „Na gut, tragen wir die Schimmelbacke fort, aber dann will ich mein Märchenquiz", jammerte Theoden herum, was er aber sofort unterließ, als der Mann in Weißwäsche mit den extraweißen Zähnen knirschte. „Und danach machen wir eine kleine Fiesta zur Feier des Tages", schlug Eowyn weiter vor. „Feier? Wie jetzt? Dass dein Vetter endlich abtransportiert wird?", knurrte Nienor aus der letzten Reihe, aber keiner nahm wirklich Notiz von ihr. Gesagt, getan, Grimms war schon über alle sieben Berge und Theodred wurde unter einem Hügel verbuddelt. _(Was Boromir sehr verärgerte, denn nun war sein Spiel- und Leidensgenosse nur noch unterirdisch hörbar)_

Gerade als Theoden zur Dekoration Bohnensamen auf dem Hügelchen verstreute und alle anderen ungeduldig und mit knurrendem Magen drumherum standen, erschien am Horizont die Silhouette eines drallen Brauereipferdes, das gemütlich auf sie zugewackelt kam. Als Aragorn die großen Bierfässer auf dessen Rücken identifizierte, stürmte er fröhlich trällernd _(natürlich sang er ein Sauflied seiner Vorfahren, und zwar: „Einer geht noch...einer geht noch rein") _auf den tierischen Bierfasstransporter zu. Nienor sollte es recht sein, sollte er sich ruhig eine Alkoholvergiftung holen, als Strafe dafür, mit der Blondine geflirtet zu haben. Legolas schüttelte nur seufzend den entschuppten Kopf und folgte mit den anderen dem singenden, klingenden Förster. Aragorn hatte fast den Ladegaul erreicht, als er bemerkte, dass 2 kleine Kinderchen auf dem Pferderücken vor den Fässern lümmelten. „Hey, Theoden, ist das so Sitte hier, dass man pro Bierfass ein Kind gratis mitgeliefert bekommt?", rief er dann zurück, aber der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den unrasierten Achseln: „Weiß nicht, hab schließlich die letzten Jahre in meinem kleinen Märchenland verbracht"

Als sich Aragorn wieder den Kindern zuwandte, kippte eines der beiden mit einem stumpfen **Plumps! **vom Pferd und lag vor des Imitatkönigs Füßen. „Ey, ich glaub, die haben von deinem Bier getrunken, die Säcke", plärrte Aragorn wütend, „Sonst hätte es den jetzt nicht aus den Latschen gekippt!"

„Oder sie haben von Onki Elronds unverdaulichen Lunchpackets gekostet...", ergänzte Aliera nachdenklich. „Weder noch", stammelte das auf dem Happa hängende Kind, „Wir überbringen die Botschaft, dass alle Dörfer Rohans bereits von Sarumans bescheuerten Dauerläufern niedergewalzt worden sind...die werden bald Edoras erreichen"

„Ach so...", atmete Aragorn erleichtert aus, „Und ich dachte schon, es wäre was Ernstes" Mit diesen Worten schnallte er fürsorglich beide Bierfässer vom Pferd und schubste das kleine Ding von einem rohanschen Kind aus Versehen herunter. „Na bitte, das kommt ja wie gerufen, trinken wir erst mal einen", sang Aragorn glücklich wie ein Nasenbär ohne Schnupfen, doch Gandalf wand mit seiner tattrigen Hand ein: „Aber...der Krieg...?"

„Weißt du, schimmelweißer Mann, dein Pessimismus ist wirklich deprimierend, wir können doch unsere Kickboxtaktik beim Essen besprechen", murrte Aragorn und Knut-Gimli wollte laut losheulen bei dem Gedanken, nichts vom Bier abzubekommen. Aliera bekam das mit und tätschelte ihm tröstend die Schulter: „Ach Knut, ich hab doch noch meinen Lötkolben...sobald die Hosenträger meines Lieblingsunterhosenlosen nachgeben, löte ich dir ein Guck- und ein Essloch in den Helm, damit zu alles verspachteln kannst, was du willst"

Ein wenig von diesen Worten ermutigt folgte Knut den anderen zurück in das beschauliche Hüttchen, nichts davon ahnend, dass er schon bald als _„Zwerg in der eisernen Maske"_ in rohansche Schlagzeilen geraten würde.

°*°*°

„So ein mistiger Mist, mein solarbetriebener Fußhaarfön funktioniert nicht mehr, jetzt muss ich mit schlammverklumpten Fußhaaren durch die Gegend laufen", meckerte Maya wütend herum. „Isssst doch logissschh, wir befinden uns fasssst in Mordor, da gibt'ssss keine Sonne mehr, Sauron hat alles in Schwarzlicht umgewandelt, damit sein kleines Fleckchen des Terrors doch etwasss bedrohlicher wirkt", erklärte der voranhüpfende Gollum. „Na toll, wie sieht das denn aus, Frodo geht als Vernichter des bösen, bösen Ringes und Sam als dessen dicker Gärtnergehilfe in die hobbitische Geschichte ein...und wie wird man sich an _mich_, der einzigen feministischen Vertreterin erinnern? Die mit den Schlammklumpen am Fuß...und das alles nur, weil Onki Elrond meine Badelatschen verbunkert hat", knurrte sie in ihrer Rage herum.

„Wenn's dort echt so dunkel ist, sieht man die Klümpchen sowieso nicht", tröstete Frodo seine Gefährtin. „Ssshhh, Klappe halten, wir sind fasssst da...seht, dassss isssst dasss sssschwarzze Tor", machte Gollum einen auf ehrfürchtig und streckte seinen Lieblingspopelfinger aus, deutete auf ein riesengroßes, verchromtes Tor, auf dem groß und breit in Kinderkraxelschrift _(Gut, es war Sauron selbst gewesen, der es geschrieben hatte, aber hey, schreib mal ordentlich mit nur einem Auge!)_ geschrieben stand:

**Mohrdor, Einreise nur mit Pass und einem gewissen Grad an Bösartigkeit erlaubt!**

„Wissst ihr, warum es _ssschwarzzzes_ Tor heißßßßt?", fragte Gollum wie ein Reiseführer auf einer Stadtrundfahrt. „Weil es schwarz ist?", warf Sam unbegeisterter denn je ein. „Jaaa, jaaa, richtig, fetter Hobbit", fuhr Gollum begeistert fort, „Früher war es allerdings rosa. Sauron hatte Angst um sein Image als dunkler Herrscher und hat einen komisssschen Malerlehrling von der Waldläufersippe namens _Streicher_ das Tor umssstreichen lassen, damit der seine Gesellenprüfung abssschließßßßen konnte." Maya runzelte die Stirn und flüsterte Sam leise zu: „Ich wusste, dass uns Aragorn was verschwiegen hat, der kam mir schon immer ziemlich zwielichtig vor mit seinem fusseligen Bart und seiner krankhaften Obsession gegenüber seinen Liedtexten" Sam nickte nur bestätigend und starrte geistesungegenwärtig auf das Schild auf dem Tor. 

„Wisst ihr, was mir gerad einfällt? Wir haben doch keine Pässe eingesteckt", murrte er dann leise, „Die haben nicht mehr in den Rucksack hineingepasst wegen den holländischen Wassertomaten, die wir zwangsweise hineingestopft haben"

„Ihr blöden, verfresssenen Hobbitses", schimpfte Gollum wütend, „Wie wollt ihr dann nach Mordor einreisen?" Maya stemmte die Hände in die felllosen Hüften und wetterte deftig-kräftig zurück: „Als ob die uns so leicht reinlassen würden..."Hallo, ich bin Frodo und will des Chefchens Ring kaputtmachen"...so etwa? Wirklich, Gollumlein, du hast Vorstellungen"

Gerade als der halbnackte Lendenschurzbegeisterte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen wollte, erklang die mordorianische Türklingel mit der _„Auld lang syne"_ – Melodie, die Sauron vor Jahren hatte einspeichern lassen. _(damals, als er noch zwei Beine und einen Schottenrock hatte, war er bei diesem Song immer aufgesprungen und hatte getanzt wie ein Blödian)_ Neugierig blickte die hobbitische Wandergesellschaft und ihr kopfenthaarter Reiseleiter hinab zum großen Tor, vor dem ein ganzes Heer von brasilianischen Karnevalstänzern stand und um Einlass bat. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da wurde das XXL-Türchen auch schon von Saurons Schoßtrollchen aufgemacht. „Jetzt, jetzt, los, wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir uns durchschmuggeln wie illegale Silvesterböller", rief Sam erfreut aus, lehnte sich aber blöderweise viel zu weit vornüber, sodass der Lockenkopf mit einem Wahnsinnskaracho die kleine Kieselschutthalde hinabkullerte.

„So viel zum Thema, _„wir bleiben anonym und unauffällig"_...", seufzte Maya kopfschüttelnd, als Sam sich mit einem 8-fachen Salto überschlug, eine Schraube im Kies drehte und letztendlich in einem kleinen Erdloch feststecken blieb. „Der denkt doch nur an sich und seine Kaugummiautomatenfiguren, ohne richtig nachzudenken, wasss er da macht", beschwerte sich Gollum und schlug mit der gummihäutigen Faust in den Sand. „Als ob **du** denken würdest, Haarloser", konterte Maya, schließlich war es ihr Job, die hobbitische Kampfwurst zu beleidigen und zu diskriminieren, da er sich sumomäßig in ihr und Frodos Fluchtboot gezwängt hatte.

Während sich Maya und der ehemalige Anonymhobbit ein sattes Wortgefecht lieferten, surfte Frodo mutig und um die _„Dunkle-Herrscher-Figur"_ besorgt, den aufgeschütteten Abhang hinab, bis er den festgeklemmten Hobbit erreichte und mit ihm kollidierte. „Frodo, bist du noch ganz meschugge? Wenn die dich erwischen, gibt's Hobbitgeschnetzeltes!", rief Maya panisch aus, als sie sah, wie ihr Schnucki sich in die Alarmstufe rot begab. „Mach schon, rück den Kunststoffmelkor raus, wenn du schon nicht selber mehr hier rauskommst", schrie Frodo in seiner Angst um seine Dunkle-Herrscher Sammlung, doch Sam blieb hart und hielt seine Gesäßtasche verschlossen. Zu allem Übel bemerkte nun auch einer der brasilianischen Kampfsambatänzer unter Saurons Fittichen _(ja, der Oberdunkle leitete neuerdings auch einen Funkengardelehrgang für seine Privatsöldner, schließlich sollten sie auch lernen, wie man den Feind in Grund und Boden tanzte)_, dass da irgendjemand herumbrüllte, der da nicht hingehörte und kam mit einem seiner Kumpels direkt auf Frodolinchen und dem Erdferkelchen Sam zugelaufen.

Noch im letzten Moment konnte Frodo seinen ultraviolette Strahlen – abweisenden Elbenmantel über sich und Sam werfen und sich somit unsichtbarer, als Boromir es je sein würde, machen. „Mmh, ich höre schon Stimmen, die gar nicht wirklich da sind...nicht dass ich auch mal so werde wie dieser verrückte Hirni aus Gondor...wie hieß er doch gleich?", murmelte einer der Vortänzer, worauf ihm der andere auf die Cheerleader-Sprünge half: „Denethor! Du meinst doch den bekloppten Statthalter, der gern mal ein bisschen zu viel am Rad dreht?! Du solltest dich unbedingt von Dr. med. Frankenstein in Minas Morgûl untersuchen lassen, ich hab gehört, der soll sogar die Nazgûls von ihrem hysterischen Gekreische geheilt haben" 

Die beiden Hobbits, die unter einer Decke steckten, bemerkten mit Erleichterung, dass sich die Stimmen der Faschingskampfhupfdohlen immer weiter von ihnen entfernten, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr zu hören waren. Schnell schlug der Rettungsringträger den multifunktionalen Bademantel von Oma Galadriel zurück und zerrte Sam aus dem Schlagloch. „Spitze, jetzt sammelt Sauron nicht nur Briefmarken, sondern auch Kampfheere...was nun?", seufzte Frodo mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn.

Mittlerweile hatten sich nun auch Gollum und Maya zu den beiden gesellt und blickten sehnsüchtig zu der mordorianischen Faschingshochburg hinüber. „Tja, den Grenzübergang können wir ja nun ganz vergessen", meinte Maya kopfschüttelnd und versuchte, mit ihrem Fußmaniküreset die unliebsamen Schlammbrösel aus ihrem gepflegten Fußfell zu feilen. „Nicht aufgeben, Hobbitses, Gollum kennt auch noch einen zweiten Trampelpfad mit vielen Treppen und einem Tunnel" Mayas Augenbraue verflüchtigte sich zweifelnd gen Norden, als sie Gollum von der Seite beäugte. „Och nee, nicht auch noch Treppen...sind wir hier in der Steinzeit? Selbst Opi Celeborn hat auf seinen Gummimallornbäumen Treppenlifte angebracht", seufzte sie unlustig. „Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt? Da hätte ich mir meine Bodenturnaufführung sparen können", schimpfte Sam, sich den Staub von dem Holzfällerhemd klopfend. „Nein, nein, fetter Hobbit, einer musss doch für das Amüsement der Truppe sorgen", kicherte Gollum fies, worauf ihm Sam einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen verpasste.

Bevor sich die Konkurrenten jedoch schon wieder an die Wäsche gehen konnten, ging Frodo genervt dazwischen: „Ihr sollt euch lieb haben, verdammt noch mal" Dann stampfte er beleidigt auf den Boden und fing an, herumzuquengeln. „Na bitte, da hast du's wieder, jetzt hast du ihn zu Weinen gebracht", meckerte Sam Gollum wie in einem Ehestreit an.

„Ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber...**es ist verdammt zugig hier**!!!", schrie Maya unerwarteterweise aus und ließ die anderen Hobbits und die, die es werden wollten, auf der Stelle verstummen, „Was ist nun, gehen wir? Ich hol mir noch eine Erkältung mit den kalten und nassen Füßen", fuhr sie grummelnd fort und stapfte orientierungslos voran. „Tun wir, wasss der Bossss sagt", gehorchte Gollum und folgte Maya mit einem Sicherheitsabstand von 3 Metern.

°*°*°

Man konnte es kaum glauben, aber nach satten 49, 5 Stunden, was übrigens eine neue Rekordzeit war, hatten die Baumenten ihr Bridgespiel zuende gebracht. „Dann bis nächsten Donnerstag, mmh, homm", machte Baumbarti zum Abschied und schaute seinen Spielkollegen hinterher. „Falls es nächsten Donnerstag noch geben wird", schnauzte Merry herum, „Sauron hat sicherlich schon seine Prügelknaben um sich geschart und auch vor Bridgespielern wird er mit seiner Vernichtungsorgie nicht Halt machen" 

„Glaub ich nicht...sobald der seine Finger wiederhat, spielt er auch wieder Karten", brummte der Holzwurmasylheiminhaber und schnappte sich die Hobbits, um mit ihnen einen kleinen Kontrollgang durch den Fangornwald zu machen. „Hey, Baumschnurrbart, guck mal, da steigt Rauch im Süden auf", fiel Merry dann auf und er deutete mit seinem Fingerchen auf eine große Dampfwolke, die sich über die Bäume erhob. „Das ist nichts, worüber man sich wundern sollte...es steigt **immer **Rauch auf, über Isengart. Entweder kokelt Saruman gerade wieder seinen Turm mit Räucherstäbchen an oder er spielt Indianer und Cowboy mit Sauron und seinen vertrottelten Orks und gibt ihnen Rauchzeichen. Den bärtigen Zauberer mit buschigen Augenbrauen und einer Schwäche für Joghurt mit Fruchtstückchen interessiert schon längst nichts anderes mehr.", seufzte der Rindenmulchbegeisterte.

„Mmh...da fällt mir ein, was machen wir uns denn zum Abendbrot? Und bitte sag jetzt nicht Lebertran!", forderte Pippin und erschauerte, als er sich an das ekelhafte Zeugs erinnerte. „Ich hab aber nichts anderes da, tut mir leid, aber wir könnten den Lebertran mit Brackwasser verdünnen", schlug die Baumente fürsorglich vor. Die Hobbitkollegen tauschten nur einen allessagenden Blick und stützten sich stöhnend auf die Ellbogen, Pippin murmelte: „Da gab's ja bei den Uruk-Hi nen besseren Fraß"

°*°*°

Legolas' Hosenträger waren stabiler, als Aliera es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, aber sie hatte Mitleid mit dem armen Knut und lötete ihm trotz ihres Scheiterns an galadrielschen Webkünsten Guck- und Esslöcher in den Helm. Die ganze Truppe, inklusive „Hast-du-Fell", dem Brauereipferd und „A-rottig", hockte in Theodens Wohnstube und trank so lange, bis keiner von ihnen mehr durch eine rohansche Polizeikontrolle ohne Führerscheineinzug gekommen wäre. Am kräftigsten langte Knut-Gimli zu, 2/3 der Bierfässer fielen dem tapferen Kampftrinkerzwerg zum Opfer, sodass für die beiden Kinderchen nur noch Hühnerbrühe zum Schlürfen übrig blieb. Aragorn war auch schon ein wenig angeheitert und sang nun doppelt so viel als im nüchternen Zustand zu ertragen war. „Ich frag mich langsam wirklich, wozu er noch die ganzen Liedtexte braucht, der kann doch beinahe alles auswendig jodeln", grummelte Legolas Aliera zu, die nur bestätigend nickte und die Lötarbeit an den Hosenträgern ihres auserwählten Lieblingspopokneifopfers fortsetzte.

Theoden war schon so bedudelt, dass er, als er im Halbschlaf vornüber auf den Tisch kippte, sein Bierglas auf den Holzboden warf und es mit einem lauten Klirren zerschellte. „Hört, hört, der König will ne Predigt halten", rief Hamma, der auch nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern war und mit seinen Worten die brabbelnde Menge zum Schweigen brachte. 

„Ach...will ich das?", lallte Theoden, „Na gut, dann wird ich wohl zur Tat schreiten" Mit diesen bedeutungsvollen Worten erhob er sich aus seinem Klappstuhl, der am Kopf der Tafel aufgestellt worden war und begann, zu reden: „Ich denke, es wird nun Zeit, dass wir unseren Widerstand gegenüber Sarumans Joghurtvertretern besprechen. Also...was schlagt ihr vor?"

Wie in der ersten Klasse meldete sich Aragorn dümmlich kichernd aus der hintersten Sitzreihe und er sagte, als ihn Theoden mit einem Nicken zum Sprechen aufforderte: „Kämpfen! Jaaa, kämpfen wir, da fällt mir ein, habe ich euch eigentlich schon einige Kampflieder aus meiner Sammlung vorgetragen?"

„Glücklicherweise nicht", murmelte Legolas, dem die Trunkenheit seines Wandergenossen ziemlich auf den Zeiger ging und gerade, als Aragorn Luft holen wollte, um eines seiner berühmten Liedchen anzustimmen, stopfte ihm der düsterwäldische Elb eine Karotte in den offenen Mund. „Ich bin gegen Krieg, gehen wir lieber zu Helms Wäscheklammer", grinste Theoden zufrieden und wollte sich gerade setzen, als Gandalf sich in die Diskussion einmischte: „Nanana, wir haben eine Demokratie, stimmen wir ab", forderte der Alte mit zerschnippeltem Bart, doch Theoden schüttelte stur seinen gekrönten Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich bin der König, wir machen, was ich sage!"

„Werfen wir dann wenigstens eine Münze?", schlug Nienor gelangweilt vor und das überzeugte Theoden letztendlich. „Na meinetwegen", lallte er und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem rohanschen Penny. „Also...Kopf heißt: wir machen, was ich sage, Zahl heißt, wir machen nicht, was Herr Aragorn sagt" Kaum hatte er das gesprochen, warf Theoden irre kichernd die Münze in die Höhe, worauf sie auf der Zahlseite zum Liegen kam. „Gewonnen, hihihihihi, wir gehen zu Helms Wäscheklammer!", tanzend freute sich Theoden über den gelungenen Abstimmungsbetrug und klatschte in die faltigen Hände. Gandalf verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und fragte sich einmal mehr, wer diesen alten Knochen nur zum König gewählt hatte. „Na gut, dann wandern wir eben...ich kenne da auch noch ein paar schöne Liedchen", warf Aragorn wieder begeistert ein, nachdem er das Möhrchen heruntergekaut hatte und so wieder frei sprechen konnte. Legolas erlitt beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch, den Aliera aber schleunigst auskurierte, indem sie ihn mit alkoholfreiem Honigwein abfüllte.  

„So sei es dann! Morgen, wenn der Roh-Hahn dreimal auf dem Misthaufen schreit, werden wir gen Helms Wäscheklammer aufbrechen und dort Verstecker mit Sarumans Trampeltieren spielen", rief Theoden begeistert aus, Gandalf griff sich nur seufzend an die Stirn und lehnte sich in seinen Rheumasessel zurück: „Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"

°*°*°

_Wie ihr merkt ist dieses Kapitel eine kleine Einstimmung auf die anstehende Karnevalszeit *g* (obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich nicht so der Faschingsfan bin, seit neben uns in der Turnhalle die Funkengarde trainiert...das ganze Ruff-Tata kann einem gehörig auf den Wecker gehen! Ich werde mich bemühen, die Regelmäßigkeit meines Updates beizubehalten! Aber nun zu den Reviews von Kapitel 7:_

**Fay Riddle: **Oh, ein großes Dankeschön für dieses außerordentliche Lob! *freu* Die Ideen entstehen meistens aus den unmöglichsten Alltagssituationen, das jedoch einzeln zu erläutern würde wohl ne ganze Woche dauern *g*...wegen deiner Anfrage einer Leggy-Aliera-Hochzeit: mal sehen, ich glaub, da muss ich erst mal ein demokratisches Umfrageverfahren der Leser an den Tag legen...hihi...aber es ist ja noch ein bisschen hin zum 3. Teil! Freue mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt! *hüpf*

**Feanen:** Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, liebste Stammreviewerin! *sich freut*...die Idee mit dem Verein ist eigentlich gar nicht so verkehrt *lach*...ja, du hast richtig gelesen: Schwiegerpapachen...allerdings weiß der noch gar nichts davon *lach* Armer Thranduil...wenn der wüsste...hihi! *knuddel*

**Jelly: **Oh Jelly, ich liebe dich auch! *mitplatoniert* Ja, der arme Tolkien, wenn der wüsste...ich glaub der würde dann Gandi-like mit seinem Kloppstock hinter mir herrennen! Teilweise komm ich ja auch nicht mehr mit, wie sehr ich dieses schöne Buch samt Film verkackeiere...im Nachhinein tut es mir in der Seele weh *schnief*...na ja, nicht wirklich *lol* *Jellyknuddel*

**Hamster: **Allein um dem hamsterlichen Zorn zu entgehen, update ich mal wieder pünktlich! *salutiert*...trotzdem beschäftige ich mich noch immer mit dem Phänomen der Hamsterreviews...außerordentlich! Bin schier sprachlos! Juhu, hab endlich meine sensationellen Knieschützer bekommen! Aber ich nerv dich damit am Montag *kicher* Danke für die Review, kommt mir immer noch wie ein schöner Traum vor *lol* Grüß deine grippekranke Muhtti von mir! 

**Tigraine: **Ja...wie komme ich auf die Ideen? *sich am Plüschkopf kratzt* Das ist eigentlich ganz unterschiedlich...manches kam mir sofort beim Filmgucken in den Sinn, anderes ergibt sich aus alltäglichen Sinnlosdiskussionen mit meiner Lieblingshamsterfreundin Maria! *lol* Wegen dem Wasserbettdingelchen: Maaal sehen...hihi...später vielleicht...*räusper* 

P.S.: es gibt Pferdchenfähnchen mit Bildern von mir drauf? *lol* Iluvatar sei Dank, das nicht! Will ja keinen abschrecken hier :)

**Kadda:** Wer bei Eru hat dir etwas vom 21. Kapitel erzählt? *bibber* Weia, ich fass es nicht, das war mein Panikkapitel überhaupt! *lol* Durch solche Sachen werden Stories bekannt...hehe...ei, Lachkrampfrekord? Das klingt äußerst positiv! *freu* Wo warst du denn im Kurzurlaub, wenn ich erlaubt bin, so etwas zu fragen?

**Niemand:** Cooler Nick *lol*...danke, danke! Noch ein stiller Leser, der sich outet! *freu* Ich geb mir größte Mühe, dass die Story weiterhin so lustig bleibt, hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch allen!

**Dracos Nova: **Wie? Einen Fanclub? *lol* Bin ja gespannt, ob die Mitgliederliste über 1 hinausgeht *kicher*...eieiei, ich hoffe, die Muse lässt mich nicht im Stich, aber bei solchen Reviews, wie du sie mir immer schreibst, kann man ja gar nicht anders, als weiterschreiben! Dass du mit 80 aber schon zerbröselt bist, wage ich zu bezweifeln! *lol* Viel Multivitaminsaft trinken, der hält fit! *g* *Novaknuddel*

**Linthal:** Unter „Schnippsegummis" versteht der professionelle Lehrerterrorist einen gewöhnlichen Gummi, mit dem man Papierkrampen durch das Klassenzimmer schnippst! *g* Eigentlich gehört es eher zum frei erfundenen Stoffpferdvokabular, aber ich erläutere gern unklare Begriffe :) Bin immer da für's Kino *lol*

**Liebchen:** Meine Güte, du bist ins Eis eingebrochen? Boah, wie fies von deinem Herrn Papa...tz...Männer, ich sag's immer wieder! Da fällt mir auch ein schlimmes Kindheitstrauma meinerseits bezüglich auf Eis ein: bin einmal frontal auf die Nase geknallt, als ich als 11-jährige auf einer zugefrorenen Pfütze herumschlitterte...war seeehr schmerzhaft! Werd aber bald wieder gesund!!! 

**Naurya Firespark: ***lol* yo, Mittermeier und die lieben Zeugen Jehovas…fand ich zum Schreien, hab übrigens auch die CD "Mittermeier and Friends" *ohne jetzt Schleichwerbung machen zu wollen* Allerdings bin ich nicht dadurch auf die Idee mit dem Exorzisten gekommen, sondern durch den Film, den ich bei nem Videoabend mal gesehen habe...fand den total zum Schreien! *Naurya knuddel*

**Höllenwauwau: ***lach* die einen wollen einen Fanclub aufmachen, andere bitten um Autogramme...ich bitte euch, sooo überragend toll kann die Story doch nun wirklich nicht sein, oder? *lol* *ganz verlegen sei* Juhu, den Nobelpreis aus der Unterwelt *Dankesrede vorbereitet*! Also *räusper*, vor allen Dingen danke ich _Höllenwauwau_, da sie diese verblödete Story schon von Anfang an treu mitliest und reviewt, es ist schön, dass es treue und lustig-liebe Leser wie dich gibt!!! *Hundiextradollknuddel* 


	9. Von Fremdgängen und Seitensprüngen

**A/N:** Stellt euch vor, mich gibt's noch...ich weiß, hab ne ganze Updatewoche ausgelassen...dafür gibbet das neue Chapter auch schon heute. Habe teilweise meinen Gesundheitszustand auf dieses Kapitel projiziert, also nicht wundern...*hust* Ähm...eine Bitte noch, bevor ich euch das eigentliche Chap lesen lasse: Bitte reviewt mir! Ob stiller Leser oder Stammleser, jede kleine Review freut mich total! In letzter Zeit scheint die Reviewquelle zu versiegen...woran das auch immer liegen mag, ich bitte sehnlichst darum, dass ihr reviewt?! Ja?! Macht ein kleines, krankes Pferdchen glücklich...Kommentare finden sich am Kapitelende! 

°*°*°

**Kapitel 9: **_Von Fremdgängen und Seitensprüngen..._

Gandalf hatte es leid, jedem zweiten rohanschen Trunkenbold beim Erbrechen behilflich zu sein. Schlimm genug, dass Knut-Gimli seinen Bier-Rum-Punsch auf seinem brandneuen Weißkittel verschüttet hatte und nun hässliche braun-gelbe Flecken zurückblieben, nein, da musste Theoden schon früh am Morgen zum Aufbruch gen Helms Wäscheklammer aufrufen. Er fand die Idee des märchenverkalkten Möchtegernkönigs recht bescheuert und gedachte, Eomérchen und seine verrückten Kumpanen aufzusuchen, um dem Alten wenigstens ein bisschen Rückendeckung zu verschaffen. Also überschüttete er Schattenhell schon früh am Morgen mit Bleiche, damit er auch wie frisch lackiert glänzte, gab Legolas, der am nüchternsten von allen zu sein schien, Bescheid, er solle überübermorgen mal Ausschau nach ihm und den Reiterboys von Rohan halten und ritt dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen davon.

„Da reitet er...und drückt sich mal wieder vor der Verantwortung", seufzte der Elb ohne Springerstiefel. Dann machten sich alle Einwohner der Brathuhnmetropole auf, um in Helms Wäscheklammer, einer kleinen Gebirgsfestung, Schutz zu suchen.

Aragorn fühlte sich schlecht..._sehr_ schlecht, um seinen Gesundheitszustand treffend genug zu umschreiben. Selbst Celeborn ging es besser, wenn er zwischen Galadriels Bügelbrett und seiner vollautomatischen Gartengrillzange festklemmte. _(Und man konnte sich vorstellen, dass das auch nicht gerade dem Beispiel von „Schöner Wohnen – Bequemer Wohnen" gerecht wurde)_ Um es zusammenzufassen: Aragorn hatte einen königlichen Kater. Anders als Theoden, der gutgelaunt und noch immer mit einer kleinen Rumfahne _(der rohansche Rum bestand zu 88% aus Alkohol...der Rest war geheim, aber Experten munkelten, dass die rohanschen Schnapsbrenner Milchreis hineinschütteten, um den Geschmack abzurunden)_ durch die Gegend hopste, trottete Aragorn mit einem Kopf, der sich für ihn wie der Mount Caradhras in nur geringfügiger Miniaturausgabe anfühlte, hinter seinen Leutchen hinterher. Im Gegensatz zu Theoden, der ja schon einige Jahrzehnte lang Kampftrinkererfahrung hatte und somit noch nach einem Dutzend Bierfässern geradeaus gucken konnte, war Aragorn dem Genuss von Alkohol oft ferngeblieben. 

Warum? Ganz einfach, das angehende Schwiegerpapachen Elrond duldete es einfach nicht, wenn man den Waldläufer, wenn er gerade mal wieder in Saurons Folterparcours joggen war, von Mordor her bis Bruchtal an seiner Fahne erriechen konnte, ehe er auch nur einen Fuß in Richtung Altenelrondpflegeheim setzen konnte. _(Außerdem wollte der Ringelzöpfchenträger nicht 24 Stunden am Tag an seine jugendlichen Alkoholexzesse erinnert werden) _

Der Herr mit dem unwiderstehlich parallel zusammenrasierten Bart hielt sich mit einem Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf den blaudurchbluteten Lippen den Kopf. „Hast du einen Kater?", fragte Knut-Gimli, der nun durch sein ultimativ aufgelötetes Guckloch sehen konnte, was sich etwa 4 cm vor seinem Gesicht abspielte. „Nein, aber ich wollte mal einen, als ich 7 war...und alles, was mir Elrond stattdessen gab, war seine damenbärtige Tochter Arwen", murrte Aragorn, worauf Nienor schelmisch grinste und sich ein dickes Plus unter ihren Namen und unter der Bezeichnung _„Erzfeindin aus Elrondschem Stammbaum"_ ein fettes Minus in ihrem „Aragorn-Anbagger-Buch" _(mittlerweile die 14. Ausgabe, wohlgemerkt)_ markierte. „Ich hab noch ein paar saure Gurken in meiner Brotbüchse, willst du eine?", warf Legolas fürsorglich ein und kramte schon in seinem Elbenrucksack herum, als der försterische Freund eines guten Tropfens den Tatendrang seines Mr. Spock – ohrigen Freundes bremste: „Legolas, ich habe Restalkohol im Blut...und bin nicht **schwanger**!"

„Schade eigentlich", murmelte Nienor etwas verträumt vor sich hin und Theoden in der letzten Reihe lachte sich krummbeinig bei dem Gedanken an einen trächtigen Waldläufer. „Entschuldige, hab's ja nur nett gemeint", zickte der düsterwäldische Legginsvertreter herum und schloss die Schnalle seiner Tragetasche. Aliera beäugte das Tun ihres imaginären Hausfreundes mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens. „Wie? Du hast ne Brotbüchse? So ´n Ding hatte ich mal, als ich 210 und im Hort für verhaltensgestörte Halbelbenkinder eingesperrt war..." 

„Früh übt sich, wie?", hörte sie die überglückliche Nienor hinter sich palavern, sodass Aliera ihre spitzgefeilten Ohren anlegte und mehr oder weniger bedrohlich durch ihr makelloses Gebiss _(jaja, aber dafür musste sie satte 250 Jahre eine Zahnspange tragen, die von ihrer Konstruktion eher an einen Maulkorb oder eine Bärenfalle erinnerte...um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ihr herzallerliebster Ziehonki veranlasst, dass sie so ein Ding aufgehalst bekam, um sie wenigstens für eine kurze Weile zum Schweigen zu bringen)_ die Zähne fletschte. „Ruhig Blut, Kleines, die ist ja nur neidisch, weil sie keinen Brotbüchsenfreund hat", tröstete der Kunstledergürtelschnallenbevorzieher und gab ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. Einen so dicken, dass ein dicker fetter Knutschfleck nun über 40 % ihrer linken Wange einnahm und sie aussah, als hätte sie einen Hammerboxhaken a la Galadriel _(ja, Galadriel war nicht unerfahren, was den Kampfsport anging...schließlich musste sie sich Tag für Tag gegen einen senilen, im Schneckentempo sprechenden Ehemann durchsetzen)_ abbekommen, anstelle einer elbischen Zuneigungsgeste. Theoden kicherte wie blöd und konnte kaum noch aufrecht gehen, weil er sich vor lauter Lachen andauernd auf die Schenkel klopfen musste. Warum hatte er diese Gefährten nicht schon viel eher als Hofnarren engagiert?

„O Mann, ich komme mir allmählich wie in Lothlorien vor...", seufzte Aragorn und machte Anstalten, sich auf A-rottigs kaschmierten Rücken zu hieven, „...einer bekloppter als der andere"

A-rottig bekam urplötzlich einen unvorhergesehenen Niesanfall und sträubte die Mähne _(Hätte man noch ein bisschen Partyglitter draufgetan, so hätte die pferdische Haarpracht Celeborns Irokesenschnitt geähnelt, den er sich einmal hatte schneiden lassen, weil er eine Wette gegen seine Ehegattin verloren hatte. Galadriel hatte nämlich behauptet, dass Celeborn sich nie unter einer Zeitmarke von 38 Jahren die Fingernägel lila lackieren könnte...dummerweise hatte er dagegengehalten und musste Ewigkeiten mit dieser Frisur und einem lackierten Daumen herumrennen)_. „Was hat der denn auf einmal?", fragte Aragorn zweifelnd und mit dem Fuß noch immer im Steigbügel klemmend. „Ich glaub, der hat deine unüberriechbare Fahne gewittert...selbst in Rohan gilt: _Mit Promille im Geblüt, Finger weg vom Pferdgestüt!_", dichtete der kleinste Poet, den die Welt je gesehen hatte unter seiner Blechschüssel zusammen.

„Dann lauf ich eben...tut meinem Image sowieso mal wieder gut...bin schließlich kein Waldreiter...", rümpfte der Mann ohne Haarshampoo eingebildet die Nase, packte A-rottig an den Zügeln und führte das Happa von der sich über ihn lustig machenden Menge fort an die Spitze des Trottzuges, wo unter anderem auch die holde Eowiener dahinstolzierte. Nienors Mundwinkel zuckten schon sehr arg, sodass man eine durchgehende Psychose vermuten konnte, aber niemand sprach diesen Gedanken laut aus. 

Mit seinem _„Hallo-ich-bin-der-nette-Typ-von-nebenan-und-für-jeden-Spaß-unter-der-Gürtellinie-zu-haben"_ – Grinsen näherte sich Aragorn in vierbeiniger Begleitung der Blondine und tuschelte mit ihr leise herum. Ab und zu kicherte sie und Nienor wollte ihr im Sekundentakt den Gänsehals umdrehen. „Seht ihr das? Er tut es schon wieder...er geht fremd...als ob sein Ausrutscher mit Haldir in Lorien nicht gereicht hätte. Mann, wenn er sich schon im Seitenhüpfen betätigen muss, dann bitteschön mit **mir** und nicht mit so ´ner dahergelaufenen Tussi!", muffelte Nienor mufflonmäßig. „Aragorn hatte was mit Haldir? Davon hat er mir nie etwas erzählt!", rief Legolas unerwartet entrüstet aus. Aliera knuffte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen und murmelte ihm zu: „Noch ein Wort von Haldir und ich zieh dir die Hosenträger hoch, bis es weh tut!" Der Elb mit den a la Schweizer Käse durchlöcherten Elastikhosenträgern schluckte zweimal und verkniff sich jeglichen weiteren Kommentar in punkto Haldir. „Ich glaub, ich muss mal schnell für kleine Legginsträger", sagte er schnell und ehe Aliera Einspruch oder ihr Recht auf Gesellschaft erheben konnte, war er an Aragorn und Eowyn vorbei an die Spitze gehüpft, um sich hinter einer kleinen Felsengruppe zu erleichtern.

„Na den hast du dir aber ganz schön erzogen...", grinste Nienor breit und hakte sich bei Aliera ein. „Worauf Boromir einen lassen könnte.", erwiderte die 50%-Elbe lachend, doch Nienor hob belehrend den Zeigefinger: „Sprich nicht schlecht über die Toten" _(dieser Satz traf den nebenherschwebenden Boromir sehr und entrüstet über den Rufmord seiner einstigen Laufkumpanen, ließ er sich vom Winde verwehen)_ Dann trotteten die beiden Sandkastenprügelfreunde weiter den anderen hinterher. Knut-Gimli, dessen Helm den Restalkohol absorbierte, tat derweil so, als könne er reiten und quälte den armen „Hast-du-Fell" voran, nur um Everybody's Darling Eowyn zu gefallen. Nienor wurde bei dem Gedanken schlecht. Schlechter, als Aragorn nach seinem kleinen Ausritt ins Land des Alkohols... .

°*°*°

„Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder haben wir hier voll die Arschkarte gezogen?", keuchte Sam, der Mühe hatte, dem sprintenden schizophrenen Reiseführer zu folgen. „Wie meinst du das?", keuchte Maya ebenso. „Na unsere anderen Gefährten lassen ohne uns sicherlich die Sau in Lothlorien raus...die haben bestimmt jede Menge Dönerorgien Dank Haldir, dem töffigen Schnitzelpanierer!" Sam sprühte förmlich vor guter Laune. „Nanana, aber zwischen Döner und Schnitzel gibt's schon einige Unterschiede", belehrte ihn Maya.

Frodo ging das ewige Gejammere und Gemecker dermaßen auf den enthaarten Sack, dass er sich sogleich umdrehte und loswetterte: „Hört auf, vom Essen zu reden...wir sind hier irgendwo in der Pampa, der nächste Kaugummiautomat ist mindestens 50 Meilen von hier entfernt und wir haben nichts außer diesem exhibitionistisch veranlagten Clown, der viel zu schnell vorantütert." Sam protestierte und ließ sich auf seinem gut gepolsterten Hintern nieder: „Sehr gut zusammengefasst, Frodoschätzchen, und genau deswegen bleib ich hier sitzen!" Maya presste die Lippen zusammen und in ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlicher als die des Balrogs, wenn er, wie an jedem Morgen, seine Augentropfen hineinträufelte. _(Der Balrog litt schon immer an akuter Farbenblindheit und nahm deswegen die Tropfen. Die waren wiederum dummerweise so hochprozentig, dass die ganz schnell Feuer fingen. Nur deswegen schimpfte man ihn den Flammendämon, als ob der arme Kerl etwas dafür konnte, dieses Zeug aus der Apotheke in Minas Morgûl nehmen zu müssen, damit er nicht im Sekundentakt gegen die Gipsmauern von Khazad-dûm taumelte und das Puppenhaus für Dämonen der alten Zeit einstürzen ließ)_

„Wie war das eben? Frodoschätzchen? Machen wir jetzt einen auf Haldir im Miniformat, was?", fauchte die Hobbitdame beleidigt und blieb schmollend stehen. „Gut, bleiben wir eben hier sitzen...aber dass mir dann keine Beschwerden kommen, wenn dieser dämliche Plastikring doch nicht eingeschmolzen und recycelt wird!", zickte Frodo mit und setzte sich auf einen in der Botanik herumstehenden Stein.

„Wasss soll dassss jetzzzt? ´N Sitzzzzsssstreik oder wasss? Seid ihr Vertreter der hobbitissschen Gewerkssschaft oder wasss?", zischte der zahnlückige Gollum _(auch ihm hätte eine Zahnspange a la Elrond gut getan, denn seine Zähne waren wie die Sterne...gelb und sooo weit auseinander)_. „Während wir uns gegenseitig anschweigen und anschmollen kannst du dich ja nützlich machen und was zum Futtern auftreiben", forderte Frodo genervt. „Na gut, ich kenne da eine Bofrost-Imbiss-Filiale...mal sehen, wasss ich auftreiben kann", gab sich der Hüllenlose geschlagen und trottete auf und davon. „Eine Bofrost-Filiale? Hier? In der Wildnis?", fragte Sam misstrauisch. „Tja, Großer, Sauron macht mobil...da ist es klar, dass die kleinen Tiefkühlunternehmen alles versuchen, um den Flüchtlingen aus Mittelerde jeden überlagerten Scheiß anzudrehen...", erklärte Maya wissenschaftlich und Frodo staunte nicht schlecht.

„Du kennst dich ja gut damit aus", murmelte er und Maya nickte wissend: „Klar, Kleiner...bin mit so einem Betrügersystem aufgewachsen...oder was glaubst du, warum Elrond seinen Gästen immer haufenweise Fressalien anbietet?"

Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern: „Weil er uns lieb hat?" Ein Augenverdrehen von Seiten Mayas folgte, dann klatschte sie in die Hände und rief: „Nicht doch! Weil die Hälfte der Nahrungsmittel über die Jahrtausende in seiner Speisekammer Schimmel ansetzt und er das Zeug loswerden will" Sam schluckte schwer und beschloss in diesem Moment, unter die Veganer-Hobbits zu gehen. 

Diesen Beschluss hob er doch sogleich wieder auf, als er Gollum am bewaldeten Horizont erkannte, der 2 Kampfkarnickel im Maul hatte und auf die Hobbits zugelaufen kam. „Man sollte ihm ne Gollummarke verpassen...wie damals dem dreiköpfigen Schoßwauwau von meinem Onki. Das Halsband tut man dann mit Elektroden manipulieren und immer, wenn das Trägertierchen zu weit wegläuft, bekommt es einen Stromstoß", erzählte Maya. _(In ihren Ausführungen ließ sie feierlich aus, dass auch Arwen ihrem angetrauten Playförster eine solche Marke verpasst hatte. Als Arwen aber mal wieder ihre Launen hatte und aus purer Langeweile den Knopf für den Stromschlag immer wieder drückte, wurde Aragorn zur Reinkarnation des Struwwelpeters...eben nur in Försteruniform...daraufhin hatte Elrond doch ein wenig Mitleid und nahm seiner manchmal geistesgestörten Tochter das Folterspielzeug weg und schickte es zurück zum Scherzartikelladen nach Mordor)_

„Schaut, wasss Gollum für euch gefunden hat...mmh...lecker...Tiefkühlkampfkarnickel...essst es, essst es!", hopste der Nudist fröhlich herum und schwenkte dabei die Tierchen wie Cheerleaderfähnchen in der Luft herum. Zur Demonstration biss er dann genüsslich in das Tiefkühlfleisch und katschte und kaute daran herum, wie Gandalf an einem zähen Schnitzel, wenn er mal wieder vergessen hatte, seine Haftcreme zu benutzen. „Hör auf damit, dein Zahnarzt will ich nicht sein", schnauzte Sam und riss Gollum die Kaninchen aus dem Maul. „Die sind tiefgefroren und somit härter als Gandalfs Raucherbein. Die müssen gekocht werden, basta...vielleicht kann man somit auch den Schimmel und deine Sabber abbrodeln lassen", philosophierte Sam dann weiter und holte seinen Tupperware Schnellkochtopf heraus.

„Nein, wasssss macht esss da??? Du Dummbeutel, hassst du wenigssstensss Bissskin dabei?", wimmerte Gollum, als er sah, wie Sam die Karnickel nackig machte und nacheinander in den Schnellkochtopf warf. „Biskin macht fett", murrte Sam gereizt. „Na dasss fällt bei dir sowieso nicht mehr auf!", kreischte Gollum entsetzt, hatte er sich doch so sehr über einen eisgekühlten Karnickelcocktail gefreut! „Na also langsam wirst du mir zu frech, dafür, dass du keine Augenbrauen hast!", konterte Sam gelassen und traf den einstigen Ringinhaber tief mit seinen Worten. 

Heulend wälzte er sich einmal mehr über den grasigen Boden und suhlte sich im augenbrauenlosen Selbstmitleid. „Das hast du ja wieder prima hinbekommen, du Hobbit mit dem Tiefkühlherzen!", jammerte Frodo gleich mit und umarmte seinen psychisch labilen Freund des depressiven Daseins. Maya griff sich nur bedauernd an den Kopf. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte...und ich könnte jetzt noch in Lorien sein und ein Hornhautpeeling in Celeborns Schlammbadewanne genießen...aber nee...muss Sauron immer Stunk machen wegen seinem bescheuerten Augenbrauenpiercing!"

 Bei der Erwähnung des bösen Wortes mit **„a"** bekam Gollum einen weiteren Heulkrampf. Sam rührte so lange sein Süppchen um, bis den armen Karnickeln schwindlig wurde und Maya fragte sich gerade, was ihre beiden bekloppten Freundinnen zur gleichen Zeit so anstellten... .

°*°*°

„Wie lange braucht er denn, um sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu strullern? Das ist ja bald celebornscher Pinkelrekord...", dachte Aliera laut und schaute besorgt auf ihre Sonnenarmbanduhr. „Vielleicht hat er sich was im Reißverschluss festgeklemmt", grinste Nienor anstößig, doch Aliera blieb unberührt: „Nein, nicht doch, er hat nur Knöpfe und ne Gürtelschnalle an der Hose...geht alles fix aufzumachen..."

„Ach so?", hakte Nienor nach und Aliera wurde krebsrot, als hätte sie sich einen rohanschen Sonnenbrand eingehandelt. _(so einen hatte sich Eomér „The Hair" auch mal eingefangen, als er in den Ebenen beim Wäscheaufhängen zu lange in der Sonne gestanden hatte)_ „Äh...ja...nun...schau mal, Aragorn turtelt immer noch mit der Tante herum, lenkte sie dann ab und deutete auf die Push-Up BH – tragende Nichte des Königs. 

Ja, Aragorn flirtete tatsächlich deftig mit der schmucken Blondine herum, sie schien sogar ein äußerst seltenes Exemplar von solchen Wesen zu sein, die ihm Respekt...oder zumindest sowas ähnliches...zollten. Gut zu wissen, dass man in einem Alter von 80+ noch so eine Anziehungskraft auf das alles besser wissende Geschlecht ausübte. „Welche Frau hat euch dieses Schmuckstück geschenkt?", fragte Eowyn neugierig und Aragorn unterbrach einen Augenblick lang seine Herumprotzerei _(Er erzählte überall herum, welche Gefahren er für seine Liedtexte überwunden hatte und ließ dabei keine Ausschmückungen aus, wie zum Beispiel die frei erfundene Geschichte, wie er seinen Nassrasierer dem Höhlentroll in Moria an den Kopf geworfen hatte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, zu seiner gesanglichen Interpretation von „Röslein auf der Heide" zu tanzen.)_ und lugte überrascht an sich hinab. Da baumelte so einiges um seinem Hals. Da wäre unter anderem das Glückskettchen von Haldir, ein Medaillon mit Galadriels Palantirnummer drin und ein pinkfarbener Plastikanhänger, auf den in großen Lettern geschrieben stand:

**_°*° Abendstern °*° ® _**_made in Taiwan_

„Herr Aragorn?", rief ihn Eowyn aus dem Wachkoma zurück und der Waldläufer biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt! Dass er auch immer vergessen musste, dass er verlobt war...ihm wuchsen schon graue Haare deswegen! _(die er aber Dank Legolas' „Blonde-Hair-Mascara" fein abdeckte)_ „Öhm...ach...das hier? Nun...das...das gehört...**mir**! Weißt du, ich mag Modeschmuck...hehe..."

Eowyn, die sich jetzt sicher dessen war, es mit einer überholten Tunte zu tun zu haben, lächelte schief und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut, ich habe nichts gegen Freunde der Gleichgeschlechtlichkeit...ich...muss mal schnell wo hin..."

Und ehe Aragorn noch etwas einwenden konnte, war Eowyn schnellen Schrittes nach vorn gelaufen, der testosterongesteuerte Knut-Gimli folgte ihr sogleich auf „Hast-du-Fell".

„Aber ich bin nicht schwul!", rief er ihr hinterher und alle rohanschen Mitwanderer nickten wissend. Aragorn lief verzweifelt zu Legolas, der wie erstarrt vor einer Felsgruppe stand und sich nicht rührte. „Legolas, alter Kumpel, du musst mir helfen, du bist mir noch was schuldig seit dem Vorfall in Elronds Badezimmer!", forderte der Waldläufer und zerrte an der elbischen Trainingsjacke, „Du musst denen sagen, dass ich **nicht** schwul bin!" Legolas blickte noch immer etwas geistesungegenwärtig drein, dann legte er den Kopf leicht schief und antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Worte sie noch großartig überzeugen werden, wenn du neben mir stehst, während ich mich aufs Pinkeln konzentriere"

Aragorn schaute verschreckt südlich und räusperte sich dann, drehte sich um und erblickte Eowyn, wie sie mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte und gerade ihren Onki Theoden belatscherte. 

„Mist" 

°*°*°

Grimms war abgehauen, aber nicht, wie Gandalf annahm, in den nächsten rohanschen Märchenpuff, sondern er war zu Saruman, dem joghurtverschlingendem Ungetüm geflüchtet und petzte ebendiesem alles, was sich zugetragen hatte. „Also wandern die aus?", fragte Saruman zur Sicherheit nach, während er sein vollgekrümeltes Palantir polierte._ (Es war ein wirklich doofes Laster von ihm, ständig diese leckeren Käsecracker zu verdrücken, während er auf sauronsche Anweisungen wartete)_ „Ja, die flüchten nach Helms Wäscheklammer...die nehmen alles mit, das gute Bier, den Rum, die leckeren Steaks...ach ja, und Frauen und Kinder nehmen die glaub' ich auch noch mit...", erklärte Grimms deprimiert.

„Soso...Kinder...mmh...die kann man doch so schön erschrecken! Tu mir doch einen Gefallen und schicke deine Wrackdingensbumens aus!", befahl Saruman vertieft in seine Rubbelarbeit. Grimms kratzte sich einen Moment lang am Kinn, bevor er vorsichtshalber noch einmal nachfragte: „Ihr meint die Wargreiter, mein Gebieter?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt, du Futzi, lass dir mal bei Gelegenheit die Gehörgänge durchpusten!"

„Zu Befehl, mein Gebieter", erwiderte Grimms kleinlaut, worauf Saruman erzürnt lospolterte: „Und hör mit der Arschkriecherei auf, du hängst mir ja schon zum Halse raus!" Grimms klopfte dem kreislaufkollabierendem Hobbypfuscher auf den Kittel und gab den Befehl an die Wargreiter weiter. Da würden diese Gefährten schon mächtig dran zu knabbern haben...oder besser: die Warge an _ihnen_...im buchstäblichen Sinne gemeint.

°*°*°

„So, nu ist es fertiggekocht...lecker, lecker...jetzt fehlen nur noch Bratkartoffeln und ein Dipp Remouladensauce!", sagte Sam feierlich und schüttete den gar gekochten Kampfkarnickelpamps portionsweise in die dafür vorhergesehene Tupperwareschüsseln. Gollum war nahe dran, sich zu übergeben, wie konnte man etwas Tiefgekühltes nur abtauen lassen? Da verlor es doch seinen krossen, knusprigen und frischen Geschmack! „Hey, Gollum, sag mal, hat der Bofrostverkäufer dir eigentlich Restgeld gegeben? Ich meine, an den Viechern is doch kaum was dran, da gab's bestimmt Preissturz!", fragte Maya nach und löffelte unglücklich in ihrer Suppe herum.

„Weißßß nicht, keine Ahnung...", entgegnete der Angesprochene schulterzuckend und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Diskriminierung von Sams Kochkünsten. „Na toll, am Ende hat der uns um unser Geld beschissen und wir können uns in Mordor dann keine Fischsemmel mehr leisten...", seufzte Maya genervt, doch Frodo war schon aufgesprungen. „Ich seh mal nach, ob der noch irgendwo herumspringt, da hol ich unser Restgeld eben zurück!"

„Ok, tu das...ach ja, und vielleicht kannst du noch ein bisschen Wegzehrung als Schadensausgleich herausschlagen", murmelte Maya geistesabwesend und deutete Frodo zu gehen. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass sie alle am besten gegangen wären...in eine andere Richtung... 

.

°*°*°

Ok, wieder ein neues unsinniges Chapter vom Stapel gelassen...ich bitte euch nur um eine winzig kleine Review...mehr bedarf es nicht, um mich jubelnd durchs Zimmer hüpfen zu lassen! Aber nun zu den Reviews von Kapitel 8, danke an alle Leser und vor allen Dingen Reviewer!

**Feanen: **Oh ja, gegen meinen reviewrebellierenden Computer kämpfe ich auch im Minutentakt an...und ich hab noch nicht mal DSL *das Chaos kannst du dir ausmalen...*...danke trotzdem für deine Review, die heitern mich immer wieder auf *g* 

**Hecate: **Ja, armer Förster, ich weiß, aber sein Leidensweg geht weiter...es ist halt kein Zuckerschlecken, König zu werden :)...bestes Chap bisher? Echt? Danke! Von den Reviews her war das aber weniger mein Eindruck *seufz*

**Hamster:** Na, du meine Leidensgenossin in punkto Kranksein, geht's dir denn mittlerweile besser? Mir geht's so lala, aber ich werde die Hufe am Montag wieder aufs Schulparkett schwingen und dich mit meinen unvorhergesehenen Sabberattacken belästigen *harhar*...hey, nicht wegrennen! Dein Reviewphänomen ist außerordentlich, ich sollte deine Reviews ausdrucken und als seltene Kunstschätze auf'm Schwarzmarkt verscherbeln :)

**Xantha:** Ei, die Fortsetzung ist besser als Teil 1? Wow, danke, freut mich, zu hören...um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich mir schon Sorgen gemacht, ob dieser Teil überhaupt an den Vorgänger anschließen kann...aber das scheint ja zu klappen! Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar!

**Naurya Firespark: ***lol* Danke, danke für das Lob, ich gebe es im selben Maße zurück! Ich liebe deine Olympiastory...ich liebe alles, was du schreibst!!! *auch wenn hinter mir eine große Schleimspur auftauchen sollte, kannst du meinen Worten Glauben schenken :)* Den Fanclub gibbet doch gar nicht, war nur ein Witz von nem lieben Reviewer *g* Aber die Steiffstoffpferde sind sauteuer...bei Toys `r´us sind mir bald die Hufe durchgegangen bei den Preisen...irre!

**Ronny vom Trio Infernale: ***lol* Vierbeiniges Knuddelobjekt? So hat mich auch noch keiner genannt *rotwerd*...schön, dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt...und noch schöner, dass du und deine Kumpanen endlich an der Story weitergeschrieben habt! Hab mich scheckig gelacht! Ich hoffe, das nächste Update kommt schneller?! *ohne drängeln zu wollen*

**Höllenwauwau: **Aaaaawww, eine Gedichtwidmung für mich! Wie lieeeeb *Hundiumknuddel* Und deine Erwähnung meines tierischen Namens in deinem Profil! Womit hab ich so eine Ehre verdient? *auf die Knie sink* Dankäää *Freudentränen in den Augen hab*...ei, du sagst auch, das war das beste Chap bisher? Ei, ich hoffe, ich kann das noch irgendwann toppen!

**Klein Jina: **Ja, die liebe Karnevalszeit *lol*...immer wieder lustig anzuschauen! Danke für die Review, mir geht's schon besser, leide aber noch unter Fieber, Husten und Schmäääärzääään...aber das hält mich nicht vom Update ab *lol*

**Iarethirwen: **Iaaaaareeee, dich gibt's auch noch *jubelndumdenhalsfällt* Ooohh, und mit dir kommt eine Ladung Lob, die ich erst mal verkraften muss *rotwerd* Verfilmen? O mein Gott, erst die Hörspielidee und dann das! *lol* Wie soll das nur enden?! Aaaawww, das ist so lieb von dir!!! *knuddel*

****

****


	10. Ein Warg kommt selten allein

**A/N: **Yeah, the Blödsinn is back *lol*nach einer etwas längeren Schreibpause – ich musste mal was für die Schule tun – bin ich wieder da mit einem neuen Teil der Parodie. Ich hoffe, ich kann mit reviewtechnischer Unterstützung hoffen. Vielen Dank an alle, die mir reviewt haben, Kommentare wie gewohnt am Chapende. Ach ja, ähm...wäre überglücklich, wenn sich jemand aus der Untergrundbewegung stille Leser mal zu Wort, bzw. zu Schrift melden würde *Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl*...so, werde mich nun ein bisschen nach draußen begeben und die Frühlingssonne in meine plüschigen Poren einwirken lassen *g* 

Lesen, Lachen und Reviewen, wäre lieb! :) 

°*°*°

**Kapitel 10: **_Ein Warg kommt selten allein_

Der Kerl mit der borkigen Haut war ein eruverdammter Frühaufsteher, wie Merry und Pippin zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen mussten. Als ob es nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, dass er die beiden Kurzen mit Lebertran und Bridgeorgien bis ans Äußerste gefoltert hatte, nein, da musste er schon früh am Morgen, noch bevor sich Iluvatar überhaupt aus seinem weißen Federbettchen geschwungen hatte, Kontrollgänge durch das beschattete Wäldchen durchführen. Irgendeiner musste wohl Baumbärtchens innere Uhr um ein paar Stunden vorgestellt haben. Oder er bunkerte einen ganzen Kaffeetank in einem der zahlreichen Erdlöcher im Fangornvergnügungspark. Jedenfalls hüpfte er fröhlich durch die morgengrauende Gegend, während Merry und Pippin wie unausgeschlafene Beutelratten hin- und herschaukelten als sie sich krampfhaft an seinem Laubbärtchen festkrallen wollten. 

Deinen Elan möchte ich mal zu so einer frühen Stunde haben, Baumunrasierter..., murrte Merry und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den hobbitischen Guckerchen. Vielleicht solltet ihr auch damit aufhören, euch 3x am Tag Baldrian pur zu spritzen, konterte der Schieferköpfige gelassen und fuhr mit seinem fort. Oh, Verwurzelter, sag, welch merkwürdig Ding geht da in Isengart vor?, fragte Peppin mit seinem geschwollenen Ausdruck _(der Lebertran schien die restlichen 3 noch funktionierenden Gehirnzellen des Kleinwüchsigen weggeätzt zu haben)_ und deutete auf den Bungeeturm Sarumans, über dem merkwürdige dunkle Wolken aufstiegen. 

Entweder Saruman spielt _Indianer und Cowboy_ mit Sauron und gibt ihm Rauchzeichen oder er kokelt da wieder einmal in seinem mehr oder weniger geheimen Versuchslabor an Hamstern herum, erklärte Baumbart trocken. Hamster? Er zündet Hamster an?, wiederholte Merry entsetzt. _(Denn Merry gehörte der Tierschutzorganisation WWF – **W**ild**W**echsel**F**anatiker an und sprach sich deutlich gegen illegale Tierversuche durch geistesgestörte Zauberer aus)_ Naja, eher indirekt, er versucht schon seit einigen Jahrtausenden eine Räucherstäbchensorte namens zu entwickeln und probiert da teilweise etwas aus..., versuchte die Baumente den verstörten Hobbit zu beruhigen, doch machte ihn nur noch wuseliger durch das Gequatsche von Rächerstäbchentests. 

Auf, auf nach Isengart, rettet die Hamster, schrie Merry wie ein Bekloppter _(der er auch zweifellos war)_ und schaukelte auf Baumbart herum wie auf einem überdimensionalen Schaukelpferd. Nicht so hastig, kleiner Lockenfirlefanz, das muss ich erst mal mit der Baumentengewerkschaft absprechen...die sind da ganz kleinlich in solchen Angelegenheiten...mmh, homm, stoppte der Holzlulatsch den Tatendrang Merrys. Dieser schlug nur entgeistert die Hände vor das Gesicht und seufzte: Wenn das die gleichen Schnelldenker sind wie die von der Bridgetruppe, dann sterben die Hamster Mittelerdes eher aus, als dass sie vor dem Räucherstäbchentod gerettet werden 

Doch die Qualmwölkchen über Isengart stammten weder von Sarumans Wigwamspielchen noch von Bastelkokeleien des Langbärtigen... . 

°*°*°

Du Nichtsnutz, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, mein Bart ist mein Kapital, da wird nicht dran rumgekokelt, wetterte Saruman erbost los, sodass seine Augenbraue gefährlich in die Höhe schnellte,_ (noch ein bisschen schneller und sie hätte sich von Sarumans Gesicht abgehoben und selbstständig gemacht) _Hast du wenigstens schon diese falsch zusammenmutierte Karnickelrasse auf diese Chaoten mit Waffenschein gehetzt? 

Ihr meint die Warge, mein Gebieter, berichtigte Grimms Sarumans Wahlbezeichnung für die stiernackigen Kampfhündchen und kassierte sofort einen -Blick für seine Bemerkung. Ähm...nein, die sind noch nicht losgeschickt worden..., stammelte Grimms mit dem Kalkleistenteint und wartete schon auf entsprechende Kloppstockschwünge des alten Herrn, aber Saruman bewegte sich bereits auf einem anderen Niveau der Gewalttätigkeit als sein Kloppkollege Gandalf. Dann wirst du das gefälligst jetzt tun, sonst kannst du den Fliegen auf der Orklatrine deine Märchengeschichten erzählen, warnte der Kittelträger, der unter Rheuma in seinem linken Nasenflügel litt. Dann wandelte er mit seinem fahrenden Gewächshausauto durch die Balkonpassage des Orthanc und ließ Grimms dumm dastehen. 

Unter solchen Bedingungen kann ich nicht arbeiten...dem alten Lachsack aus Rohan haben meine Märchen wenigstens gefallen...ich sollte mich nach einem anderen Promoter umschauen...oder mich an die Außenstelle wenden...vielleicht ist dort einer so gnädig und versetzt mich nach Barad-dûr, Sauron hat schließlich nur ein Auge und damit kann er mich nicht verprügeln, wenn ihm meine Geschichten nicht gefallen, grummelte der gelernte Make-up-Vertreter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage des Orthanc, in der Saruman seine Warge bunkerte und wo er 2x die Woche einen Streichelzootag veranstaltete, damit seine Uruk-Hi Leute wenigstens ein bisschen Ablenkung vom öden Crosslaufalltag hatten. _(jedoch besuchte kaum noch einer den Wargstreichelzoo, seit Rudolph, der Oberwarg mit der knallroten Nase – er hatte chronischen Dauerschnupfen – dem ohnehin schon lädierten Lurtz die Nase per Im-Biss um 5cm verkürzt hatte...schuld war die Nulldiät, auf die Saruman den armen hungernden Rudolph gesetzt hatte)_

Die Orkjockeys saßen bereits auf den gesattelten Wargen...der Sportsgeist dieser minderbemittelten Kreaturen schien ihren IQ um ein 60-faches zu übersteigen, wie Grimms vermutete. Ist das Leben für euch nur eine einzige Sportveranstaltung?, stellte Grimms eine rhetorische Frage und öffnete die Garagentüren. Warum nicht, für dich ist es eh nur eine einziges Märchen, Trantüte, muffelte Eiapopeia, der Anführer des Jockeyvereins Isengart e.V. zurück und gab seinem fetten Wölfchen die Sporen. Tz...ist ja schlimmer als bei der Gewerkschaft hier, murrte Grimms, Scheiß Provinznest, ich hätte doch Botanik studieren sollen, wie es mein alter Grimms-Gramms Vati immer gepredigt hatte... 

Lispelzunge, wo steckst du schon wieder? Du massierst jetzt meine Hühneraugen und anschließend polierst du mein Palantir, die Krümel von meinem Knusperjoghurt gehen nicht ab, wenn ich mit meinem Kittel drüberrubble, hörte Grimms Saruman vom Balkon herunterbrüllen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der Job Märchenmädchen für Alles in gepflegter Residenz, wie es in der Zeitung __ annonciert war, wortwörtlich zu bedeuten hatte Fußmatte für ollen Pharmazeutiker mit Bartglättungseisen, so hätte er sich nie per Palantir bei Saruman beworben... . 

°*°*°

Es war Nacht und Theodens Trinkergefolgschaft entschied, eine kleine Siesta zu veranstalten. Blöderweise musste einer Wache halten. Die Wachtverweigerungsquote war immens, jeder hatte eine andere Ausrede parat. _(**Nienor**: Das Mondlicht schadet meinem Teint **Knut-Gimli**: Ich hab nur ein Guckloch und das brauche ich schon, um meinem Bierkrug zu koordinieren und ordnungsgemäß an meinen Mund führen zu können **Legolas**: Ich muss Alieras Ohrläppchen massieren **Aliera**: Ach so? **Aragorn**: Ich muss ein neues Volkslied einstudieren!)_

Theoden fand die Ausrede von Aragorn am beschissensten und außerdem hatte ihm seine Hobbystrippernichte Eowyn gemunkelt, dass der Herr Waldläufer dem tuntigen Elben beim Urinieren behilflich gewesen sein soll. Noch ein Grund mehr, Aragorn auf den Wachtposten zu versetzen und so eine Schwuchtelei zu verhindern. Egal, was Aragorn zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen hatte, egal, welches Argument er einwarf: Niemand von Theodens Untertanenvereinigung wollte dem försterischen Vegetationsfreund abkaufen, dass jener **nicht** schwul sei. Rohan war ein tolerantes Völkchen und so versicherten die Einwohner und auch Eowyn ihm, dass es doch nicht schlimm sei, am anderen Ufer fischen zu gehen. 

Und so, mit Murren und Knurren, pflanzte Aragorn seinen straffen Botanikerhintern auf den grasigen Untergrund und hielt Nachtwache. Er zupfte ein wenig Gras aus dem rohanschen Pflanzboden und kramte etwas naturfreundliches Bonbonpapier aus seinem Rucksack. Ein rohanscher Joint war das, was er jetzt brauchte. Obwohl der Biodrogenkonsum eine sehr verwerfliche Sache für einen Königsazubi wie ihn war, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Schließlich hatte jeder Mensch aus seinem Splitterschwertchenclan eine Schwäche. Isildur war ein oller Geizkragen, der für seine Modeschmucksammlung buchstäblich über Leichen ging und Aragorn paffte nun mal gern über die Stränge. Irren ist männlich, oder so, murmelte Aragorn vor sich hin und starrte hinauf zum Sternenhimmel. Diese Idioten hatten nicht einmal glauben wollen, dass er kein warmer Bruder sei, als er von seiner Verlobten Arwen erzählt hatte. `Alles nur Vorwand´, hatte Theoden gesagt und abgewunken. Wenn Onki Elrond davon erfuhr, würde er endlich einen Grund haben, die Verlobung zwischen ihm und der flotten Elbenbiene zu lösen. So ein Mist aber auch! 

Arwen würde ihm nicht mehr die 25 Elbencent zurückzahlen, die sie ihm noch schuldete_ (in den Vorflitterwochen war er mit ihr in_ _Las Lothlorienvegas, einem kleinen Glücksspielparadies nahe Lothlorien, gewesen und Arwen wollte unbedingt Black Dreck spielen und hatte dem Förster das letzte Kleingeld aus der Tasche gezogen) _und Aragorn würde auch nie wieder in Elronds kostenlosem Ferienbunker Unterschlupf finden, wenn er mal wieder aus seiner Mietwohnung im Wald geworfen wurde, weil er gepafft hatte, bis die Bäume in der nahen Umgebung abfaulten. Mit diesem schrecklichen Gedanken fiel der Mann mit den unrasierten Geheimratsecken in einen tiefen Schlaf. Doch nicht einmal in seinen Träumen sollte er Ruhe finden, belästigte ihn Arwen sogar darin. 

~ Aragorn fand sich in seinem Traum auf Arwens spezieller Folterbank wieder, gefesselt und geknebelt, unfähig, sich aus der Bedrängnis zu befreien. Barad-dûr hätte dagegen wie eine Kindertagesstätte mit vielen lustigen Spielmöglichkeiten gewirkt. Ganz klar, Aragorn fand sich im Schlaf in Bruchtal wieder. Dem Urquell des Bösen und des psychischen Terrors. Gut, letzteres war dann doch eher Lorien, aber Aragorn empfand dies alles in jenen Schreckmomenten seiner Schlaffiktion. Und da stand sie: Arwen in ihrem Flatterhemdchen, wohlgemerkt trug sie keinen BH drunter, mit der Lederpeitsche in der Hand. 

Das ist ein Traum!, rief sich Aragorn zutiefst verängstigt ins Gedächtnis, doch Psychoarwen grinste nur sadistisch und setzte sich auf die Folterbank. Dann ist es ein guter Traum, kicherte sie hexenmäßig wie Galadriel...diese psychotische Störung musste wohl in der Familie liegen... . Sie beugte sich über ihn und verpasste ihm einen schlabberigen Kinnkuss, sodass sein feingepflegtes Bartstoppelkinn nachher eher einer Reisplantage glich, so vollgesabbert war es. Zutiefst angeekelt wand sich Aragorn auf der Bank und schrie immer wieder: 

**Ich schlafe, das ist nur ein Traum, ich schlafe, das ist nur ein Traum!!!**

Bevor sich Arwen jedoch weiterhin ihrer psychosomatischen Foltermethode hingeben konnte, spürte Aragorn plötzlich ein heftiges Rütteln an seiner königlichen Einwegschulter. ~ 

Ja, du schläfst allerdings, du Dödel...so viel zum Thema Wache halten, meckerte Theoden und Aragorn hätte den Alten umknuddeln können, so erleichtert war er, dass es nicht Arwen war, die vor ihm kniete und an ihm herumrüttelte. Dann überlegte es sich Aragorn jedoch wieder anders, schließlich musste er alles unternehmen, um seinem Gay-Image zu entfliehen. 

Es war schon helllichter Tag, tatsächlich hatte der Fleckenbärtige die Nachtwache verpennt. Sämtliche rohansche Freiheitskämpfer hatten schon ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und ihre Reisethermounterwäsche angezogen, selbst die ehemalige Gemeinschaft des Beißrings war startklar. Legolas war nur noch damit beschäftigt, seine Nachtkopfhaube von seinem schmucken Haupt zu pulen, die er immer dann aufsetzte, wenn er in nicht-heimatlichen Gefilden nächtigen musste. Kurz gesagt: Unser aller Lieblingsspitzohr hatte eine akute Läusephobie. _(Dazu sollte man wissen, das Thranduil die Ursache hierfür war. Denn eines Tages hatte der Legolaspapi sich mit den widerlichen Langhaarasylanten angesteckt, als Knut-Gimlis Verwandtschaft dem düsterwäldschen Lorbeerkranzträger einen kerkerlichen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Tja, auch Bartläuse waren ansteckend. Zwar fanden sie kein Heim auf Thranduils glattgeshavter Königswange, dafür aber in seinen langen Loden. 2 Tage später war ganz Düsterwald mit Läusen infiziert, erst ein Kammerkopfhaarjägerteam, inklusive Haldir, aus Lorien konnte dem Abhilfe schaffen) _

Na los, beeilt euch mal, ich will spätestens zum Nachmittagswodka in Helms Wäscheklammer sein, ist das klar? Zacki, zacki, auf die Pferde!, rief Theoden und alle wälzten sich murrend auf die Pferderücken oder trödelten nebenher. 

°*°*°

Wo bleibt dieser bessschruppte Wertpapierträger so lange?, zischte Gollum fluchend, als er feststellte, dass Frodo schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht anwesend war. Vielleicht prügelt er sich tatsächlich noch wegen Restgeld herum, warf Sam nachdenklich ein, sein Reisekochgeschirr ableckend, schließlich gab es in der Wildnis keinen Geschirrspüler. Frodo und sich prügeln? Da besteht Onki Elrond ja eher einen IQ-Test, murmelte Maya. Möglicherweise hat er sich verlaufen, vermutete Sam weiter, doch auch das stritt Maya energisch ab. Er hat viel zu viel Angst, als dass er Manns genug wäre, sich zu verlaufen 

Du meinst also, verlaufen ist männlich?, fragte Gollum neugierig. Maya nickte bestätigend und machte eine Hobbitfußmaniküresetinventur. Deswegen krieg ich nie ne Freundin ab, begann der Kopfenthaarte zu flennen, worauf Sam Die Walze Gamdschie nur die Guckerchen verdrehte. _(auch wieder so etwas, was good old Sauron nicht mehr konnte, denn wenn er sein Soloauge verdrehte, guckte er in die völlig falsche Richtung und konnte gar nicht mehr die Freien Völker terrorisieren) _Ich stell mir jetzt besser nicht vor, wie du im Bräutigamsfrack aussehen würdest, kicherte der beleibte Hobbit dann gemein vor sich hin. Empört wand sich Gollum vom Botanikhobbit ab und marschierte von der Touristengruppe fort. Prima, jetzt rennt der nächste Ringfutzi weg, maulte Maya Sam an, Na los, bevor noch irgendetwas Kaugummiautomatenbesuche verzögerndes geschieht, sollten wir lieber mal sehen, wo Frodolinchen sich wieder herumtreibt 

Widerwillig muffelnd erhob sich Sam und packte sein frisch abgelecktes Geschirr zusammen. Ich bin Gärtner und kein Hobbitsitter, fügte er laut hinzu und folgte endlich Maya. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie fanden Frodo und Gollum im Schutze eines kleinen Busches hockend. Und, hast du Restgeld bekommen?, fragte Maya sogleich und ließ sich neben dem wandelnden Schmuckkästchen nieder. Frodo starrte apathisch einen Abhang hinunter, was Maya dazu veranlasste, vor den Augen des auserwählten Schnuckis herumzufuchteln. Hey, nach dem Stieren kommt der Wahnsinn, und sie fügte nachdenklich hinzu, Jetzt weiß ich, was Oma Galadriel falsch gemacht hat... 

Pssssscht, Klappe halten, ssseht ihr denn nicht? Da unten!, erklärte Gollum und deutete mit einer skelettierten Hand in die Richtung, in welche Frodo mit rasendem Hobbitherzen starrte. 

Maya folgte dem Wink und erblickte eine ganze Horde von Menschen, die bewaffnet durch die Gegend marschierte. Was sind das denn für Typen? Pilzsammler? Oder macht Sauron ne Völkerzählung, um zu erfahren, wie viele er noch manipulieren muss? 

Dassss sssind böööse Menschen ausss dem Süden, Saurons Turmtürsteher. Er schart sie alle um sich, weil er sich als Dunkler Herrssscher noch dieses Bad-Boy Image verdienen und deswegen ein bissssschen herumpöbeln mussss!, erklärte Gollum nervös herumzappelnd. Da fällt mir ein, gibts den da noch gar nicht als Sammelfigur?, fragte Sam nach. Kaum hatte er diese hirnrissige Frage gestellt, hörten die Hobbits und die, die gern wieder einer wären, ein lautes Stampfen im Hintergrund. Was ist denn das nun wieder? Sag bloß, dieses Balrögchen, das so auf unseren Gandi stand, hat Verwandte in dieser Ecke?, seufzte Maya und hielt sich vorsichtshalber die Augen zu. Nee, kein Balrog, das sind S. Oliverfanten!, rief Sam entrüstet aus. Wasss bitte sind Sssssss. Oliverfanten?, hakte die Unwissenheit in gollumscher Person nach. Naja, das da eben, murmelte Sam und alle schauten hinüber. 

Was Maya da erblickte, verschlug selbst ihr die Sprache: 2 riesengroße Elefanten mit Markensätteln von S. Oliver® trampelten alles nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, oben drauf saßen noch einige dieser Möchtegernindianer. Es issst so weit, der Krieg hat begonnen, sagte der Kartoffelaugenmann mit herausgeschraubten Glupschern. Was denn für ein Krieg?, fragte Sam abwesend, Versucht Sauron jetzt etwa mit Gewalt das Sammelfigürchenpatent an sich zu reißen? 

Dummbatz, er will nur sein Piercing wieder zurückhaben und macht deswegen Stunk, ist klar, dass ein Auge da physische Unterstützung gut gebrauchen könnte..., klärte Maya das Ganze auf und verfolgte das Geschehen weiter. 

In ihrer geistigen Umnachtung bemerkte die Reisegruppe gar nicht, dass nicht nur von den Stampftierchen Gefahr drohte, sondern noch ganz andere Leute hinter den Büschen lauerten und sie beobachteten... . 

°*°*°

Knut-Gimli war mal wieder mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als Eowyn schöne Augen _(bzw. __**ein** schönes Auge, mehr konnte man nicht durch das eine Guckloch ausmachen)_ zu machen, indem er anmutig wie ein Rollmops auf der Wäscheleine auf saß und einen auf Indiana Jones im Kompaktformat machte. Legolas hatte sich anmutigerweise zurückgezogen, er konnte einfach nicht die Peinlichkeit mit ansehen, mit welcher sich der Zwerg mit extra aufgespritztem Kampfbart präsentierte. Andererseits wollte er sowieso lieber einen kleinen romantischen Fummelspaziergang mit Aliera an der Spitze des Zuges unternehmen. Also palaverte der Zwerg, der mit der Nasenspitze Eowyn immerhin bis zur Kniekehle reichte, fröhlich drauflos, erzählte von seinen damenbärtigen Geschlechtsoppositionen und anderem unappetitlichen Blödsinn. Eowyn mimte die Interessierte, wobei sie eigentlich viel eher mit Aragorn flirtete, schwul, hin oder her, er war ja ganz knuffig anzuschauen. 

An der vordersten Front ritt Hamma, der königliche Friseur und Kosmetiker mit seinem Pokerkumpel Hannes. Sie lästerten insgeheim über Legolas und seine mittelalterliche Zöpfchenfrisur ab und kicherten wie Schulmädchen auf Dope. In ihrer Unachtsamkeit bemerkten sie gar nicht, dass Sarumans Dingsbums-Warge plus Reiter sie unlängst umzingelten und nur darauf warteten, den ein oder anderen zu vernaschen. 

Das Geschrei war dementsprechend groß, als die ersten Warge von den Felsen hüpften und knabbernd und knurrend herumtobten, Hamma von seinem Shetlandpony stießen und ihn aufmampften. Hannes, ganz außer sich, seinen Lästerpartner so plötzlich verloren zu haben, schrie nur so etwas wie Warg-Alarm, Warg-Alarm! und ritt mit allen Pferdestärken, die sein oller Klappergaul noch aufbringen konnte, zurück zur Trödelbasis. 

Och komm, da gehen wir mal gucken, rief Legolas, fühlend, wieder ein paar Dartpfeile verschießen zu können, aus und zerrte Aliera mit sich. Muss das sein? 

Legolas Blick, in dem die Halbelbe das Kleinkind Legolas wiederzuerkennen glaubte, war Antwort genug. Der kleine Elb wollte spielen...blöderweise nicht Mama und Papa und Elbenbaby, sondern viel lieber ...scheiß Genverteilung! Gelangweilt folgte Aliera also ihrem heldenhaften Prügelknaben und stellte sich gähnend neben ihn, als dieser sich aufgedreht wie ein Mikrowellenherd auf einem Hügel platzierte und einen Dartpfeil nach dem anderen verschoss und die Warge nur so vielen wie die Schuppen von Elronds Haaren. 

Aragorn wollte Eowyn imponieren und als er das Geplärr von vorne hörte, hüpfte er majestätisch auf den Pferderücken und schrie so etwas wie: Warge greifen uns an, lets get ready to rumbleeee und gab seinem Hengst die Sporen. Knut-Gimli, der seinem Eowyn-Anbagger-Konkurrenten in nichts nachstehen wollte, versuchte verzweifelt, zum Galopp anzutreiben, doch schon bald bemerkte der Zwerg mit Blechschaden, dass das Pferdl weder durch Möhrchen käuflich, noch durch Befehle antreibbar war. 

Theoden hatte sich schon so auf einen friedlichen Ausritt gefreut, aber nee, musste natürlich wieder so ein Zooverein seine Laune verderben. Er setzte also wütend seine Grummelbommelmütze auf und wollte gerade sein königliches Maultier antreiben, als Eowyn plötzlich wie eine wildgewordene Gans herumhüpfte. Ich kann kämpfen, ich will kämpfen, plärrte sie begeistert los, doch Theoden war dieser Gedanke fern. 

Du und kämpfen? Darf ich lachen? Ich erinnere nur an den Vorfall mit dem Schlammcatchen... _(Eowyn hatte, als sie noch nicht höfische Stripperin war, als Schlammcatcherin gejobbt und jeden Kampf verloren, weil sie schon dann herumheulte, wenn ihr feingefeilter Fingernagel abbrach)_ Eowyn zog sogleich eine beleidigte Schnute, worauf sich Theoden bemühte, ernst zu bleiben und seine Nichte nicht auszulachen, während die Hälfte seines Heeres von Wargen aufgemümmelt wurde. Ähm...aber du könntest die Leute nach Helms Wäscheklammer führen...mach dich nützlich, hopp, hopp, keine Widerrede, sonst gibts diesen Monat kein Taschengeld! 

Eowyns Schnute verflüchtigte sich noch weiter südwärts, dann aber rief sie die pferdlosen Leute zusammen und befahl, ihnen im Gänsemarsch zu folgen. Braves Mädel, murmelte Theoden zufrieden und folgte den anderen in den Kampf mit den Wargen. 

Aliera stand noch immer genervt neben ihrem Knuffelelben und musste ihm zur Motivation applaudieren, wenn er mal wieder einen Warg traf. Achtung, hier kommt die Kavallerie!, plärrte Aragorn der Kampfgeile und kündigte somit an, dass Legolas und Aliera Elbenmus werden würden, wenn sie sich nicht von der Stelle bewegten. 

Huch, na komm, Schnuffelhasi, meinte Legolas beschwichtigend, als er in das versteinerte Gesicht Alieras schaute und einen -Blick kassierte. Ich bin kein Karnickel, murrte sie unbegeistert, als er sie kurzerhand anpackte und saltomäßig stunttricktechnisch und mit doppeltem Flickflack auf Rücken hüpfte, sie in seinen Armen haltend. Bei diesem akrobatischen Kunststück war es fast logisch, dass Knut-Gimli, dessen Orientierung gleich –1 war, die Flocke machte und zu Boden plumpste. Theoden lachte ihn schallend aus und verlor dabei fast selbst das Gleichgewicht, Aragorn wurde von Nienor genau observiert, als die beiden waldläuferisch Begabten synchron nebeneinander in den Kampf ritten und Eiapopeia, der Anführer der wargischsten Versuchung seit es Klontierchen gibt, ritt an die Spitze seines Zuges. 

Und dann ging die Schlacht erst so richtig los... . 

°*°*°

_Hossa, ich stehe mit diesem Kapitel bei der Hälfte der Kapitelanzahl des Vorgängers und habe Dank euch allen, die reviewt haben, die Gesamtreviewzahl des 1. Parodieteils überschritten!!! Danke an dieser Stelle an __**alle**, die bisher ihren Kommentar abgeliefert haben *g* *euch allen ein Eis spendieren möcht* Bitte macht weiter so, ihr seid einmalig!_

_Aber nun zu den Reviews von Kapitel 9:_

**Dracos Nova: ***lol* 2-Frauen-Fanclub? *kicher* Das ist süß! Yo, hab die Grippe überstanden, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es mich selten so arg erwischt! Naja, aber was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker! *g* Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist jetzt auch gut, auch wenn ich nicht krank war *lol* *knuddel* 

**Hecate: **Na wenn das mal so wäre mit den Reviews *grins* weiß nicht, hatte nur irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die Story immer weniger gefällt...weiß nicht...isses net mehr so doll? Meine Betaleserin ist nach wie vor voll zufrieden, daher is mir der Reviewnachgang ein Rätsel...ich weiß, es sind ja nur Kommentare, aber dafür schreibe ich ja überhaupt...na ja...was solls, ich jammere dich schon wieder zu und merke gerade, dass du schon lange upgedatet hast *kreisch* *sofort zur Story rennt* *knuddel* 

**Iarethirwen: ***rotwerd* na also, ich wird von dir ja in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen gelobt *lol* (das gar nicht verdient hat und ganz rot wird) Aaawww, deine Reviews sind immer so lieb und ermutigend *schmatz* Vielen lieben Dank! *räusper* wann gibts bei dir denn wieder mal n Update? *ungeduldigschau* 

**Ronny vom Trio Infernale: **Jaja, ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist...mmh...auch egal, solange mir nicht alle Leser abhanden kommen...aber hey, was heißt hier um meine Schreibkunst beneiden? Hallo? *Ronny an die Nase tipp* Ich lache mich jedes Mal scheckig bei euren Kapiteln und finde eure Story einmalig genial! Also nur kein Neid, ich denke mal, **ich** kann mir von euch mal was abschneiden! *aber nur Keulen bitte...lol*...*knuddel* Thx for review! 

**Tigraine: ***lol* nein, nein, Leggy geht doch nicht fremd...hehe...aber mit dem Wasserbett...*räusper*...*sich am Kopf kratzt* das dürfte noch n bissl dauern...im Gegensatz zu deiner Story *löl*...*anzüglich grinst* Wegen Onkis Geheimratsecken: Aufgefallen sind die mir auch schon, allerdings bin ich glaub ich noch nicht genauer darauf eingegangen...wird noch nachgeholt *lol* 

**Feanen:** Ui, jaja, Helms Wäscheklammer wird auch noch son Großevent *kicher* hab da schon spezielle Ideen, aber das hat noch ein bisschen Zeit! Sag mal, wann bekommt man mal wieder was von deinen Nazgûls zu lesen? *ungeduldig sei* *knuddelz* 

**Paradise: ***lol* vielen lieben Dank, aber vergiss nicht, zu atmen *g* Freut mich, dass die Story so lustig ist! Würde mich noch mehr freuen, wenn du weiterliest *lol* Natürlich schreib ich weiter, kann doch net mittendrin aufhören...Blödsinn fällt mir zu genüge ein *hab ja auch jeden Tag was zu lachen und verarbeite meine Lachtraumata in den Kapiteln...lol*! 

**Höllenwauwau: **Kunstwerk? Meine Parodie? Schön wärs *gg* *lol* Danke für deinen hündischen Kommentar, aber unser Aragorn ist nun mal ein Schlemil im besten Alter, der lässt noch richtig die Sau raus! Aber jeder noch so rebellischer Förster wird irgendwann erlegt...höhö...*im übertragenen Sinne gemeint...lol* *Hundiknuddel* 

**Naurya Firespark: ** Auf deinen Wunsch hin gibts in diesem Chapter wieder mal nen Saruman vs Grimms Part *lol* Freut mich, dass du immer noch so lachen kannst *wenn du über die Kapitel lachst, ist das immer ein gutes Zeichen, dass der Humor nicht all zu sehr abstumpft :)* Sch*** Schulstress, das kenn ich...aber bald sind ja Ferien *hoffnungsvoll schau* *unbedingt weiterlesen will* *knuddel* 

**Arlessiar: **Wooow, das war wohl die längste Review der Welt! Vielen, vielen Dank! Find ich außerordentlich, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt *freuhüpf* *vor Lob ganz rot werd* Das mit den Synonymen ist eigentlich nur spontan *lol* Und danke für den Hinweis mit Aragorns Splitterschwertchen *das gar nicht so mitbekommen hat*, hihi, ist toll, solch eine aufmerksame Leserin zu haben *ggg* Vielen lieben Dank noch einmal für diese Review! Und ich wünsch dir eine nicht so stressreiche Unizeit! *g* 


	11. Bummwakabumm!

****

A/N: Jaaaa, ich weiß, Ewigkeiten hab ich hier schon kein Update mehr hochgebracht, aber ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis, denn ich hatte viel um die Ohren, schulmäßig gesehen. Außerdem hab ich mich vorerst auf „Haltet den Dieb!" konzentriert, da sich diese Story ja arg dem Ende nähert. So, ich hoffe, dass nicht alle Leser wegen der Pause abgesprungen sind. Dieser Part ist ganz speziell für meinen **Höllenwauwau**, weil sie eine der treuesten Leser, bzw. Leserinnen ist *g* Fühlt euch jetzt nicht irgendwie vernachlässigt, wenn ihr weiterhin fleißig lest und reviewt, bekommt ihr auch mal n Chap gewidmet *lol*...ich weiß, das ist Erpressung...höhö...sorry, ich hab nen Sonnenstich, anders ist mein anormales Verhalten nicht zu erklären...hu...langes Vorwort...zu den Reviews noch was am Ende des Chaps...*g* Viel Spaß beim Lesen, freu mich über jeden Kommentar!!! 

°*°*°

****

Kapitel 11: _Bummwakabumm!!!_

Kriegereien waren einfach nicht Alieras Ding. Sie kannte weiß Eru bessere Freizeitbeschäftigungen als sich mit einigen genmanipulierten Teddybären herumzuschlagen. Ach, wenn sie doch nur wieder im heimischen Bruchtal gewesen wäre und mit Maya an ihrer Seite ihren Lieblingsstiefonkel Elrond terrorisieren könnte. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, als Elrond schon beim frühmorgendlichen Piepen seines selbstgebastelten Glorfindelweckers _(von wegen, Glorfindel war tapfer im Kampf mit Gandimans Schnuckelbalrog gefallen – zu Tode gesteppt hatte er sich, weil er diese doofe Wette mit Iluvatar abgeschlossen hatte: wenn er es schaffte, Aliera, dem hoffnungslosesten Fall seit es Stepptanzanfänger gibt, das Steppen beizubringen, würde er 1000 Jahre bezahlten Urlaub bekommen und müsste nicht mehr albern durch die Gegend reiten und Goldperückenwerbung machen. Nun ja, wie man unschwer an Elronds umfunktioniertem Wanduhrwecker erkennen konnte, hatte er die Wette verloren...)_ mit einer neuen Katastrophe rechnen musste. 

Das hatte seinen Cholesterinspiegel immer schön niedrig gehalten und verhindert, dass Elrond bei seinem Zuckerkonsum als erster Sumoelb in die Geschichte einging.

Aber nein, sie musste ja nun hier, auf dem buckeligsten Pferderücken _(ja, Eomérretich hielt wohl nichts von Pferdeorthopäden, wie man unschwer an „Hast-du-Fell" nachweisen konnte, dessen Rücken einer Rallyepiste glich)_ hocken und sich mit müffelnden Wargen herumprügeln. Wenigstens saß sie dabei hinter ihrem angebeteten Lieblingsunterhosenlosen und konnte weiterhin an seinen dummerweise sehr stabilen Hosenträgern herumlöten. Was Aragorn anging, der fühlte sich wohler als ein Walross im Schlammbad. Zu seinen Hobbies zählten neben dem ganzen Kriegsgespiele Schwertpuzzeln, Frauen aufgabeln, 3-Tage-Bart-Rasieren und zu guter letzt Pfeifentabak rauchen. Hätte man damals schon die hohe Technologie des Röntgens gehabt, hätte man Aragorns Lunge nur noch als schwarzen Dreckbatzen identifizieren können. Aber was soll's – Numenorerherz kennt keinen Schmerz...oder besser Numenorerjunge versaut seine Lunge.

Wie dem auch sei, es herrschte ein großes Krachbummbumm und Knut-Gimli war nun mittlerweile unter die Bodentruppen gegangen und schwang seine Axtkeule blindlings umher, sodass er beinahe Theodens Mantel um 2 Nummern gekürzt hätte, welcher wehend im Wind herumflatterte und Aliera daran erinnerte, wie Elrond immer mit seinem Nachthemd auf dem bruchtalschen Balkon gestanden hatte und sein Ständchen „Don't cry for me Rivendella" geträllert hatte. _(das tat der überforderte Halbelb immer dann, wenn er seine Dosierung der Beruhigungsmittel nicht eingehalten hatte und dann immer Arwens Kleider anzog)_ `Wenn Boromir „the Skunk" hier wäre, könnten wir die alle mit Tränengas lahm legen´, dachte sich Nienor und wurde ganz melancholisch bei dem Gedanken, nie wieder Boromirs gedärmische Giftgase einatmen zu dürfen. _(Dabei konnte sie nicht wissen, dass Bofrostboromir derweil mit Schaufel und Spaten in den Kampf zog, um Theodred, seinen einzigen Spielgefährten, wieder auszubuddeln. Er konnte ihn nämlich gar nicht verstehen, weil Theolein beim Sprechen immer Erde inhalierte, Fazit: dem muss ein Ende gesetzt werden! Und weil Boromir schon im gondorischen Kindergarten als hyperaktives Schaufelkind aufgefallen war, sollte es kein Wunder sein, wenn er den kleinen Hügel mit Unkraut obendrauf mit links aufbuddelte)_

Aber zurück zum schlachtigen Schlachtgeschehen, denn es kam endlich Action ins Geschehen, als Little Knuterich begann, die Warge zu diskriminieren und als staubwedelschwingende Bartstoppel-Hundeimitate zu bezeichnen. Bernd, der Big-Warg und Chef der Stinktierbande _(Eiapopeia war nur Attrappe, der wahre Chef auf dem Platz war Bernd, weil er die längeren Zähne hatte...und da sagt noch mal einer, dass **die Länge allein nicht zählt**)_ ließ sich das Gemaule des kleinwüchsigen Baseaxtfans nicht gefallen und trampelte wie Elrond mit Mayas Badelatschen in Richtung Knut-Gimli. Legolas sah, dass sein kleiner Saufkumpane _(denn Aliera vertrug nicht all zu viel, seit ihr wegen Onki Elronds verdorbener Gulaschsuppe der feinfühlige Elbenmagen ausgepumpt werden musste)_ in wargischer Bedrängnis war, trieb er „Hast-du-Fell" zum Galopp an, sodass Alieras präzise auf die Hosenträger gerichteter Lötkolben verrutschte und die blonden Haarspitzen des Strumpfhosenbegeisterten aus dem nördlichen Düsterwald _(im übrigen die Heimat der Finsternacktschnecken – einer Onki Elrondschen Delikatesse. Denn im Düsterwald war alles nackig, weil es sich ja nicht wegen seines Aussehens schämen musste, weil man ohne Blindenstock eh nicht vorankam und erstrecht nicht sah, wo man hintrat...zu Alieras Bedauern zählten Waldelben nicht zu den düsterwäldischen Nackedeis) _ansengte.

Im Eifer des Gefechts bekam das der spitzohrige Schnuckel zu Alieras Glück nicht mit, sodass sie noch die dunklen Qualmwolken wegpusten konnte, die sich langsam bildeten und gen Himmel zogen. Diese wiederum sah Vorstandsmitglied Saruman des Anti-Augenzupfvereins Isengart e.V. vom Balkon seines Rapunzelmärchenturms und hatte zweierlei Deutungsmöglichkeiten für die ungewöhnlichen Rauchzeichen. Entweder Sauron hatte sich beim Schmieden eines neuen Ohrringes der Macht die Rüstung angekokelt oder irgend so ein Penner von einem Waldläufer hatte schon wieder einen Waldbrand ausgelöst, indem er seinen Joint achtlos in die Gegend warf. _(und sowas nannte sich nun Förster, wie rücksichtslos)_ Ihn sollte es nicht kümmern, er genoss in vollen Zügen seine bösartige Joghurtpension, in der er bitterböse Gemeinheiten austüftelte, um die Ents und andere Sozialarbeiter Mittelerdes auszuschalten. So saß er nun auf dem Balkon, lag mit seinem weißen, weithinstrahlenden Bikini auf dem Liegestuhl, schlürfte an seinem Molkedrink und ließ Grimms derweil die Cocktailwürstchen auf dem Grill hin- und herdrehen.

Während sich Opa Saruman genüsslich seiner Faulenzerorgie hingab, kämpften unsere Gefährten tapfer. Legolas, nun mit einem Touch Schwarz in der blonden Mähne, hatte den dicken Berndwarg abgeballert wie damals seinen waldschratigen Papa bei Übungsschüssen mit Plüschpfeilen und hoppelte mit Aliera im Nacken über die Ebene, um weiteren filzlausigen Schoßhündchen des beschruppten Zauberers mit Fruchtjoghurtvorliebe den Garaus zu machen. Knut-Gimli tat das, was er am besten konnte, nämlich herummotzen. Er fühlte seinen bärtigen Stolz darin beleidigt, dass ein spitzohriger Minirockträger **seine** Trophäe _(denn Knut wollte sich seinen Bernd ausstopfen und über den zwergischen Zipfelmützenständer in seinem Hausflur hängen lassen)_ abgenommen hatte und er polterte und stolperte herum wie Opi Celeborn bei seinen ersten Gehversuchen. _(welche er übrigens bereits im zarten Alter von 678 vollführte)_ Die Warge stellten sich derweil schon in eine Warteschlange, weil jeder den kleinen Giftzwerg vermöbeln wollte. 

Doch sie unterschätzten den kleinen, blind um sich herumschlagenden Wurzelzwerg gewaltig, denn er stapelte schon seine Prügelopfer auf einen Haufen, der bald höher war als Galadriels Frisur, wenn sie ihre Haare hochsteckte. Und dann musste es natürlich geschehen: Theoden, der vom Tuten und Blasen _(na gut, zumindest vom Tuten)_ keine Ahnung hatte, demzufolge auch nicht vom Pferdereiten, kollidierte bei dem läppischen Versuch seine Pappkrone _(welche er extra für den Kampf hatte herstellen lassen)_ wieder gerade zu richten mit der Wargpyramide, welche erst hin- und hertaumelte, um dann letztendlich klein beizugeben und den armen kleinen Knuterich unter sich zu begraben. Theoden hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, den großmäuligen Helmträger auszulachen, denn Eiapopeia trieb seinen Warg direkt auf den blaublütigen Märchenfreak zu, worauf jener gekonnt auswich.

Knut-Gimli wurde langsam zu Zwergenbartmus gepresst, während es Aliera endlich gelang, die Hosenträger ihres geliebten Knutschbockes durchzulöten und Legolas infolgedessen sein Ziel, nämlich einen großen, dicken Wargpopo, verfehlte und stattdessen Theodens Pappkrone dem Alten vom Schädel ballerte. 

Natürlich bemerkte er die plötzliche Luftigkeit in seinem Schritt, als seine Hosen förmlich gen Süden schnippten und verzweifelt versuchte er den rasenden „Hast-du-Fell" zu bremsen. „Aliera, was hast du getan?" Aliera schielte genüsslich hinab, um die knackärschige Poritze ihres angebeteten Ohranspitzers zu bestaunen und Legolas ganz böse anzugrinsen: „Ich habe soeben Galadriels Zorn erweckt" _(Aliera stellte sich bildlich vor, wie Galadriel in ihrem Gaga-Wäldchen ausrastete und ihren teuren Verarschespiegel zertrümmerte)_ Glücklicherweise war der Hauptansturm der wölfischen Rumpelattacke vorbei, sodass Legolas den klapprigen Gaul in die **„Schlachtsauszeit-Lounge"** führte, um dort kurzerhand Nadel und Faden aus dem Strumpfband zu zücken und es Aliera hinterzureichen. „Was soll ich damit machen? Deinen natürlichen Darmausgang zunähen, damit du weiter abnimmst? Legolas, also bei meinem Onki konnte ich das ja nachvollziehen, aber bei dir..."

„Nicht doch, du nähst gefälligst meine Hosenträger wieder an, sonst...", polterte der Elb mit zitterndere Unterlippe los. „Sonst was?", provozierte Aliera grinsend. „Sonst bewerfe ich dich mit Schokopudding, wenn wir in Helms Wäscheklammer ankommen..."

„Mir soll's recht sein, wenn du das Zeugs auch wieder abschleckst", murmelte Aliera beiläufig und riss dem verdatterten Elben das Garn aus der Hand. „Also...also...nein...", stammelte er errötet wie Arwens empfindliches Zahnfleisch. „Tu doch nicht so unschuldig", murrte Aliera weiter und gab letztendlich doch nach und machte sich, wenn auch wiederwillig, an die Zusammflickarbeit. _(Jedoch nähte sie das Ganze nicht unbedingt stabil zusammen, ein elbisches Windchen hätte genügt, das feine Garn reißen zu lassen...bei Boromirs Gasaustausch hätte eine toxische Explosion stattgefunden)_

Der Kampf näherte sich seinem Ende und Aragorn dichtete gerade ein Loblied zusammen, das als historische Antiquität sicherlich in der rohanschen „Hall of Famous" eingerahmt werden würde...zumindest in der Damentoilette der „Hall of Famous"... . Als der bärtige Königslehrling gerade verbissen nach einem Wort suchte, dass sich auf „scharfe Königsnichte" reimte und daher nicht gerade besonders aufmerksam seiner prügelnden Umgebung gegenüber war, wurde er kurzerhand von Eiapopeia angerempelt, sein filziger, schon wieder rasierwürdiger Bart verhedderte sich dabei an dem Hosenbund des Wargreiters und so wurde Aragorn erbarmungslos mitgeschliffen. Eiapopeia verlor blöderweise das Gleichgewicht und rutschte _(wohlgemerkt hosenlos, denn Aragorn klemmte ja noch daran)_ vom Rücken seines McWuffis, wohingegen unser singender, klingender Trällerförster an dem Hosenbund klemmen blieb, der wiederum am Zügel des Wargs festhing, welcher nun wieder mit voller Pferdestärke beschleunigte. 

Und ehe er sich versah, schlitterte der Warg auf Legolas' einstiger Strullerpfütze aus und krachte samt Superförster eine hohe Klippe hinab. Scheiße, wenn man beim Warg-Bungeejumping das Seil vergaß... .

Dass Aragorn überhaupt fehlte, bekam natürlich erst Nienor mit, die schon Sabberentzug von der Abwesenheit des Anblick ihres waldläuferischen Mediums hatte. Als also alle Warge k.o. am Boden lagen und Theodens bekloppte Märchenkumpanen die letzten Tierchen auszählten, fragte Nienor frei in den Raum: „Wo ist eigentlich mein putziger, nie schmutziger Waldläufer?" 

„Das _nie schmutziger_ würde ich rausstreichen, ich erinnere nur an den Vorfall mit Onki Elronds Spachtelmasse, die er sich als 52-jähriger als Haar-, bzw. Bartgel ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte und jene dann für die nächsten 2 Monate drin behielt...", belehrte sie Aliera, die wie Legolasso vom Pferdchen gesprungen und zu Nienor geeilt war. „Mist, wo ist der hin? Ich hab ihm doch noch meine Lockenwickler ausgeliehen, verdammt!", fluchte der Elb, der übrigens eine Allergie auf Nikotin hatte _(im zarten Alter von 2000 hatte er durch Aragorns fatale Verführung an einem Joint gezogen, worauf ihm sämtliche feinfühligen Nackenhärchen ausfielen)_. Ohne diese Äußerung weiter zu kommentieren watschelte Aliera gelangweilt hinter ihm her, darum betend, dass doch endlich das dünne Garn reißen möge, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Unterhaltung an diesem nervtötenden Tag hatte. 

„Verflucht, wo sind meine Lockenwickler...hier muss doch irgendwo...aaahhh, da ist ja einer!", rief Legolas aus seiner Apathie heraus und hob einen silbernen Lockenwickler, der eher Ähnlichkeiten mit einer versilberten Toilettenpapierrolle hatte, auf, um sich dann wie ein kleiner dummer Elbenjunge zu freuen. Nienor begann langsam, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um die singfreudige Hupfdohle aus den bruchtalschen Gefilden zu machen, viel zu lange nun hatte sie schon seine Singeeinlagen nicht vernommen. Legolas bestaunte immer noch seinen perfekt sitzenden Eyeliner im Licht, das der Lockenwickler reflektierte und vernahm urplötzlich ein doofes Gekicher aus nächster Nähe. 

Zunächst schob er diese animalischen Geräusche auf Theoden, der ja so oder so ein Rad abhatte, doch dann sah er Eiapopeia hinter einem kleinen Fels liegen und vor sich hinröcheln. „Was gibt's denn da zu feixen?", giftete Legolas den Ork mit Segelohren an und trat ihm absichtlich auf die große Zehe. „Ihr Elben, einer ist eitler als der andere...zu komisch", röchelte Eiapopeia und zeigte mit dem nackten Finger auf den _(noch)_ angezogenen Legolas. _(Da Onki Elrond ein **Halb**elb war, hatte er nur ein **halbes** Eitelkeitsgen und dementsprechend auch nur einen **halb** so guten Klamottengeschmack als normale Elben...na gut...bei Elronds Felldecken aus rosa Plüsch und den im Dunklen leuchtenden Stirnreifen konnte man nicht mehr von Geschmack reden)_

„Wo ist Aragorn?", platzte es gleich aus Nienor heraus. „Wo sind meine Lockenwickler?", murrte Legolas gereizt. „Legolas, wo ist deine Unterhose?", warf Aliera gemein wie sie war ein und verwirrte so den frustrierten Elben, der sogleich prüfend seinen Schritt abtastete. Somit konnte sich Eiapopeia ganz Nienors Frage widmen. „Der hat die Gesetze der Schwerkraft vergessen und ist da heruntergefallen...mit meiner Hose!", jammerte der Ork herum, worauf Nienor angewidert zurücksprang und zum Abgrund eilte, gefolgt von Aliera und Knut-Gimli, denn Legolas tastete derweil Eiapopeias zukünftigen Leichnam auf Lockenwickler ab, sodass dieser vor lauter Überkitzelung lachte und kicherte. „Bei mir macht er so etwas nie...", schmollte Aliera eifersüchtig und kehrte der düsterwäldischen Versuchung beleidigt den Rücken zu. Nienor starrte fassungslos hinab. So viele Schnäpschen konnte er doch gar nicht intus gehabt haben, dass er den Klippenrand um 20m verfehlte. Knut-Gimli legte tröstend den Arm um ihr Gesäß _(denn höher reichte sein Arm nicht)_ und Theoden gesellte sich zu der dürftigen Trauergesellschaft. Und dann sprach er mit vergeblichen Versuchen ernst zu bleiben: „Gestern stand er noch am Abgrund, heute ist er einen Schritt weiter" 

Nienor drosch ihm daraufhin so eine über die Birne, dass ihm die letzte Perle aus der Märchenkrone kullerte und er bald allein und bedeppert da stand. Deprimiert und unglücklich _(Legolas hatte den schweren Verlust seiner echt düsterwäldischen Lockenwickler zu verarbeiten, Aliera war entsetzt über den Zärtlichkeitsaustausch Elb vs Eiapopeia und Nienor vermisste jetzt schon Aragorns nervtötendes Gejohle)_ ritten alle Überlebenden _(und auch die, die nur so taten)_ gen Helms Wäscheklammer. Einzig Gimlilein war froh über den Ausgang der Schlacht, denn nun konnte er einen Blindenwarg sein Eigentum nennen, den er übrigens „Franzl" taufte. Doch keiner von ihnen rechnete mit der försterischen Zähigkeit des Splitterschwertchenträgers... .

°*°*°

„Nichts gegen S. Oliverfantenprügeleien oder sonstigen Amüsements am späten Nachmittag, aber könnten wir uns nicht langsam verdrücken?", seufzte Frodo, der schon aus lauter Langweile begonnen hatte, Gänseblümchenkränze zu basteln und diese wiederum dem armen Schmuckopfer Gollum auf den Kartoffelknollenkopf zu setzen. Dem wurde das nach kurzer Zeit zu blöd und er stahl sich mit der Ausrede davon, dass er Käpt'n Iglo auf der anderen Straßenseite gesehen hätte und sich ein Autogramm für seine nette Fischstäbchensammlung holen wollte. „Sam, ich kleb dir einen Rüssel aus Pappmaschee dran und dann kannst du dich auch im Spiegel als S. Oliverfant begutachten, also komm jetzt, ich hab echt keine Lust mehr, mir hier die pelzigen Füße in den Bauch zu stehen...", argumentierte Maya und zerrte Sammy Davis jr. an seiner Sweatshirtkapuze zurück. „Komm schon Sam", flüsterte Frodo, der bereits aufgesprungen war und als dieser sich umdrehte, prallte er gegen den Schritt einer überdimensionalen Strumpfhose. „Huch, also nicht so stürmisch, Schnuckelchen", hörten die entsetzten Hobbits eine sehr feminine Stimme sprechen und sie schreckten angeekelt zurück, als sie eine Robin Hood Imitation im Lack- und Lederstil vor sich sahen, die Frodo fest gegen ihre / seine Hüften presste.

„Ok, Leute, wo ist Haldir, euer Anführer, die Schwuchtel, der will uns sicherlich nur deftig erschrecken", wimmerte Maya entsetzt, als nun auch so ein warmer, dunkelgrüner Bruder zu ihr geeilt kam und sie vor sich her schubste. 

Egal, wie sehr sie sich wehrten, egal, wie sehr sie bettelten, sie wurden gezwungen, mit ihnen zu kommen. „Wenn das eine vorgondorische Aerobictanzgruppe ist, die noch kleinwüchsige Mitglieder sucht, dann sind wir definitiv aufgeschmissen", keuchte Frodo panisch und seine Äuglein drehten sich wie beim Black Jack in Vegas. „Musst du immer so pessimistisch sein? Es kann doch genau so gut eine harmlose Truppe von Soldaten mit kannibalischen Lebenseinstellungen sein, die ihre Gefangenen mit „Pipi Langstrumpf" - Filmen foltert, bis sie schreien!", mutmaßte Maya mehr oder weniger beruhigend und stolperte wie ihre Leidensgenossen vorwärts, bis die Truppe plötzlich Halt machte und die Hobbits zu einer Art Robin Hood – Häuptling aufschauten. „Ich Faramir `die Nase´ von Gondor...wer ihr?", sprach der Fremde mit dem Milchbubigesicht und den vor der Brust verschränkten Ärmchen.

„Faramir? Das klingt ja fast so bescheuert wie...", begann Sam, doch Frodo latschte ihm vorsorglich auf die behaarte Zehe, sodass dieser verstummte. Den Gerüchen nach zu urteilen, die in der Gegenwart des Möchtegern-Rächers-der-Enterbten in die Luft stiegen, schien dieser „Ich Nase – du nix – Typ" verwandt zu sein mit...Frodo wagte nicht, diesen grässlichen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. „Ist die Nase echt?", murmelte Maya ehrfürchtig, als sie den intergalaktischen Riechkolben, mit dem dieser Faramir wohl besser riechen können musste als Onki Elrond, wenn er seine Nasenhaare weg epiliert hatte, bestaunte. Faramir, der vor lauter Nase keinen Hobbit mehr sehen konnte, wurde böse. „Natürlich ist die echt...los, fesselt sie", befahl er dann und Sam fühlte sich dabei nicht wirklich wohl. „Muss das sein, ich meine...geht das nicht alles ein bisschen schnell?"

„Bist wohl ein wenig konservativ, was Beziehungen angeht, was, Kleiner?", frohlockte der Transvestit mit der enganliegendsten Strumpfhose und schnippte dem allseits verwirrten Hobbygärtner eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Und verbindet ihnen die Augen", seufzte Faramir, der es langsam satt hatte, dass seine Mannen mit jedem Gefangenen herumliebäugelten, wo es doch wichtigere Dinge im Leben gab wie beispielsweise Radieschenzucht in Gondor. Aber diese Kerle waren einfach noch zu hormongesteuert, als dass sie sich mit Faramirs Hobby identifizieren konnten. Und ehe sich die armen kleinen Fusselfüßer aus der Übermacht des Strampelzugvereins unter Faramirs Leitung befreien konnten, wurde ihnen ein rosa Müllbeutel über den Kopf gestülpt, sodass es ihnen erschien, als sähen sie die Welt durch eine riesige, rosarote Brille. Während Faramir und seine männlichkeitslosen Mannen das Hobbittrio ins Ungewisse führten, knabberte sich Gollum derweil den letzten Überrest seiner einstigen Fingernägel ab und überlegte angestrengt, was er tun konnte, um die „Dunkle Herrscher Figur" in seine froschigen Fänge zu bekommen. 

°*°*°

„Sie haben versagt, Mylord"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir hätten die nie engagieren sollen, aber nein, du grimmsche Witzfigur musst ja alles besser wissen..."

„Ich glaube, Ihr versteht nicht ganz, was ich meine..."

„Du sagst, ich verstehe nichts? Ausgerechnet **du**? Jahrelang habe ich auf meinem Balkon gegrillt, immer mit den gleichen Briketts aus Ent-A-A und nie ist etwas angebrannt. Und kaum kommst du daher, mit deinen gestiefelten Katerkohlen, schon brennt der halbe Turm ab...prima, das ganze schöne Schwarz abgeblättert...jetzt kommt die Farbe vom Vorbesitzer durch...als ob ich, Saruman der Weiße, jemals einen knallgelben Orthanc bestellt hätte..."

„Aber, mein Herr", versuchte sich Grimms ein erneutes Mal durchzusetzen, „Ich meine nicht den abgebrannten Turm oder die Briketts, wenn ich meine **sie** haben versagt..."

„O Mann", seufzte Saruman und legte seine dauergewellte Stirn in tiefe Furchen, „Was kann denn noch schlimmeres damit gemeint sein, hm? Ich will nur einmal ausspannen und lege mein Grillvertrauen in deine Märchenhände und **WUSCH!** – ist der halbe Orthanc weg..."

„Jetzt übertreibt ihr aber, Herr, es sind doch nur einige Teile des Daches fort...aber die waren eh schon brüchig, bei dem baufälligen Schuppen...jetzt habt Ihr wenigstens eine Sonnenterrasse" Saruman spitzte die ungeschnittenen Fingernägel und formte diese zu einer Klaue, bildete dann eine Faust und ließ den mittigen Mittelfinger emporschnellen. „Sag noch einmal was von einem Sonnendach und du arbeitest fortan als Brikett", fauchte er, „Ich muss meinem Image gerecht werden, was soll ich dann bitteschön mit einer Sonnenterrasse? Soll ich enden wie Radagast? Der war einst auch weiß, genau wie ich, aber dann hat ihm Iluvatar einen Gutschein fürs Solarium zum 42903-ten Geburtstag geschenkt und noch mal **WUSCH!** – und er ward Radagast der Braune...ich bitte dich, der **Braune**...das klingt ja, als würde man nicht als böser Zauberer, sondern als Toilettenputzer seinen eigenen Turm unterhalten..."

„Ich fürchte, ihr schweift ab, mein Herr, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass..."

„Oh, warte Grimms, lass mich raten, ja? Bitte, bitte lass mich raten!", Saruman klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. Er musste wohl wieder etwas von diesem mordorianischen Knusperjoghurt gegessen haben. Grimms zuckte mit den blassen Achseln und ließ ihn gewähren. 

„Du willst mir sagen...", Saruman kreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger um Grimms Gesicht, was fast hypnotische Auswirkungen auf den armen kleinen Märchenerzählonkel hatte, „du willst mir sagen, dass du mich ganz doll lieb hast!"

Grimms trieb es den Schweiß ins Gesicht. Wenn er jetzt eine negative Antwort von sich gab, würden die nun funkelnden, Freudentränen in sich tragenden Augen bald einen bitterbösen Blick einnehmen und sein rasiermessergleicher Zeigefingernagel würde vorschnellen und Grimms ohnehin schon von Windpocken vernarbtes Gesicht extrem entstellen. Grimms schluckte, dann wisperte er heiser: „Nun...ja...das auch...aber...da ist noch etwas anderes..."

Saruman grinste selbstzufrieden und ließ sich auf seinem nach dem Grillbrand im Orthanc noch heil gebliebenen Gummithron nieder. „Nur zu, mein _Freund_", sagte er mit einer komischen Stimme. „Die Wargreiter haben ihr Ziel verfehlt...sie haben versagt, Theoden und seine Saufkumpanen können nun ungehindert Helms Wäscheklammer erreichen..."

Grimms verunsicherte das nervöse Zucken von Sarumans Augenbraue, doch erstrecht verunsichert war er, als der bekloppte Zauberer anfing, gellend zu lachen. 

****

Nie wieder mordorianischer Knusperjoghurt für den kleinen Saruman!

°*°*°

__

Sooo, endlich ist Teil 11 oben...ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen, wie er meiner Betaleserin gefallen hat *g*...das nächste Update kommt schneller, dafür wird schon der Knuddelhamster sorgen, nicht wahr?! *zum Hamsterli schiel*

****

Feanen: Ja, die liebe Schule, hör mir auf *pfff*...natürlich lebt diese Story noch, es tut mir selbst leid, dass ich sie so lang habe liegen lassen, aber ich konnte einfach keine Zeit finden...und nächstes Jahr wird das Ganze noch stressiger...aber hey, ich tu mein Bestes *g*

****

Hecate: Hey, warte ungeduldigst auf deine Story-Fortsetzung...oder is die schon oben? Hab ich das schon wieder verpennt? *gleich mal gucken tut* Ja, der arme Aragorn...hat auch nix zu lachen...aber hier kriegt jeder sein Fett weg *g*

****

Dracos Nova: Hilfe, sag bloß, du drehst durch wegen dieser Story? *angsthab*...nicht dass bald eine Gerichtsladung deines Anwalts in meinem Briefkasten steckt *lol*...vielen lieben Dank für deine Kommentare, freue mich immer wieder darüber!

****

Ronny vom Trio Infernale: Also komm, Knut-Gimli is doch ein frecher Kerl, also muss er sich nicht wundern, wenn ihm das Gleiche wiederfährt...Auge um Auge, nicht wahr? *lol* Nun gut, auf deine Review hin werde ich mich bemühen, dem armen Knuterich mal eine Auszeit im „Der Idiot vom Dienst sein" zu geben :)

****

Jelly Belly: Ja, Saruman tut so etwas...obwohl ich mich demnächst wohl etwas zurückhalten muss in solchen Kapiteln, denn in knapp 1,5 Monaten werde ich wahrscheinlich selbst stolze Besitzerin eines Hamsterlis sein *g* Er hat auch schon einen Namen, auch wenn er noch gar nicht hier ist *lol*

****

Arlessiar: Oh, wow, solch hohes Lob aus deinem Munde zu hören, bzw. zu lesen erfüllt mich immer wieder von Neuem mit Stolz! *rotwerd* Ich bin wirklich total happy, dass dir die Story immer noch, auch in so einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium (ach herje, das klingt ja wie ne Krankheit) noch gefällt! *grinz*... war lange nicht mehr auf Story-Lesetour...muss also erstmal viiieeel nachlesen :)

****

Milka: Juhuuuu, eine OBL-erin *freu* Danke für die Sponsorschoki *g*...wegen deiner Frage...also...hm...Fortsetzung...mehr schreiben...weiß nicht, woher das kommt...aber ich finde, es ist sicherlich einfacher, eine Story auf bereits selbstfabriziertem Material aufzubauen, als etwas komplett neues zu erfinden, bzw. auszuarbeiten...daher vielleicht die vergleichsweise höhere Seitenzahl...ach, ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung *lol* Danke für deine liebe Review! *knutsch*

****

Höllenwauwau: Ja, du liest richtig, dieses Kapitel ist für dich! Jawoll...ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch?!?!?!?...nun denn, auf deinen Wunsch hin, habe ich auch eine kleine Anmerkung, was unseren Stinkebo betrifft eingefügt *g* Aber seine Geschichte ist noch nicht vorbei...und Aragorns Leidensweg auch nicht *lol* 

****

Rosie Brandybock: *lol* kurz und aussagekräftig...vielen lieben Dank!!!

****

Lee Ann: Yeah, I can speak English...well, but just a little, I just learn some English at school…but…why are you asking???? 

****

Xantha: Sorry, wegen der langen Wartepause, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel *g* Hoffe, es erfüllt die Erwartungen?


	12. Ich glaub' mich knutscht ein Elb

**A/N: **Ssshhhh,....sagt nichts, ich weiß, ich war extrem nachlässig mit dieser Story und das tut mir auch ehrlich leid. Natürlich ist jetzt noch nicht Schluss, war nur zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen... . Ok, aber genug mit dem Vorgeschwafel, danke für eure Unterstützung, hier kommt Part 12...möge er euch munden :)

°*°*°

Kapitel 12: _Ich glaub' mich knutscht ein Elb_

Zugegeben, es gab schlimmere Bruchbuden, die man als Motel oder billige Absteige bezeichnen konnte, wie beispielsweise **Bruch**tal _(das –buden- wurde von Onki Elrond aus dem Namen des mehr oder weniger malerischen Elbenstundenhotels gestrichen)_, aber als Legolas die massiven, aufeinandergeleimten Steinbrocken erblickte, auf denen mit Markierungsfarben „Helms Wäscheklammer" in Regenbogenfarben geschrieben stand, wurde dem Elben ohne Schönheitsfehler flau im Magen. 

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass meine Suite einen Puderraum inklusive hat", fragte er zögernd beim meditierenden theodenschen König an, der daraufhin nur nervös mit den Mundwinkeln zuckte, als hätte man ihm Elektronen eingepflanzt, die auf Knopfdruck elektrische Impulse abgaben. „Puderraum? Ich wäre froh, wenn es hier 2 Plumpsklos gäbe", zischte er dann genervt, allem Anschein nach war die Modernisierungswelle, die Legolas im Düsterwald eingeleitet hatte _(fortan gab es z. B. ein kameraüberwachtes Freigehege für die atomaren Riesenspinnen und für Besucher wurde gern mal eine Zwergverfütterung live vorgeführt)_ noch lange nicht im Süden angekommen. „Mann, bin ich froh, dass Elrond dann doch lieber zu Hause in seiner Wuscheldecke eingehüllt im Sessel sitzt und sich Dias von seiner Zeit mit Glorfindel anguckt. Von dem Fraß hier hätte er sicherlich unlängst die Scheißerei bekommen und das einzige Klo für den Rest des Jahrtausends blockiert", weissagte Aliera und trabte frohen Mutes die Treppe hinauf, um eine kleine Sight-seen-Tour durchzuführen.

„Was Aragorn jetzt wohl gerad macht?", sprach Legolas ein wenig apathisch _(was immer noch von dem Schock über die Abwesenheit einer Puderkammer herrührte) _und Knut-Gimli, der auf seinem Franzl daherritt, lugte durch sein dreckiges Guckloch_ (irgend so ein fieser Penner von einem rohanschen Soldaten hatte ihm seinen Kaugummi ins Guckloch geklebt und Gimlilein hatte nun nicht nur wegen den klebrigen Überresten, die seine Wimpern verklebten zu kämpfen, sondern auch wegen dem penetranten Minzegestank, der ihn einnebelte wie es sonst nur Boromir das Stinkerchen getan hatte)_ und murmelte: „Entweder er zählt jetzt Radieschenwurzeln im Garten der Valar oder er entwirft gerade neue Liedtexte, wie es ist, tot zu sein"

„Also ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl, Gimli!", forderte der Elb mit der nun wieder rutschenden Hose. „Wieso? **Ich** bin schließlich keiner von dieser numenorer Singsangtruppe", rechtfertigte sich Zwerg Wuschelbart. „Was? Tot? Aber ich dachte, er wäre nur schwul?!", hörte die mehr oder weniger männliche Brigade plötzlich Eowienerchens hysterische Stimme kreischen. `Glücklicherweise ist Nienor nicht hier´, dachte Legolas für sich, denn die spartanische Waldläuferin hatte sich gleich mal an die 2 ½ Kilometer lange Schlange zum einzigen Sofa angestellt, wo jeder maximal 2 Minuten drauf schlummern durfte, ehe dann der nächste Faulpelz dran war, `sonst würden Leichen Helms Wäscheklammer pflastern´

Bei diesem Gedanken sah sich Legolas das unmodische Kopfsteinpflaster an, schüttelte mit dem blondierten Kopf und plante in Gedanken schon diesen hässlichen Untergrund mit einem Mosaik aus orangefarbenen Plüschbezügen zu überdecken. Dabei dachte er an ein „Good-bye Aragörnchen" – Design. Eine wahrhaft herrliche Ehrung für einen lausigen Sänger und Lückenbartträger wie ihn. Nur dass er wenig davon begeistert davon gewesen wäre, wenn für alle Ewigkeit Leute auf seinem Gesicht herumliefen. Ein plötzliches Ziehen an seinem Hosenbund weckte den Elben aus seinen Vorüberlegungen und entsetzt blickte er auf seine sich nach und nach verflüchtigenden Hosen. Er wand sich erschrocken um und sah nur Aliera mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem dünnen, grünen Faden in der Hand dastehen. Während Eowyn also Knut-Gimlis unbebarthaarte Schulter mit ihren salzsäurehaltigen Tränen nässte, musste Legolas wohl oder übel Aliera folgen, um nicht ganz den **Halt** zu verlieren... .

°*°*°

Während also in Helms Wäscheklammer entweder an der Klotür herumgetrommelt oder lautstark geschnarcht wurde, hatte Aragorn gerade ganz andere Sorgen. Seine verbliebenen Liedtexte, die er vorsorglich in seinen Thermounterhosen mit Klettverschluss verstaut hatte _(nicht zuletzt, um gleichzeitig angeben zu können)_, schwammen nun rechts und links von ihm auf dem monoton plätschernden Gartenteich mit Fließgefälle und dienten als Fischfutter für ausgehungerte Goldfische. Keine Frage, der adlige Förster mit Waffenschein für seinen Bart hätte ohne Probleme die Überbleibsel nordischer Waldpfadtramplerkultur retten können, wäre er nur kein Nichtschwimmer gewesen. Glücklich darüber, noch nicht beim nächsten Atemzug unterzugehen, ertrug er mit einer königlichen Geduld den Zerfall försterischer Gesangskünste. 

Irgendwann würde ein Ufer kommen...oder ein Wasserfall...zumindest wäre ihm dann nicht mehr so langweilig. Beleidigt darüber, dass ihm niemand baywatchtechnisch hinterhergeeilt war, als er seine numenorischen Flugkünste ohne Red Bull – Einfluss unter Beweis gestellt hatte, beschloss Aragorn, der Playboy aus dem Norden, ein Ründchen zu schlummern. Er hoffte dabei nur, dass ihn Psychoarwen in seinen Träumen nicht heimsuchte oder er sich gar zur Seite drehte. Mit unruhigen Gedanken fiel der Förster auf Lebenszeit in einen tiefen Schlaf auf seinem unfreiwilligen Wasserbett. Kurze Zeit später hallte sein trommelfellzerschmetterndes Schnarchen in der Schlucht wider, sodass im Winter so einige Lawinen losgebrochen wären. Er hätte sich mit seiner Schwiegergroßmama in eine Therapie für Nasenscheidewandgeschädigte geben können, denn wenn Galadriel erstmal lossägte, fällte sie somit so einige Mallornbäume. _(Rettet den Psychowald vor der totalen Abholzung!!!)_ Wie dem auch sei, Klein-Aragorn verflüchtigte sich sogleich ins Land der Försterträume, während seine geistlose Hülle derweil am matschigen Ufer strandete und stecken blieb. Ein kleiner, hungriger Piranha knabberte an seinem großen Zehennagel herum, zur Not futterte er auch mal Hornplatten im XXL-Format, denn zu Kriegszeiten wie diesen musste besonders sparsam mit Frischfleisch umgegangen werden. 

Doch Aragorn, der nicht einmal ansatzweise mitschnitt, dass er um einen Zehennagel ärmer wurde, schnarchte unbeeindruckt weiter. In seiner ersten Vision träumte er von einer Go-go-tanzenden Eowyn mit knappen Pferdehaarschlüpfern und wie sie verführerisch _„Aragorn-Klein ging allein, in die mittelerdische Welt hinein..."_ trällerte. Doch nicht lang sollte sich dieser fremdgängerische Gedanke behaupten. Arwen klinkte sich kurzerhand von ihrem geheimen Telepathie-Kontrollraum aus_ (den sie eigens zusammengebastelt hatte, inspiriert von einem merkwürdigen Mutantenfilm, indem ein rollstuhlrallyefahrender Glatzkopf mit einem Spirellihelm die Gedanken, bzw. Träume anderer kontrollieren konnte...auf die gleiche Art hatte Arwen schon den armen Aragorn bei seinen ersten seitensprüngerischen Ideen gebremst)_ in das aufgeblasene Erbsengehirn des aragornschen Casanovas. Es war schlichtweg deprimierend, dass über 50 % Gehirnmasse des Abgeordneten der Grünen aus Testosteron zu bestehen schien. Dem würde sie gehörig einheizen und klarmachen, wer hier die spitzen Ohren hatte!

°*°*°

Frodo wusste schon, warum er die Robin Hood Filme als kleines Hobbitkind als Horrorschocker des Jahrtausends empfand. Als ob es nicht genug gewesen wäre, dass die Typen aus Faramirs Boyband irgendwelchen Blödsinn aus _„Nicht ohne meine Nylonstrumpfhose"_ zitierten, nein, die Burschen trugen ebensolche Exemplare aus sehr dünnem und durchsichtigen Stoff, was unfreiwillige Einblicke auf menschliche Begattungsorgane ermöglichte. Sam hatte es richtig gemacht und die Augen geschlossen. Um das Grauen, dass sich ihnen offenbarte, zu verdrängen, zählte er sämtliche Rezepte auf, die er über die Jahre hinweg ausprobiert hatte. Von dem Schweinskopfsülzeragout, womit er seinen Vater vergiftet hatte, bis hin zu den rein vegetarischen Gemüsecrackern, die er Onki Elrond empfohlen hatte, zählte der unberechenbare Rechenschwinger alles auf, was sein verwirrtes Köpfchen durchkreuzte.

„Sam, is gut jetzt, ich hab Hunger", muffelte Maya und beobachtete mit sorgenvoller Miene, wie sich Faramirs Nase mit bedrohlicher Langsamkeit der hobbitischen Meckergruppe näherte. „Du", begann er mit einem sehr abwertenden Ton in der ungeölten Reibeisenstimme, „mit den Glupschaugen", dabei deutete er mit seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf das einzig wahre Ringelschwänzchen namens Frodo. „Hör auf, ihn darauf anzusprechen, er ist sehr sentimental, weißt du?", warf Maya warnend ein. „Gar nicht wahr", jammerte Frodo und seine Unterlippe wackelte kritisch, hätte er ein Lepraleiden gehabt, hätte sie sich unlängst auf den Erdboden verflüchtigt. „Lass ihn bloß in Ruhe, du gefühlskalte Kopie von Cyrano de Bergerac", mischte sich Sam ein. Wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Beleidigungen an seine Freunde von einem überdimensionalen Riechkolben. „Wer seid ihr überhaupt, hm? Seid ihr irgend so eine vermaledeite Kreuzung aus Menschen und Hamstern? Hat Sauron euch engagiert, um uns mit euren Läusen anzustecken? Ich wusste, dass er biologische Waffen entwickeln würde, verdammt", fluchte Faramir vor sich hin und seine Nase wippte im Wind. 

„Wir sind keine Spione von Sauron", stellte Frodo empört klar. Es war schließlich ein diskriminierender Gedanke, von einem Auge versklavt zu werden. 

„Ach nein? Wer seid ihr denn dann? Kleinwüchsige Mitarbeiter von Disneyworld?", Faramirs Nase schien farblich in Rottöne überzugehen, wenn er wütend wurde, was genau jetzt der Fall war. Erst hatte ihn sein Vater mit dem psychischen Knacks gezwungen, Frauenkleider bis zu seinem 14. Lebensjahr zu tragen, dann hatte er ihn zum Verteidigungsbuhmann ernannt und ihm eine Truppe voller lahmarschiger Möchtegerntunten unterstellt. Und jetzt sowas! Warum konnte Mauerblümchenfaramir nicht ein einziges Mal Glück im Leben haben?

„Wir sind Hobbits und wir sind nicht essbar oder anderweitig zur Stillung von menschlich-primitiven Bedürfnissen geeignet", sagte Maya sogleich und warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf einen der Strumpfhosenträger, der enttäuscht den Blick abwand. 

„Mein Name ist Frodo Beutlin, der verfressenste von uns ist Sam Gamdschie und das hier ist Maya...", Frodo warf ihr einen plötzlich verwirrten Blick zu. Verdammt, hatte sie überhaupt einen für Hobbits typischen Nachnamen? Faramir wickelte seine etwas zu lange Kotelette auf seinen Zeigefinger und murrte ungeduldig: „Und weiter? Maya was? Inka?"

Maya, die Faramirs popelige Versuche, Witze zu machen überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, stellte sich auf ihren behaarten Untersatz und sagte mit stolz geschwellter Hobbitbrust: „Bond..._Maya Bond_" und hielt dem völlig verdatterten gondorischen Mädchen für Alles die Hand entgegen. Hatte sie Bond gesagt? „Bond wie die Legende Hartaknut Bond?", fragte Frodo überrascht. „Jawoll, der hobbitische Geheimagent mit einer Schwäche für Karamellbonbons", präsentierte sie noch stolzer und weckte nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Strumpfhosenstricker, „Er war mein Ururururururururururgroßonkel"

„Eru sei Dank musste der arme Kerl seine Ururururururururururgroßenkelin nicht erleben, er würde in seinem Grab Salti schlagen", murrte Sam leise vor sich hin. „Bist doch bloß neidisch, du Hobbit mit dem grünen Daumen", zickte Maya herum und wand das Gesicht von ihm ab. Faramir kratzte sich erstmal nachdenklich an der zugedschungelten Brust_(ja, wenn nicht Gondor, dann waren eben seine Einwohner vegetativ aktiv)_ und sagte: „Und wo ist der nackte Vollidiot, der bei euch war?"

„Sam ist doch hier", provozierte Maya und die beiden lieferten sich alsbald eine Schlammschlacht, sodass nur noch Frodo ansprechbar war. Mutig, wie es sonst nur Saruman auf Haschisch sein konnte, beschloss der Beringte, den hoch- und großnäsigen Faramir anzuschwindeln. „Mit uns reiste niemand sonst...na ja...anfangs schon, aber nach und nach haben die alle so die Flocke gemacht", tratschte er los und Sam bedauerte zutiefst, dass er im Eifer des Gefechts mit Maya nicht an seine Bratpfanne rankam, um Frodo damit eine überzuziehen. „Wer ist von Anfang an mit euch gegangen...und wo wollt ihr überhaupt hin?", Faramir fehlte nur noch eine Glatze und ne dicke Zigarre und er hätte wie Kojak in Milchbubiausgabe ausgesehen. Zumindest hatte er gleiche Verhörmethoden. 

„Wir starteten von Bruchtal aus in eine Art Schnitzeljagd. Mit uns gingen noch zwei weitere Hobbits, Aragorn mit dem puzzligen Schwert, ein Zwerg mit eingeschränktem Blickfeld, eine geistig etwas angeschlagene Halbelbin namens Aliera, deren noch verdrehtere Freundin Nienor, ein Schickimickielb namens Legolas, ein rheumatisierter Kloppstockschwinger namens Gandalf und Boromir, die alte Furzkanone...das war ne Stinkmorchel vom Dienst...", lachte Frodo und bemerkte nicht die Zornesröte, die in Faramirs blasses Antlitz stieg. 

„Na ja, wie dem auch sei, Gandalf hat sich im Bungeejumping ohne Seil versucht, als wir durch Morias Trommlerzirkus spazierten und am Amon Hen haben wir uns alle irgendwie aus den Augen verloren.", Frodo zuckte mit den zuckersüßen Schultern.

„Seid Ihr ein Freund Boromirs?", fragte Faramir mit aufgelegtem Psychoblick. „Na klar, solange der nicht die Bude zuräuchert, ist der schon ganz in Ordnung", entgegnete Frodo lachend.

„Dann wird es Euch betrüben zu erfahren, dass er tot ist", Tränen sammelten sich in des Strumpfhosentragenden Augen und er hätte glatt mit Frodo im Unterlippezittern mithalten können. „Tot? Wieso denn? Ach, ich wusste, dass irgendetwas mit dem Lembas nicht stimmte, es hatte schon diesen schimmlig-schweißfüßigen Geruch...", dachte Frodo laut. Sam und Maya tauschten besorgte Blicke. Stinkeboromir hatte doch nicht wirklich den miefigen Löffel abgegeben? „Ihr habt ihn vergiftet? Aber er war doch mein Brüderchen", jetzt flennte Faramir und Sam ahnte Böses. Flennen war so etwas wie eine Kettenreaktion und da Frodo mental so oder so vom Ring ausgezutscht war, würde es hier bald eine Überschwemmung geben. „Nicht doch, nein...keine Ahnung...es tut mir so leid", wimmerte Frodo und wie vorausgesagt wippte seine Kinnlade nervös von oben nach unten. Keine zwei Sekunden später lagen sich die beiden in den Armen und sudelten des anderen Schulter mit Tränen voll. Eifersüchtig ballte Maya die Fellfäuste. Erst Boromir, dann Sam und Gollum und nun der Bruder des Duftenden...alle waren scharf auf Frodo...sie hätte schon längst einen Aufkleber mit dem Titel **„RESERVIERT"** auf seine Stirn pappen sollen.

Das würde noch ein langer Abend werden... .

°*°*°

Aragorn lag auf einer großen, grünen Wiese und der Gestank von frischem Kuhmist strömte in sein Näschen. Aaahhh, er träumte wohl gerade von Onki Elronds kleinem, frischgedüngten Gärtchen, in dem er sich in seinen Jugendjahren so gern aufgehalten hatte. Das waren noch Zeiten, als ihn noch keine liebestolle Elbin mit Faible für unterwäschelose Kleider Tag und Nacht belästigt hatte... . Ein schiefes und ziemlich blödes Grinsen lag auf seinen mit Herpes bewucherten Lippen, als er noch tief schlummernd in Wirklichkeit im Matsch lag. 

Doch da gab es einen Haken an diesem Traum. Aragorn spürte, wie sich plötzlich ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf seine durch Heißwachs enthaarte Brust legte. „Arwen, nicht jetzt", brabbelte er bestimmt und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Doch die Abendsterntalerfanatikerin gab nicht auf und beleidigt lehnte sie sich in Gedanken noch weiter über ihn.

„Ich will jetzt nicht, ich hab Migräne", säuselte Aragorn abweisend. „Du küsst mich jetzt, klar? Das steht so in unserem Ehevertrag, ein Kuss pro Tag, so lange ich lebe...", giftete sie ihn an. „Na da bin ich aber froh, dass du nicht unsterblich bleibst...", seufzte Aragorn mit geschlossenen Augen. 

„Küss mich Liebster, küss mich, küss mich", schmatzte Arwen und ihre mit Lippenstift vollgemalten Schmatzlippen bildeten einen großen, triefenden Knutschmund, der Aragorn an den dreiköpfigen Wuffi von Onki Elrond erinnerte. „Igitt, nein, bitte!", er wand sich unter ihr, um der knutschigen Begegnung mit der elbischen Art auszuweichen, doch für ihn gab es kein Entrinnen. Arwen packte seinen försterischen Ökotopsschädel in ihren Schraubstockgriff und knutschte ihn erbarmungslos zu, bis er blau wie ein Schlumpf vor Sauerstoffentzug wurde. 

Aragorn schreckte hoch und stieß gegen die fusselige Birne von A-rottig, dem getreuen Hoppsalapferdchen, das Eomér gesponsert hatte. „Ach Iluvatar sei Dank, du bist's nur...und ich dachte schon, es wäre Arwen...", atmete er erleichtert auf und gab zum Ausdruck seiner Freude dem behuften Reittierchen einen Schmatzer auf die Nüstern. „Schnell weg hier, ich glaub hier ist das Tal der Alpträume", sagte Aragorn und quälte sich mit Müh und Not auf seine wackeligen Beinchen. Mit einem Schwung, der selbst Celeborn Konkurrenz hätte machen können, zerrte sich der Waldjogger auf den Rücken des Gauls und trieb ihn mit dem Schlachtruf **_„Lauf, A-rottig, Lauf!"_** zum Galopp an. 

°*°*°

„Na los, sag es"

„Ich will aber nicht..."

„Du sagst es jetzt sofort oder ich zwinge dich dazu, den angeschimmelten Knusperjoghurt auf Ex zu schlucken"

„Das ist aber eine ganz, ganz gemeine Drohung, Mylord..."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin böse...ich darf das"

„Ich mag Eure Logik nicht, Mylord"

„Zum Bösesein braucht man keine Logik, Trottel, was glaubst du denn, wieso Sauron so viel Macht hat, hm? Mensch, der Mann ist nur noch Auge und Feuer, der hat kein Gehirn und ist trotzdem böse...also...nix mit Logik..."

„Trotzdem will ich es nicht sagen..."

„Aber du wirst, Grimms...du **wirst** es sagen..."

Grimms schluckte schwer. „Ihr seht fantastisch aus..." Dabei zwang er sich dazu, sich nicht zu übergeben, als Saruman vor ihm im strahlend weißen, nigelnagelneuen Bikini stand und seine Altersflecken, inklusive Krampfadern präsentierte.

„Na also...geht doch", stellte Saruman zufrieden fest, „Denn in genau dieser Kampausrüstung schicken wir die Orks in den Krieg"

„Wie bitte? Die sollen als Boxenluder aufmarschieren?", Grimms war entsetzt und das nicht nur allein der bildlichen Vorstellung wegen. „Ja...und in den Körbchen verstecken wir Schießpulver...dann macht es **BUMM** und weg ist Helms Wäscheklammer...", erklärte Saruman den total genial bekloppten Plan in Kurzform. „Ihr meint, wie das Dach des Orthanc?"

Der Zauberer mit dem Bart, der von der Länge her nur durch eine ausgerollte Klopapierrolle zu übertreffen war, schenkte dem grimmigen Märchenhannes von Theodens Hof einen bösen, logiklosen Blick und nickte dann. „So in etwa..."

„Aber um die Festung zu stürmen, braucht ihr viele, viele Männer...wo wollt ihr die hernehmen?", fragte Grimms neugierig weiter und versuchte herauszufinden, wie ein Körnchen Schießpulver mit seinem Feuerzeug reagierte. „Möchtest du, dass der Orthanc nur noch aus einem halben, anstatt aus 8 Stockwerken besteht?", fragte Saruman plötzlich. „Öh...nein?!", hoffte Grimms, die richtige Antwort abgegeben zu haben, als Saruman ihm das Feuerzeug entriss. „Dann hör auf, damit herumzuspielen..."

Dann ging der tattrige Joghurtfanatiker hinaus auf den Balkon, dicht gefolgt von Grimms. „Ich hab schon so ein paar Leute zusammengesucht...die meisten kenn ich noch von der Grundschule her...", erklärte Saruman und deutete auf die etwa 10 000 kopfstarke Armee, die sich unten auf dem Vorhof tummelte und sich die Zeit mit Orkbingo spielen vertrieb.

 „Aber wo nehmt Ihr die ganzen Bikinis her?", hakte Grimms nach, doch Saruman lächelte nur verschmitzt und die rosafarbenen Wangen des Augenbrauenschwingers verängstigten den Märchenonkel aus Rohähnchen. „Ich hab eine Sammelbestellung bei Schneckermann gemacht...da gab es Rabatt und ein Paar Plüschhandschellen gratis dazu", ein anzügliches Grinsen folgte und Grimms wünschte sich, er wäre nie geistig so erschlafft gewesen und in Sarumans Dienste getreten... .

„Die gehen dann gleich...ich möchte, dass du bitte im Hof Staub saugst, während ich ein paar Orks foltere und mit Befehlen zuschnauze", forderte der Mann mit der Haarverlängerung und stapfte schnellen Schrittes wieder hinein. 

°*°*°

Arwen schlug mit voller Elbenpower gegen den plüschigen Punchingball, den ihr Opi Celeborn vor einigen Jahrhunderten zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Mittlerweile war er recht abgenutzt und ein Foto von Aragorn klebte darauf. Wie konnte er es denn auch wagen, sogar in Betracht zu ziehen, viel eher mit einem Gaul fremdzugehen, als ihr auch nur einen Schmatzer zu verpassen? Gerade hatte Arwen ihren Kickboxhelm aufgesetzt und ordentlich begonnen, auf ihren zukünftigen Ehemann einzudreschen, als Elrond das geheiligte Zimmerchen betrat. „Ich hoffe jetzt mal für meinen Schwiegersohn, dass das keine Voodoopuppe ist, was du da gerade bearbeitest...", mutmaßte er vorsichtig und setzte sich auf Arwens Couch. 

„Er wird nicht zurückkommen...", begann Arwens Papi zaghaft. „Was meinst du, mit wem er zuerst durchbrennt, dem Gaul oder der Blondine?", fragte Arwen verbittert. „Soll ich ehrlich sein? Nienor ist mein geheimer Favorit", sagte er begeistert, als hätte er soeben seinen Lottoschein ausgefüllt. „Soll ich das Bild wechseln und deins dafür draufkleben?", zischte sie wütend, worauf Elrond kleinlaut mit dem Kopf schüttelte, „Dann schweig und säe Unkraut oder flechte deine Haare verkehrtherum", wimmerte sie weiter, sodass Elronds anfängliche Furcht in Mitleid umschwenkte und er sich neben ihr niederließ und tröstend einen Arm um sie legte. „Wenn der fremdgeht, dann geh doch auch einfach fremd", schlug Elrond aufmunternd vor.

„Mit wem denn? Hier laufen doch nur Geisteskranke und Elben mit Potenzproblemen herum", heulte sie und auf Elronds beleidigten Blick hin, schluchzte sie nur noch, „Sorry, Papa, nicht persönlich nehmen"

Doch Elrond hatte sich schon erhoben. „Weißt du, Kind...dann musst du nach Lorien gehen..."

Ein bitterböses Grinsen folgte und Arwen schmiedete ihren Racheplan... . 

°*°*°

Noch mal sorry, dass das so lang gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, Kapitel 12 hat euch zum schmunzeln gebracht...ich hau mich jetzt aufs Ohr, brauch noch Ruhe, da ich mich heute mal wieder volleyballtechnisch verausgabt hab...aber es hat sich gelohnt, wir haben gesiegt *grinz*

**Feanen: **Schön, dass du immer noch lachen kannst *lol*

**Hecate: **Hach, es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich mal wieder ein paar Lesesessions auf ff.net durchgeführt habe. Muss ich unbedingt mal nachholen, aber bei mir heißt es derzeit entweder schreiben, schreiben, schreiben oder einfach mal abschalten. Ich werde es nachholen, versprochen *hugs*

**Ronny: **Yo, hier kriegt wirklich jeder sein Fett weg, auch mein besabberungswürdiger Legolas...ha...ich bin eben nicht ungerecht *lol*

**Höllenwauwau: **Hach, was würde ich ohne dich machen, du treue Hundeseele, du? *g* Du überschüttest mich mit so viel Lob, dass ich dunkelrot vor dem Computer sitze...schäm dich! Das hab ich doch alles gar nicht verdient! Btw, wie sieht's mit dem Abi aus? *dir die Daumen drückt*

**Arlessiar: **Ich kann dir gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr es mich mit Stolz erfüllt, eine Review von dir zu bekommen!! *damit angeben kann* Dankäää vielmals und schreib unbedingt deine Story weiter! *hab sie schon weiterempfohlen...zwinker*

**ManuKu: ***das Plüschherz stehen bleibt* Hilfe! Noch so ein Fanfiction-Gigant, der mir eine Review spendet! O-mein-Gott! *sich freut wie bescheuert*

**Naurya Firespark: **Mmh…eigentlich will ich ja gar nicht, dass es kalt ist…aber andererseits will ich auf meine herr-der-ringische Lachdosis nicht verzichten müssen *sniff*. Na ja, bleibt mir wohl nix anderes übrig, als zu warten...aber ich bin doch so ungeduldig!! *seufz* Ich bin ein Wrack *flenn*

**Broken Mind: **Nun ja...mit dem schnellen weiterschreiben is ja nix geworden *den Kopf einzieht*...aber ich hoffe mal, das Kapitel gefällt dir *knutsch*

**TTT: **Es war noch nicht mal als Pause geplant *lol*...SORRY, ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen, schneller zu schreiben...aber hiermit ist die Wartezeit erstmal beendet *g*

**Tolka: **Ui, dankääää *freu*, keine Sorge, ist noch nicht Schluss, ich werde eisern bis zum Schluss durchhalten, war nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall von mir (wenn man das so sagen kann).


End file.
